Quand le passé ressurgit
by Tobby
Summary: Dernière année d'Harry à Poudlard, fraichement revenu du passé il sait que cette année sera celle de la bataille finale. L'arrivée de nouveaux élèves va alléger l'ambiance de l'école. Nouveaux certes, mais pas inconnu…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**

**Auteur**** : Tobby**

**Correctrice: Gene Rottenapple **(Un grand merci à toi pour le travail en surplus que je te donne !)

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire en écrivant cette histoire…elle sort uniquement de mon imagination ! Ceci est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres qui composent cette histoire !

**Warning :** Rating T. Je ne ferais que mention de sentiments amoureux et les scènes à caractères sexuelles seront bien plus suggérées que décrites. Cette histoire aura un couple homosexuel (Slash).

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les tome 6 et 7 dans son contenu donc il n'y a pas de horcruxes ou de reliques de la mort.**

**Résumé**** : **Harry entre en septième année à Poudlard et ne pense qu'à la fameuse prophétie qui lui annonce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Heureusement l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves en septième année va ramener un peu de joie dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Des nouveaux élèves vraiment ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici enfin la suite tant attendue (et un million de fois demandée) de « Un voyage d'où le passé surgit ». Je reprends la trame suivit lorsque j'ai écrit la première partie, et donc je ne connaissais pas l'existence des Horcruxes et des Reliques (eh oui Un voyage date de 2004…).  
>Je sais d'ors et déjà que certains seront très déçu et que la suite ne sera pas à la hauteur du premier volet, c'est un risque que je prends tant pis.<br>N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews avec vos commentaires et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. De même si vous relevez des incohérences avec le premier volet, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et je corrigerais.

**Rythme de publication:** J'essaierais de publier tous les mois...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Encore deux petites heures et le banquet où Harry referait son apparition allait commencer. Il n'était question que de temps. Il se devait d'être extrêmement précis ; si jamais le monde sorcier apprenait que le voyage dans le temps n'était pas que fable, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Après tout, qui n'était pas tenté de retourner d'une ou plusieurs années dans le temps afin de réparer une grosse erreur, de retrouver un amour perdu ou de sauver un proche malade ? Heureusement, la puissance nécessaire pour créer une faille temporelle était telle que peu, voire presque aucun sorcier n'était capable de la créer. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, comme le disait si bien le vieil adage.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il se préparait à cet évènement. Il avait étudié et pratiqué le sortilège nécessaire de nombreuses fois, et toujours avec succès…

Ensorceler la grande porte d'entrée de Poudlard n'était pas chose aisée, mais Dumbledore n'était pas non plus n'importe quel sorcier, et si ce sort devait le contraindre à prendre par la suite une semaine de repos complet, ce ne serait qu'un faible effet secondaire comparé au fait que Voldemort connaisse l'identité d'Herry Praott. Afin de parfaire sa maîtrise, il avait même déjà testé le sortilège sur la Grande Salle…

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

Les cours venaient de prendre fin pour la pause du déjeuner. Dumbledore observait d'un œil bienveillant la Grande Salle se remplir ; les Gryffondor étaient toujours les plus bruyants, de nombreux éclats de voix et de rire provenaient de leur table. Les Poufsouffle avaient quant à eux tendance à former de nombreux petits groupes et à discuter calmement entre eux. La table la plus silencieuse était celle des Serdaigle, tous ou presque avaient un livre entre les mains ou discutaient silencieusement du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Et enfin les Serpentard, plutôt calmes, critiquaient comme à leur habitude et plus ou moins discrètement le comportement sans classe des lions. Tous cependant gardaient constamment un œil sur leur chef incontesté, Draco Malfoy, attendant le moindre signe de sa part.

Lorsque le dessert fut servi, Dumbledore en profita pour se lever et attendit que le silence se fasse avant de déclarer :

« Chers Elèves ! Afin de rapprocher les quatre maisons, j'ai décidé de mélanger les dortoirs. Vous vous doutez bien qu'ils resteront non mixtes. Vos noms seront tirés au sort par le Choixpeau dès ce soir, ce petit test durera une semaine. Afin de n'épargner personne, les directeurs de maisons se verront attribuer une autre maison afin de mieux comprendre les élèves de cette maison. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas. »

Le silence qui avait tenu jusqu'à la fin du discours du directeur fut brisé d'un coup par des hurlements, des cris, des pleurs de toutes parts.

« Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux tout de même, dit McGonagall d'une voix sans grande assurance.

- Mais bien sûr que si, ma chère Minerva, j'espère ainsi obtenir un rapprochement entre toutes les maisons, n'est-ce pas une grande idée ?

- Vous voulez que l'infirmerie se remplisse Albus, grinça Severus, parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si vous mélangez les Serpentard et les Gryffondor dans les mêmes dortoirs.

- Je fais confiance à chaque directeur de maison pour maintenir la paix. Je vous charge d'ailleurs des Gryffondor Severus, je suis certain que vous saurez en prendre grand soin.

- Albus, il n'est pas question que je dorlote les lions, je ne mettrais pas un pied dans cet antre, cria Severus avant de sortir de la grande salle en faisant claquer sa grande robe noire. »

…

« Vous pensez comme moi ?

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup Ron, répliqua Dean sur un ton ironique, je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui se trame dans ta tête.

- Idiot, marmonna le rouquin. Je pense que Dumbledore a abusé de son thé au citron, ou peut-être qu'il a fait une indigestion de bonbons au citron. J'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'il nous propose systématiquement un bonbon lorsqu'on se trouve dans son bureau.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Ron, souffla Hermione, je suis certaine que Dumbledore a une idée derrière la tête.

- Ou il l'a simplement perdue tu veux dire, continua Seamus.

- Ecoutez bien les garçons, sachez que Dumbledore fait rarement quelque chose au hasard…

- Hermione, je pense que tu lui accordes beaucoup trop de crédit, marmonna Dean, pas heureux pour un sou de changer de dortoir. Imaginez qu'on se retrouve avec des Serpentard !

- Dean, ne passe pas pour un idiot s'il te plaît, dit Ginny en lui balançant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Si tu avais écouté c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer, nous allons nous mélanger et ça m'étonnerait que tu échappes à dormir avec un Serpentard.

- Par Merlin, si je me retrouve dans le même dortoir que Malfoy, je prends une option sur la cabane d'Hagrid, il est hors de question que je dorme à côté de ce blondinet peroxydé.

- Arrête de te plaindre Ron, tu n'auras pas à dormir avec Pansy ou Milicent !

- Je viens d'avoir une image carrément horrible, dit Seamus d'une voix blanche et avec les larmes aux yeux, imaginez Crabbe ou Goyle dans votre dortoir.

- C'est malin, je n'ai plus faim, marmonna Ron en poussant au loin la pâtisserie qu'il avait choisi. »

Un peu plus loin…

« Je le savais que Dumbledore était fou, regardez à quoi on en est réduits ! Dormir avec des Sang impurs.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Blaise, autant en profiter pour martyriser au maximum les griffons, j'imagine déjà les sorts qu'on pourrait leur lancer pendant leur sommeil…

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin, tu viens de me donner une excellente idée Blaise.

- A ton service !

- Tu ne m'enlèveras quand même pas de la tête que ça va être horrible de dormir avec Miss Je-sais-tout ou encore ces pimbêches de Lavande et Parvati. »

…

« Il est fort probable qu'en raison de son grand âge et peut-être un abus quelconque, il ait fini par perdre la notion de la réalité. Après tout, il est impossible que cette semaine ait des résultats satisfaisants, il faudrait faire une telle expérience sur plusieurs mois au moins.

- Tu me parlais des Nargoles ?

- Laisse tomber, Luna.

- Il me paraît pourtant que les raisons de Dumbledore soient évidentes.

- Seulement pour toi, marmonna Anthony. »

…

« Protego, Scutum…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hannah ? Demanda Susan

- Eh bien je révise tous les sortilèges de protection que je connais.

- Je le vois bien mais pourquoi ?

- Imagine Pansy Parkinson dans le lit à côté de toi…

- Oooooh….Alors protego, scutum, tu connais quoi d'autre ? »

Le déjeuner prit rapidement fin, et tous les élèves sortirent en pensant que leur directeur était vraiment devenu fou. Une fois la grande porte passée, ce fut pourtant une toute autre histoire…

« Hermione, j'ai cru voir hier soir que tu avais commencé le devoir de métamorphose ?

- Ron, si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir recopier mon devoir tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil.

- Oh très bien, j'avais pensé à une petite soirée romantique dans la Salle sur Demande mais bon, je travaillerai sur mon devoir puisqu'il le faut…

- Oh Ron… bon peut-être que… non, il faut que tu apprennes à travailler par toi-même… Je peux toujours superviser ce que tu écris… ou peut-être… Argh ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton chantage affectif ! Ronald Wesley, tu iras travailler seul ce soir dans la salle commune…

- Mais Mione… Une soirée en tête à tête…

- Non Ronald, dit-elle en accélérant le pas et dépassant le groupe.

- Bien tenté, marmonna Dean, j'ai presque cru qu'elle allait craquer.

- A mon avis il faut que je rajoute les yeux d'elfe de maison suppliant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Que tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour travailler le moins possible…

- Mais non c'est pour passer plus de temps avec Hermione tout simplement.

- Mais oui, mais oui… »

Un peu plus loin, deux jeunes filles s'éloignaient en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

« Pourquoi tu récitais les sortilèges de protection déjà ?

- Je te signale qu'on risque d'avoir une partie des examens dessus, il faut absolument qu'on sache bien les maîtriser Susan.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… »

Dumbledore se permit un vrai sourire. Le sortilège était vraiment une belle trouvaille, Herry Praott lui en avait donné l'idée à l'époque, et il serait particulièrement utile lorsque ce dernier serait de retour. Une fois posé sur les grandes portes de Poudlard, personne ne se souviendrait qu'Harry Potter avait passé une année dans le passé, enfin à quelques exceptions près, bien sûr…

Tous allaient supposer qu'il était revenu de son lieu d'entraînement et bien sûr, aucun hibou ne partirait de Poudlard à partir de l'heure du banquet et ce jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait passé les portes d'entrée de l'école.


	2. Chapitre 1: Comme un Moldu !

**Auteur :** Tobby

**Correctrice:** Correction par Leust, un énorme merci à elle pour la reprise de ce travail !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire en écrivant cette histoire…elle sort uniquement de mon imagination ! Ceci est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres qui composent cette histoire !

**Warning :** Rating T. Je ne ferais que mention de sentiments amoureux et les scènes à caractères sexuelles seront bien plus suggérées que décrites. Cette histoire aura un couple homosexuel (Slash).

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les tome 6 et 7 dans son contenu donc il n'y a pas de horcruxes ou de reliques de la mort.**

**Résumé :** Harry entre en septième année à Poudlard et ne pense qu'à la fameuse prophétie qui lui annonce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Heureusement l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves en septième année va ramener un peu de joie dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Des nouveaux élèves vraiment ?

**Note sur le prologue :** Un prologue peut se passer avant ou après l'action qui se déroule dans l'histoire qui va suivre. J'ai souvent lu des livres où le prologue se passait dans un passé très lointain. Pour mon prologue j'ai volontairement choisi un instant qui se passait avant le retour d'Herry Praott et si on comprend bien le passage il n'y a aucune conséquence sur la suite de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire au moment où Herry revient dans son époque…

Explications :

Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que Voldemort apprenne qu'Harry était dans le passé sous l'identité de Herry Praott, il a donc posé un sortilège sur le portail d'entrée de Poudlard (et non sur les portes d'entrée de Poudlard ce qui n'était pas bien explicite dans mon prologue). Toutes personnes le passant ne se souviendrais pas de la soirée, tout comme les élèves ne se souvienne pas de l'annonce du directeur lorsqu'ils sortent de la grande salle. Ainsi les parents des serpentard ne pourront pas dire que Herry Praott et Harry Potter sont une et même personne. Il pense aussi à la réputation de Severus et Narcissa qui trainaient beaucoup avec Herry et qui aujourd'hui pourraient être pris pour cible par Voldemort. Pour tester son sortilège il s'est entrainé en faisant une petite blague et voir si les élèves et professeurs se souviendrais de ce qu'il avait annoncé...

**NdA:** Comme promis, voici la mise à jour ce de chapitre corrigé. Leust a reprit les rênes pour la correction de cette histoire, du coup je pense maintenant publier un peu plus régulièrement ;)  
>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouve ici : Lien sur mon profil...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Comme un Moldu !<span>**

Avec Vernon au volant, pestant cotre tous les conducteurs aux alentours, le retour à Privet Drive dura une vraie éternité. Harry savait que si l'envie lui prenait de vouloir parler, il se ferait immédiatement rabrouer et accuser de nuisances sonores au passage…

Cependant, un petit sourire persistait au coin de ses lèvres. Cet été ne serait définitivement pas le même que tous ceux qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley. Non seulement il avait le droit de faire de la magie, avec parcimonie bien sûr, devant les Moldus, mais en prime, il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette…à l'insu, donc, de sa famille. Enfin s'il pouvait encore parler de famille quand il parlait des Dursley.

Bon, Harry avait encore en tête l'avertissement de Dumbledore sur la magie sans baguette: il ne devait pas l'utiliser parce qu'il était encore faible. Mais il ne se sentait pas faible, bien au contraire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant de toute sa vie.

Il se sentait empli d'une énergie nouvelle, et que ce soit sa magie ou bien simplement autre chose, c'était vraiment une sensation extraordinaire et grisante. Il se sentait sûr de lui, de ses capacités et plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il était certain désormais que la prochaine rencontre entre Voldemort et lui serait la dernière car il était décidé à arrêter ce seigneur noir, même si cela signifiait sa mort.  
>Finalement le choixpeau avait eu raison, Serpentard lui convenait parfaitement et cette maison l'avait aidé à développer une partie de lui-même qu'il avait profondément enfouie et que Gryffondor n'avait pas été capable de faire ressortir. Mais il savait aussi qu'une autre partie de lui-même appartenait vraiment à cette dernière: bien qu'il soit maintenant plus réfléchi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire certaines actions sans penser aux conséquences. C'était un peu ce qui l'avait trahi lors de cette fameuse soirée dans la grande salle face à Voldemort. Quelle idée de sauter devant un rayon vert! Il n'avait pas réfléchi, sur le moment ça lui semblait être la seule chose à faire.<p>

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison qu'Harry avait appris à aimer pendant un bref instant, à Noël, et qu'aujourd'hui il détestait. Harry trouvait étrange que sa tante n'ait pas voulu d'une maison bien à elle, plutôt que de garder celle de ses parents. Pour sa part, Harry se voyait déjà dans un appartement à Londres, ou ailleurs, dès la fin de sa septième année. Il ne reviendrait pas ici, même si Dumbledore le suppliait à genou, il n'y retournerait jamais. Il ne cèderait pas un bout de terrain sur ce sujet, que dalle, niet, nada ! C'était son dernier été ici et il espérait que Remus ou Severus viendrait le chercher, très rapidement de préférence, pour l'entraîner comme l'été dernier. Ainsi, il comptait ne passer que deux semaines ici, et encore !

« Va t'en Hedwige, dit-il à sa chouette en la libérant, prends soin de toi, ici je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te nourrir tous les jours. Passe de temps en temps quand même, tu vas me manquer, mon amie. »

Il lâcha Hedwige qui partit avec un regard triste, si tant est qu'une chouette puisse avoir un regard triste. Harry savait qu'au moins Hedwige passerait un bien meilleur été que si elle était restée enfermée toute la journée dans cette chambre insalubre.

« Je veux que tu mettes toutes tes affaires dans le placard et je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes trucs bizarres pendant l'été, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

-Non. Premièrement parce que j'ai des devoirs et que je les ferais dans ma chambre et deuxièmement parce que tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Je te signale que tu es sous mon toit, c'est moi qui t'ai nourri pendant toutes ses années.

-Ce n'est pas ton toit. Cette maison appartient à la famille Evans, elle ne t'a jamais appartenu, Dursley. Quant à la nourriture, laisse-moi rire, vous ne m'avez jamais nourri convenablement. Ne viens pas me dire après ça que vous vous êtes tué à la tâche pour me nourrir. Eh oui, surprise, le petit neveu n'est plus aussi naïf et manipulable qu'il l'était. Alors maintenant je vais dans ce qui me sert de chambre et je descendrais seulement pour manger.

-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton!

-Essaie un peu de m'en empêcher. »

Harry monta sa valise en l'allégeant d'un sort. Il adorait faire rager son oncle. Pendant son enfance, cet homme l'avait terrorisé, aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de s'amuser.  
>En entrant dans sa chambre, Harry répara d'un sortilège son armoire afin qu'elle ne soit plus bancale et rangea tous ses vêtements dedans. Il avait, par habitude, tout fait sans baguette, c'était devenu un réflexe, il n'y réfléchissait même plus.<br>En sortant ses affaires de cours, il constata avec regret qu'il n'avait pas les bons devoirs. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas fourni la liste de ce qu'il devait faire. Les seuls devoirs qu'il avait sous la main étaient ceux datant de vingt ans. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Severus s'il osait rapporter les devoirs de son ancien professeur de potion.

De plus, il avait libéré Hedwige. Il était donc dans l'incapacité totale d'envoyer du courrier. Bien sûr, de cela, Vernon ne devait jamais en être au courant, sinon il en profiterait.

« Viens manger, et surtout ne te fais pas attendre, hurla la voix stridente de sa tante. »

_De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Mais au moins, peut-être que cette année, je mangerais mieux que les années précédentes,_ pensa Harry.

Harry descendit sans se presser, histoire de faire attendre sa famille et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous attablés et qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à manger. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il était aimé dans cette famille de fous. Aucun ne le regarda et il mangea tranquillement ce que sa tante avait bien voulu lui donner. Apparemment, le régime de Dudley devait commencer à faire effet, il devait avoir perdu au moins…un kilo au grand maximum. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que la chaise de Dudley était sur le point de céder sous son poids. Il n'y avait rien de mal à aider un peu le destin.  
>A l'aide d'un geste discret de la main, et de quelques murmures, il lança un sortilège qui fit craquer un des pieds de la chaise. Dudley s'effondra lamentablement par terre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement.<p>

« Espèce de monstre, hurla sa tante, en voyant la perle de sa vie par terre.

-Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose, s'exclama-t-il, faussement indigné.

-C'est ta... ta... ta... tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, vociféra son oncle.

-Pour faire de la magie, il me faut une baguette, or là, je n'en ai pas sur moi.

-Tu n'en avais pas quand tu n'étais qu'un sale gamin et que tu faisais toutes tes bizarreries! Je ne veux plus te voir, monte immédiatement dans ta chambre. »

De toute façon, Harry avait fini de manger et monter dans sa chambre ne lui posait aucun problème. Il regarda encore un moment un Dudley toujours par terre qui tentait de s'extraire tant bien que mal de sa chaise.  
>Harry se moqua de lui et partit en direction de sa chambre. Il en était sûr maintenant, cet été serait bien différent de tous les autres qu'il avait vécu. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore allait décider de l'envoyer s'entraîner plus tôt, comme l'année dernière.<br>Il sentit une vague de lassitude le submerger, sûrement un coup de fatigue. Pas étonnant avec l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Harry était épuisé tant physiquement que moralement. Il s'endormit comme une masse sur ce que l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de lit.

Il se fit réveiller par sa tante le lendemain. Elle avait un rendez-vous et ne pouvait pas assurer le petit déjeuner. Tout naturellement, elle lui ordonnait de le faire pour les deux hommes de la maison.

_Eh moi alors, je suis quoi ? Si elle croit que je vais faire la cuisine pour les deux autres…_

Harry avait envie de lui dire non, mais au final il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Un petit coup de magie et la cuisine se ferait toute seule. Il n'avait qu'à superviser le tout. Il lança le sort sans baguette à nouveau.  
>Lorsque tout fut prêt il se servit largement et ne laissa qu'un pamplemousse et du jus d'orange à son cousin ainsi qu'une tasse de café avec une petite tartine pour son oncle.<p>

« J'espère que ce n'est pas notre petit déjeuner quand même, s'horrifia ce dernier.

-Ce sont les ordres de ma tante, je n'y peux rien, je ne fait qu'obéir, mentit Harry. »

Au fur et à mesure de l'année, il avait dû mentir à des personnes qu'il aimait, alors mentir à des personnes qu'il détestait était loin d'être compliqué. Son oncle lui ordonna de faire tout le ménage et les corvées de la maison. Harry lui répondit simplement par la négative.

« Je n'admettrais pas de réponse négative sous mon toit espèce de vaurien. On aurait dû te laisser dans un orphelinat ou autre…

-Eh bien je suis sûr qu'au moins, de cette manière, j'aurais grandi heureux, parce qu'ici, c'est un vrai enfer. Je vous déteste et c'est réciproque, alors on ferait mieux de se croiser le moins possible. De toute manière, dès que je le pourrais, je disparaîtrais de votre vie, et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

-Tant mieux, je n'attends que cela depuis qu'on t'a trouvé, je n'ai jamais voulu te recueillir.

-Et je n'ai jamais voulu grandir avec vous. »

Harry partit furieux dans sa chambre, sans entendre la vitre de la cuisine exploser.

« REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ET TU VAS REPARER TES BETISES !

-Répare-les toi-même, dit-il en claquant la porte. »

Décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Harry ferma la porte d'un sortilège et la fit même disparaître. Il ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre afin de laisser passer l'air frais et le soleil. Il prit tous les livres qu'il avait empruntés à Severus et à Hermione et commença par la métamorphose. Il ne put se concentrer qu'une petite demi-heure parce qu'il s'endormit brutalement sur son livre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que le soleil était bien plus haut dans le ciel et que son estomac gargouillait. Il regarda le vieux réveil de Dudley et constata qu'il était déjà plus de quatre heures de l'après midi.

_J'ai vraiment dormi tout ce temps ? Ils auraient quand même pu m'appeler pour déjeuner! Enfin, il ne faut pas trop rêver quand même. Je me demande ce que font Severus et petite fleur en ce moment. Est-ce qu'ils pensent à moi ? Bon c'est vrai que je ne suis pas le centre du monde, mais ils me manquent. Est-ce que Ron passe son temps à aider au Terrier ? Ou est-ce qu'il se trouve à Square Grimmaurd. Et Hermione ?_

Harry commença à écrire le début d'une lettre avant de tout raturer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi écrire et sans Hedwige pour l'envoyer cela ne servait à rien. Il abandonna sa plume et se remit à la lecture du livre d'Hermione. C'était un livre intéressant, mais la métamorphose n'avait jamais été sa matière préférée même s'il savait se débrouiller. Il avait surtout envie de travailler son élément, mais il n'allait pas s'épuiser pour rien. Sa chambre était vraiment trop petite et après quelques heures de lecture, il commença à se sentir à l'étroit. Il changea la couverture de son livre et alla s'installer sur le petit rebord en face de la maison, s'allongea tranquillement et recommença à lire.

Personne dans le quartier n'osait l'approcher, grâce à l'intervention des Dursley, tous le regardaient souvent avec une certaine appréhension dans le regard. Maintenant, Harry s'en fichait, mais lors de son premier été après Poudlard, il n'avait pas du tout aimé ces regards là.  
>Il remarqua cependant que cette année, les gens étaient encore plus effrayés que durant les années précédentes. Qu'est-ce qu'avait encore inventé sa famille cette année ?<p>

L'heure du dîner arriva et cette fois-ci, il fût prévenu. L'ambiance à table était toujours la même, personne ne lui adressait la parole et seul Dudley racontait sa magnifique journée avec **ses** amis. Il insistait toujours sur **ses** amis et **ses** activités lorsqu'Harry était présent. Apparemment, la boxe lui avait bien réussi, puisqu'il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui parler du championnat qu'il avait disputé et gagné quelques semaines auparavant. Enfin rien d'extraordinaire, un simple championnat entre trois écoles du quartier, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Vernon et Pétunia le voyait déjà champion du monde avec une montagne d'argent à disposition.

« Et moi, j'ai gagné un tournoi de duel, pas de quoi en faire un plat, dit Harry tranquillement en observant les réactions.

-Je te défends de parler des choses horribles que tu fais dans cette espèce de truc que tu appelles école.

-Il ne faut pas être jaloux, de toute façon j'ai laissé mon trophée à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas envie que vous le salissiez.

-Comment oses-tu nous traiter de la sorte, s'écria Pétunia.

-Je vous traite comme vous me traitez, à charge de revanche. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être hypocrite et tout gentil alors que vous me traitez d'abomination toutes les cinq minutes.

-Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, on voit bien de qui tu tiens. Ton père n'était qu'un clochard, tout comme ta mère, ils étaient d'un pathétique! Pour la peine tu feras la vaisselle, ça te servira de leçon, cracha Pétunia. »

Harry sourit intérieurement, sa tante allait être sacrément surprise. Il allait la faire la vaisselle, mais pas du tout comme elle l'entendait.  
>A la fin du repas, Pétunia débarrassa toutes les assiettes, sauf celle d'Harry, et les laissa traîner dans l'évier. En quittant la cuisine, elle lança un regard d'avertissement à son neveu. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et d'un mouvement discret de la main, l'évier se remplit tout seul d'eau, la brosse se mit en action et la vaisselle se fit tranquillement.<br>N'ayant aucune envie de rester assis bêtement à regarder la vaisselle se faire, Harry monta dans sa chambre.

« Je t'ai dit de faire la vaisselle, as-tu en plus un problème de surdité ?

-Non je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté-là, la vaisselle est en train de se faire, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Au moment où il allait fermer la porte de sa chambre un cri retentit.

« Ahhhhhh ! Vernon, viens voir, Vernon, il a refait ces trucs bizarres, Vernon, hurla-t-elle hystérique.  
>-Pas la peine de crier Pet, j'arrive. »<p>

Quelques instants après avoir fermé sa porte et avoir relancé les deux sortilèges, il entendit Vernon taper contre cette dernière sans pouvoir l'ouvrir.

« REDESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT ! Tu m'as entendu, je veux que tu enlèves tout de suite ce que tu as fait dans la cuisine. Si dans…

-Pas la peine de crier, tout s'arrêtera lorsque la vaisselle sera entièrement faite, le coupa Harry. De plus je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de ce qui me sert de chambre. Vous ferez avec. »

Très fier de lui, Harry prit le livre que son grand père lui avait confié et se mit à le lire, espérant y découvrir certains sortilèges bien intéressants. Pourtant, il n'avait pas tourné trois pages qu'il s'endormit dessus, incapable de rester éveillé plus longtemps. A son grand étonnement il se réveilla plutôt tard le lendemain. Le soleil était déjà haut et comme à son habitude, son estomac criait famine. Il descendit au salon où il ne trouva personne et alla dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Pétunia, assise devant plusieurs feuilles de papier. Elle semblait faire ses comptes. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard et se servit dans le frigo sous l'œil désapprobateur de cette dernière.

« On ne mange pas entre les repas, tu n'avais qu'à être là au petit déjeuner.

-Applique ce principe à mon cousin et on en reparlera.

-Mon fils ne mange pas entre les repas, tu devrais surveiller ta langue de vipère. »

Harry songea un instant à lui parler en fourchelangue mais ne poussa pas le vice aussi loin, les Dursley étaient toujours capable de lui faire du mal et il ne souhaitait pas se battre contre les deux hommes. Pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner mais parce que la perte d'énergie que cela provoquerait serait désastreuse, pour le moment du moins. Par contre, leur jouer des tours, ça c'était beaucoup plus intéressant et distrayant. Un coup de vent ouvrit la fenêtre neuve de la cuisine et provoqua la chute d'un vase. L'eau se répandit sur les papiers de Pétunia, ce qui la rendit folle de rage.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne maîtrise pas le vent et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire une telle chose. De plus je n'ai pas ma baguette.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu peux aussi pratiquer ta chose sans bout de bois, dit-elle avec dégout. Lily s'en est vantée plusieurs fois. »

Elle alla chercher une serviette et épongea une à une toutes les feuilles en essayant de ne pas les déchirer. Harry, prit d'un élan de pitié, sécha les papiers d'un léger mouvement de poignet et remis le vase à sa place. Même s'il n'aimait pas les Dursley, il ne voulait pas avoir le rôle du gamin pourri et gâté qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il avait déjà Malfoy pour ce rôle là. Pétunia ne dit rien et fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Harry se décida à sortir un peu de cette étouffante maison qu'il détestait tant et alla jusqu'au parc. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux mais mis cela sur le compte du petit déjeuner inexistant. Finalement il n'avait rien prit dans le frigo et son estomac le faisait toujours souffrir.  
>Le temps était assez clément en ce mois de juillet. Il ne faisait pas un soleil éclatant mais au moins il faisait chaud. Harry s'installa tranquillement sur un banc et se remit à lire le livre de la famille Potter.<br>Les sortilèges étaient pour la plupart assez drôles et peu essentiels mais il remarqua bien vite que tout était classé par catégories. Il alla donc directement aux sorts d'attaque et de défense. Il en trouva des biens sympathiques. Les boucliers proposés n'étaient pas vraiment attirant vu qu'il les maîtrisait déjà. Au contraire, les sorts d'attaques étaient nouveaux pour lui. Il y en avait plusieurs qui provoquaient des paralysies partielles, d'autres totales, d'autres encore étaient à la limite de la torture…  
>Harry regarda d'un œil nouveau le livre: son grand père ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Pourtant il se refusait à utiliser de tels sortilèges. Torturer quelqu'un lui paraissait complètement inimaginable, même un mangemort. Personne ne méritait de ressentir ses intestins se liquéfier par exemple.<br>Il trouva plusieurs contre-sorts bien efficaces en parcourrant les sorts de défense, et trouva de vrais trésors dans la section guérison. Des sorts qui refermaient les blessures, qui soulageaient les grandes douleurs, contre les maux de tête puissants et même pour faire un diagnostic complet. Tout pour devenir un vrai petit médicomage en herbe. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à apprendre comment faire les potions les plus utiles en matière de guérison et le tour était joué. Plus jamais il ne retournerait chez Pomfresh et son mur de la mort !

Lorsqu'il fût l'heure de déjeuner, il se hâta de rentrer afin de pouvoir faire taire son estomac. Bien sûr, le repas du midi fût léger, trop même et il maudissait le poids des deux baleines de la famille. A se demander comment Pétunia pouvait survivre avec un tel régime. Même Vernon semblait avoir perdu un peu alors que sa tante n'avait rien perdu. Elle devait sûrement cacher des friandises ou des gâteaux dans un endroit connu uniquement d'elle. Quelle justice, lui allait mourir de faim jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher. Son physique s'était un peu amélioré l'année dernière, mais à ce rythme là, il allait redevenir complètement squelettique.

D'un geste discret il subtilisa des céréales et du pain qu'il cacha dans son pull extra large hérité de son cousin et monta dans sa chambre. Il ne se lassait jamais de pouvoir utiliser la magie, surtout quand il était question de survivre. Il avait une préférence pour l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette mais il ne savait pas que cela allait lui coûter très cher…

#*~*~*~*#

Narcissa était d'une bonne humeur constante, rien n'arrivait à la lui faire quitter. Depuis maintenant un an, Draco commençait à vraiment découvrir sa mère et il était content du tournant que cela prenait, surtout depuis le retour de Praott dans sa vie, enfin…de Potter.

_Par Merlin, quoi que je fasse, Potter est toujours là, j'en ai marre... J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour me pourrir la vie. Même si voir ma mère ainsi me remplit de joie._

Il avait été très difficile d'expliquer aux invités ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux, la plupart n'avait d'ailleurs rien compris. Tous, cependant, avaient compris que Snape, Mme Malfoy et Potter semblaient proches, mais ils ne savaient pas de quelle manière. Expliquer l'attitude de sa mère n'avait pas été chose facile, surtout auprès des femmes de mangemorts. Draco avait seulement expliqué que l'absence de Lucius l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Etrangement cette explication était bien acceptée. Quant à Snape, il avait seulement dit qu'il devait se comporter ainsi sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Les gens étaient parfois très crédules même quand le mensonge sautait aux yeux.

Fait plutôt étrange, dès le lendemain, les gens semblaient n'avoir aucun souvenir très clair de la soirée. Tout s'était embrouillé dans leurs têtes, ainsi personne ne pouvait expliquer ce qui s'était déroulé, ni ce qu'ils avaient mangé. Draco savait que le directeur était derrière ce coup finement monté, un peu trop Serpentard sur les bords, mais après tout on parlait de Dumbledore…

Contrairement à ses camarades, Draco se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée et il en allait de même pour sa mère et son parrain. Cependant, ils semblaient être les seuls Serpentard à s'en souvenir.  
>Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il parlait très souvent avec sa mère, voulant toujours en savoir plus sur ses années à Poudlard. Bien sûr, sa sixième année revenait très souvent et la septième année était plutôt triste. La disparition de Praott les avait particulièrement affectés et Lucius était revenu à la charge, bien plus pressant et menaçant qu'il ne l'avait été avant. Heureusement pour Narcissa, Lucius ayant été diplômé l'année précédente, elle pouvait à peu près respirer librement à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard. Draco n'en su pas plus sur sa septième année.<br>Du coup, sa mère lui servait à toutes les sauces les affronts envers les professeurs et les détournements de règlement de ses deux meilleurs amis : Severus et ce maudit Potter.  
>Draco avait tenté d'apprécier Potter aux travers des récits de sa mère, mais l'attitude de Potter ne correspondait absolument pas à l'individu qu'il connaissait. Comme s'il pouvait envoyer un professeur en dépression pour cause d'insubordination. Bien que Potter puisse être un peu rebelle sur les bords, il n'arrivait à concevoir que Praott et Potter puisse être la même personne.<p>

Il détestait Potter, toujours en compétition, toujours le préféré... S'en était écœurant. Et ce dernier qui ne s'apercevait de rien, c'était vraiment navrant.  
>Alors qu'il aimait bien Praott parce qu'il avait un trait Serpentard non négligeable. Potter, au contraire, n'avait rien de Serpentard, c'était un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles: foncer la tête baissée était sa marque de fabrique.<p>

« Le pire, enfin à part sa fameuse entrevue avec Tu-Sais-Qui, c'était sa façon de jouer au Quidditch. »

Draco, qui avait un peu décroché de la conversation avec sa mère, écouta d'une oreille nouvelle, le Quidditch l'ayant toujours beaucoup intéressé.

« Cette année là, nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch grâce à lui, mais il ne s'est pas passé un seul match sans qu'il ne finisse à l'infirmerie. A croire qu'il attirait tous les dangers. Enfin il le cherchait bien, c'était un fou sur son balai.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Draco, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait encore bien pu faire Potter pour attirer les regards.

-Au premier match, il a juste failli se rompre le cou. Il est descendu en chandelle si bas que j'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à remonter et qu'il s'écraserait lamentablement au sol. Je m'étais dit qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu à Serpentard, mort au bout de quelques mois. Mais j'avais tort, il s'en est très bien sorti et a attrapé le vif avant de remonter.

-Il l'a déjà fait, dit Draco en pensant aux petites feintes que Potter faisait, rien d'exceptionnel, sa mère devait exagérer.

-Le deuxième match a été le pire, même Lily s'est évanouie.

-Qui ça ?

-Lily Evans, devenue Potter par la suite, sa mère, bien qu'à l'époque je l'ignorais. J'avais remarqué qu'il lui tournait souvent autour, je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant. J'ai cru à un moment qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, mais non, j'étais loin de la vérité, il voulait connaître sa mère. Je pense qu'il n'a pas été déçu. Enfin bref, il pleuvait beaucoup et les nuages cachait le peu de soleil qu'il y avait, on voyait très mal. A un moment, la seule chose visible était Herry sans son balai qui tombait.

-C'est une habitude... Déjà en troisième année, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Dumbledore l'a encore sauvé j'imagine ?

-Non, il était absent. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Severus était plus pâle qu'un fantôme, j'ai même cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes lui aussi.

-Comment s'en est-il sorti ?

-Très simplement, il a appelé à lui son balai à l'aide de sa baguette. Le balai est arrivé alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sol.

-J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, dit Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

-Il est remonté sur son balai et a réussi à se stabiliser. Il a continué le match et a trouvé le vif.

-Vous avez gagné chaque match ?

-Oui, et certains haut la main. Le dernier match, il ne s'est pris qu'un cognard au niveau du bras. Cela lui a quand même valu un séjour forcé à l'infirmerie. Puis les Duels sont arrivés entre temps. Sur les trois années qui concouraient, Serpentard a remporté deux coupes.

-Je commence à connaître toutes tes histoires par cœur, tu sais.

-Je parle, je parle, mais je ne connais que très peu de tes années scolaires à Poudlard. Raconte-moi tout.

-J'adore recevoir tes friandises chaque semaine.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose. Lucius surveillait tout mes faits et gestes et même mes colis qui t'étaient destinés. Alors imagine si j'avais voulu t'écrire une lettre sincère…

-Ces friandises ont servi à acheter la plupart des Serpentards. Ne jamais sous-estimer la valeur de ces petites choses.

-Très Serpentard, rigola-t-elle. Je suis fière de toi Draco, j'aime le jeune homme que tu es devenu et entre nous, tu es vraiment très beau, j'ai bien travaillé.

-Bien sûr que je suis beau, je suis le plus beau mâle de Poudlard.

-La modestie ne t'a jamais étouffé, je suis sûre que tu as gagné le cœur de beaucoup de filles.

-Parler de cela avec toi n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

-Je risque de ne pas aimer ce que je vais entendre ?

-Pas vraiment, ricana Draco. »

Assoiffé et sentant son estomac protester, Draco commanda à un elfe de leur apporter une collation. Après avoir bu un peu de thé, sa mère continua la discussion.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer au Quidditch et je le regrette, je suis persuadée que tu débrouilles magnifiquement bien.

-Je ne suis que le deuxième meilleur joueur, enfin attrapeur. Potter est bien sûr le premier.

-Pourquoi le détestes-tu à ce point ?

-C'est sûrement bête à dire, mais mon orgueil en a prit un sacré coup et je ne pense pas m'en remettre un jour.

-Explique-moi, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire devant la moue enfantine et boudeuse de Draco.

-Il a refusé de me serrer la main dans le Poudlard express. Il a simplement refusé mon amitié et a préféré Weasley, cracha-t-il.

-Pourtant le Potter que je connais ne refuserait pas sans une bonne raison. Il donne toujours une chance aux gens.

-On avait onze ans et puis, je lui ai dit que Weasley n'était pas une bonne fréquentation et qu'il y avait des familles bien supérieures à d'autres. D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû l'aborder ainsi, mais quand même…

-C'était d'un subtil... Mais bon, l'exemple que tu avais eu avec ton père n'était pas non plus une bonne chose…

-De toute manière, il a fini à Gryffondor, une amitié n'était pas possible et aujourd'hui il y a beaucoup trop de rancœur entre nous pour qu'il en soit autrement.

-Ne crois pas cela, il s'est parfaitement adapté à Serpentard. Tu l'as agressé et il s'est replié sur lui-même, il le faisait aussi quand je l'ai connu. Lorsqu'on l'attaquait de front, soit on se prenait un sortilège bien senti, soit, en tant qu'ami, il se renfrognait. C'est un mécanisme de défense que certaines personnes ont.

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et son Moldu d'oncle, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer du tout. C'est une rumeur récurrente à Poudlard, et puis il a toujours été maigre et petit pour son âge.

-Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas très grand, surtout comparé à Severus, mais maigre, je ne dirais pas ça non plus.

-La première année c'était le plus petit de toute l'école. Et je crois qu'en deuxième année, certains premières années le dépassaient. J'ai toujours cru qu'il se plaignait de sa famille pour attirer l'attention.

-Ce n'est pas le genre d'Herry, bien au contraire, s'il pouvait éviter l'attention, il le ferait. Son seul souci était qu'il attirait les problèmes comme un aimant. Sinon, tes professeurs sont compétents ?

-Pour changer, nous avons eu un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal incompétent. Le seul point positif est qu'on a touché à nôtre baguette cette année. Avec Ombrage, tout n'était que théorie, c'était d'une inutilité affligeante.

-Tu ne l'aimais pas, cette Ombrage ?

-Disons qu'elle détestait Potter autant que moi, voir carrément plus. Sinon, en tant que professeur, on avait touché le fond. Pour les autres matières, je me débrouille très bien, je suis le second meilleur élève…

-Second ? Demanda Narcissa un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Aucun commentaire, marmonna Draco. »

Severus sorti d'un coup de la cheminée et secoua ses vêtements pour enlever les quelques cendres qui s'y étaient logées.

« Je dérange peut-être ?

-Non, tu sais très bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, Severus. On parlait de Poudlard et des études de Draco.

-Quand il ne jette pas d'objets dans les potions des autres, c'est un étudiant calme.

-Tu aurais pu éviter de parler de cela, murmura Draco à l'intention de Severus.

-C'est encore plus drôle quand ta mère est dans les parages, ricana le professeur.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? S'exclama Narcissa, scandalisée.

-Juste sur Potter et quelques griffondors. En prime, la réaction de Severus est toujours très marrante. Potter se prend toujours une retenue et beaucoup de points en moins.

-Tu savais donc que Potter n'y était pour rien lorsque sa potion était ratée, mais tu le punissais quand même.

-Mais c'était Potter, tenta de se justifier Severus.

-Tu ne regrette pas, maintenant que tu sais que c'est aussi Herry, notre ami ?

-Je regrette juste de n'avoir pas su lui enseigner les potions. Il était tellement nul lors de notre sixième année. Je suis content qu'il aime les potions, et quoi que tu en dises, c'est quand même grâce à moi qu'il aime cette matière. »

La conversation continua sans Draco, mais ce dernier adorait quand sa mère et son parrain parlaient ensemble. Cela semblait si naturel, et il était rare de voir Severus aussi calme et détendu. La discussion tournait toujours autour de lui et il en était content, sa mère apprenait à mieux le connaître et lui en apprenait un peu plus sur elle.

Il avait aussi remarqué, depuis le début des vacances, que la volière hébergeait un nouvel animal. Comment le rater? Une belle chouette blanche comme de la neige légèrement tachetée. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la chouette de Potter. Draco allait souvent s'occuper de son hibou, c'était des moments qu'il affectionnait, pouvoir réfléchir seul. Ces derniers temps, il s'occupait aussi de la chouette et elle semblait lui en être reconnaissante. Puis, il allait généralement s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant quelques heures afin de faire ses devoirs. L'après midi était consacré à son entrainement de Quidditch ou tout simplement à de la lecture. De temps en temps, Severus lui donnait quelques cours de potions avancé de manière à ce qu'il ne perde pas la main. Il avait un don en potion, son côté maniaque et méticuleux lui étant d'un grand secours dans cette matière.

« Il est très bon sur un balai, dit Narcissa en regardant son fils faire différentes figures acrobatiques dans le ciel.

-Bien sûr, ton fils est le meilleur. Il nous a même fait remporter la coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière. Je me suis bien amusé auprès de Minerva.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin, rigola-t-elle.

-Ca fait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle garde cette coupe pour elle, de plus elle ne s'en est pas privée pendant ces dernières années. A charge de revanche.

-Elle est aussi gamine que toi. Qu'as-tu prévu pour ces vacances ?

-En prévision d'une année avec Potter ? Je me dois de refournir un bon nombre de potion pour Pomfresh et les plus puissantes puisqu'il n'est pas du genre à venir pour un petit mal de tête.

-Je te l'accorde, répliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai aussi quelques missions et sûrement l'entraînement d'Herry. Je dois d'ailleurs rentrer chez moi…

-Tu pourrais rester ici tu sais, le manoir est assez grand pour trois. De plus, Draco adorerait cette idée.

-Très bien, tant que l'entraînement du morveux n'aura pas commencé, même si Lucius me tuera quand il l'apprendra.

-Je serais bien plus rassurée ainsi. Je n'aime pas te savoir seul, surtout après une mission.

-Je suis un grand garçon, dit-il en se refermant sur lui-même.

-Je sais, mais Draco et moi tenons énormément à toi. Et maintenant, il y a Herry aussi. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il n'y ait plus de secret, et qu'il ait été sous notre nez toutes ses années.

-Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné Potter, même après avoir constaté que Praott et Potter possédaient la même chouette. Quant à sa cicatrice, je n'y avais jamais fait attention, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue.

-Je n'y avait pas fait attention non plus. Il la cachait bien, et on comprend pourquoi maintenant.

-Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

-Non, mais il ne peut pas m'en envoyer vu que j'ai sa chouette, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue ici seule et sans lettre d'explication.

-C'est effectivement étrange. Mais les autres lieux où elle aurait pu se cacher sont protégés par de très puissants sortilèges alors…

-Je pense qu'entre lui et sa famille, l'entente n'est pas de mise. Draco est d'accord avec moi.  
>-En tant que professeur, je sais que Potter reste toujours à Poudlard lors des vacances. Je pensais simplement qu'il préférait être entouré d'admirateurs.<p>

-Tu n'as vraiment pas une bonne opinion de lui.

-Je n'ai pas une très bonne opinion de son père et maintenant je sais qu'il est très différent de ce dernier. Pas la peine de me le redire. Pour le moment c'est dur de passer d'un élève détesté à un ami qui a disparu pendant vingt années.

-Je comprends. »

Au bout d'une semaine, Draco avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fallait dire que la bibliothèque des Malfoy était bien fournie. Il avait trouvé sans difficulté tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
>Pansy lui envoyait sans cesse de nombreux hiboux, si bien qu'il avait fini par craquer et l'inviter, ainsi que Blaise, afin que la jeune fille ne lui saute pas dessus. Par précaution, il avait aussi invité Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle. Chaque été, depuis sa première année à Poudlard, ils venaient tous, deux, voir trois fois au manoir Malfoy. C'était une sorte de tradition, mais il avait tenté de retarder l'échéance. Son refus de porter la marque, bien qu'officieux, rendait sa vie très dangereuse. Il aimait bien ses amis, mais il savait qu'ils deviendraient tous des mangemorts, leurs parents ne leur laissant pas vraiment le choix. Quoique pour Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle la question ne se posait même pas, tous les trois voulaient devenir mangemorts. Par contre pour Blaise et Théodore, il ne savait pas.<p>

Théodore avait un père violent et très dur, il ne se rebellerait sûrement jamais contre ce dernier et Blaise, eh bien, il ne savait pas trop. Blaise était très beau, il avait de nombreux admirateurs, autant chez les filles que les garçons et il adorait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux. Draco se demandait s'il était vraiment prêt à lécher les pieds de quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise n'avait jamais rien dit lorsque tous parlaient de leur avenir de mangemorts. Il était souvent muet sur le sujet et Draco se demandait si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose.

La première chose qu'il fit avant l'arrivée de ses amis fut de renvoyer la chouette de Potter. Si jamais quelqu'un la trouvait ici, il était mort et la couverture de Severus ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Quoique ce dernier puisse être un très bon menteur quand il le voulait bien.

Lorsqu'un elfe de maison le prévint que ses invités l'attendaient dans un de ses salons, Draco souffla un bon coup et repris le masque que tous lui connaissaient.

#*~*~*~*#

« Je m'ennuie…

-Ca fait déjà la cinquantième fois que tu le dis. Tu vieillis mon pote !

-Mais c'est vrai, je m'ennuie. Tu as beau avoir un manoir à disposition, je m'ennuie quand même.

-Cinquante-deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je ne pense pas que ton père apprécie nos blagues et personnellement je ne souhaite pas l'avoir sur le dos.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu te rends compte, ça ne fait pas une semaine qu'on a quitté Poudlard et on s'ennuie déjà.  
>-Cinquante trois.<p>

-Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te raconte !

-Si je t'écoute, mais tu ne fais que te répéter.

-Tu préfères qu'on fasse nos devoirs ? Demanda cyniquement l'un des deux garçons.

-On est déjà les plus forts, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire nos devoirs si tôt.

-On pourrait inviter les autres.

-Je l'ai déjà fait je te signale, mais ils ne peuvent pas se libérer pour le moment. Elle me manque tellement.

-Oh non, c'est toi qui ne fais que te répéter. Lily me manque, Lily par ci, Lily par là...

-T'es jaloux ?

-Non, elle t'obnubile, tu es juste devenu moins drôle !

-On va dire juste plus mature. Faut dire que par rapport à toi, ce n'est pas très difficile.

-Dis le tout de suite si tu trouves que je ne suis qu'un gamin immature.

-Ah ! Tu l'as dit tout seul.

-Traître. »

Sirius sauta de son lit, oreiller à la main, et attaqua sauvagement son meilleur ami. Une bataille d'oreiller s'engagea dans la chambre, provoquant une cacophonie de cris et d'objets brisés.

« James ! Sirius ! Mais vous n'avez plus cinq ans tout de même, s'exclama Natacha, furieuse.

-J'ai quelques doutes en ce qui concerne Sirius.

-Réparez moi tous les dégâts et arrêtez de vous comportez comme des gamins. Sirius tu as dix sept ans et James pareil.

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé, tenta James.

-Très bien puisque vous ne savez pas quoi faire, j'ai toutes mes plantes à mettre en terre sans magie à cause de leur fragilité.

-Oh non, tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça pendant nos vacances.

-Bien sûr que si, je ne vais pas me gêner, surtout quand mes garçons ne savent pas se tenir. Dépêchez-vous je veux vous voir dans la serre dans moins de cinq minutes. »

Une fois Natacha sortie, la bataille reprit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que James arrête.

« Dépêche-toi, tu ne veux pas voir ma mère en colère, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-Oh, c'est trop mignon, le grand James Potter a peur de sa maman.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête et aide moi, je ne veux pas tout faire moi-même.

-Franchement James, ta mère est une crème, je la vois mal terrifiante, tu n'as jamais rencontré la mienne.

-Ca fait bientôt sept ans que tu me connais, quasiment six que tu connais mes parents, comment peux-tu être aussi naïf ?

-Je te le dis, toi tu ne connais pas mes parents. Ils sont mille fois pires que les tiens, je te l'assure. »

A ce moment là, une Natacha passablement énervée déboula dans la chambre des garçons.

« Très bien, puisque vous ne daignez pas m'aider, je vais vous faire travailler à ma manière. »

Sirius se sentit soudainement un peu moins sûr de lui.

« Je vais vous séparer, vous ne savez pas travailler à deux sans tout casser autour. »

D'un geste de sa baguette, toute la chambre se rangea immédiatement à une vitesse folle. Les deux garçons n'osèrent bouger de peur de se prendre un objet volant qui retournait à sa place.

« James tu rangeras la bibliothèque et le grand salon. Sirius je veux te garder à l'œil, tu vas m'aider à rempoter mes plantes et tu aideras les elfes pour le dessert de ce soir. Herry avait raison, vous n'êtes vraiment pas mature.

-Herry est juste l'exception qui confirme la règle, rétorqua James, pas très heureux de se faire traiter d'immature par sa propre mère.

-Moi ? Faire la cuisine ? Avec les elfes ?

-Aucune discussion ! »

Sirius, la mort dans l'âme, suivit Mme Potter tandis que James rigolait derrière son dos.

« Sans magie James bien sûr !

-Oui, bien sûr ! »

James perdit son sourire et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sirius passa tout son après midi dans la serre puis son début de soirée dans la cuisine.  
>James eut un peu plus de chance et ne passa que son après midi à ranger. Il finit même par rejoindre Sirius en cuisine. Il se mit à pleurer de rire en découvrant l'état de la pièce. Sirius avait étalé de la farine un peu partout sur son plan de travail, des coquilles d'œuf traînaient par ci par là, du sucre trainait dans un coin, du chocolat chaud débordait d'une casserole et s'écoulait doucement sur le plan de travail pour finir par terre. Les elfes de maison s'arrachaient les cheveux et voulaient aider le jeune homme avant qu'il ne mette le feu à la maison, mais la maîtresse de maison avait donné des ordres très précis : surtout ne pas aider Sirius.<p>

« Ce n'est pas drôle, ta mère a décidé de me tuer ! Je ne sais pas du tout faire la cuisine et tes elfes sont sur le point de se suicider. »

James se remit de ses émotions et décida d'aider Sirius. A deux, ils arrivèrent à faire un semblant de gâteau qu'ils mirent au four.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il faut qu'on nettoie tout le bazar que tu as mis Sirius, dit James en contemplant la cuisine.

-Je te signale que tu as participé à tout ce bazar, comme tu le dis si bien.

-Moi ? Tu rigole j'espère! Tu es le seul fautif. Quand je suis rentré, tout était déjà dans cet état.

-Répète ça un peu, dit Sirius en prenant une généreuse poignée de farine.

-Tu nettoies tout ça et pendant ce temps, je vais me prendre une bonne douche chaude, dit James, pas impressionné du tout par Sirius. »

Au moment où il lui tourna le dos, un jet de farine lui atterrit sur la tête.

« Fais attention Potter, je trouve que tu te fais trop de souci, déjà les cheveux blanc à ton âge…

-D'accord, c'est la guerre… »

La cuisine qui était déjà dans un état lamentable devint un champ de bataille. Du lait et des œufs avaient été lancés et les murs en faisaient les frais. Bien sûr, les deux garçons étaient aussi sale l'un que l'autre. Ils cessèrent d'un coup lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Ils se cachèrent derrière un des plans de travail afin que la personne qui venait vers la cuisine ne les voie pas.

« Ma pauvre cuisine, s'exclama Natacha. Sirius, si je te trouve, tu vas regretter d'avoir mis ma cuisine dans cet état. »

Natacha repartit furieuse en direction de la chambre de son fils.

« On a quelques minutes pour tout ranger, s'écria un James recouvert de farine et d'œufs.

-Je tiens à ma vie, rigola Sirius en constatant l'état dans lequel ils avaient transformé la cuisine. »

Avec l'aide de la magie, les tâches les plus persistantes partirent assez rapidement.

« Heureusement qu'on maîtrise bien notre magie, si Peter devait faire de même il mettrait plusieurs heures.

-Dépêche-toi Sirius, je l'entends qui revient. »

A peine avait-il terminé le nettoyage que Natacha réapparaissait par la porte de la cuisine.

« Il reste 20 minutes de cuisson et le dessert sera prêt, fit Sirius sur un ton expert, comme si la bataille n'avait jamais existé.

-On va dans ma chambre, dit James d'un ton doux, il nous reste encore pas mal de devoirs à faire. »

Les deux garçons s'échappèrent avant que Natacha ait pu reprendre ses esprits. Seule dans la cuisine, elle se mit à sourire.

« Ces garçons vont finir par me rendre folle. »

« Heureusement que tu as pensé à nous nettoyer, s'exclama James, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait rien à dire... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à garder ton sérieux face à ma mère.

-Je ne l'ai pas regardée dans les yeux, sinon je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire. Tu ne comptes pas vraiment travailler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'était juste pour sortir de la cuisine avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa torpeur.

-James…

-Quoi ?

-Je m'ennuie !

-Cinquante quatre. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire dans un parfait ensemble.

Lorsque Kevin Potter arriva chez lui, tout était prêt, il n'avait qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table. Il aimait beaucoup quand sa femme prenait ses vacances, elle trouvait toujours le temps de faire un dessert spécial chaque soir, et il n'avait jamais été déçu.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui les garçons ?

-J'ai été traité comme un esclave dans ma propre maison, s'insurgea James tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire. Sirius a même fait le dessert.

-J'ai hâte de goûter ça, dit Kevin, curieux.

-Au lieu de parler, il est l'heure de passer à table.

-Vous avez entendu les ordres du chef, s'exclama Kevin. »

Lorsque le dessert arriva sur la table, Kevin prit le temps de l'observer. C'était en apparence un beau gâteau au chocolat. Peut-être que Sirius avait des talents cachés de cuisinier. Il distribua une part à tout le monde et attaqua avec joie son assiette. Lorsqu'il gouta sa part, il devint légèrement vert et se força à avaler.

« C'est la première fois que tu cuisines ?

-Oui, c'est bon ?

-Goûte, tu verras bien par toi-même. »

James, qui venait de prendre une bouchée de gâteau, la recracha immédiatement dans son assiette.

« Ca fait chaud au cœur de voir que certains apprécient ma cuisine.

-Goûte avant de me critiquer, d'accord? »

Sirius goûta à son tour, recracha immédiatement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche.

« Pour la cuisine, je pense que tu es carrément nul! Fallait bien que quelque chose te résiste, rigola James.

-Je signale au passage que tu étais avec moi pour faire ce gâteau. Tu es aussi nul que moi.

-Tu n'étais pas censé l'aider, James, s'exclama Natacha.

-Ils sont en vacances, laisse-les un peu respirer... Ils vont en avoir besoin, c'est leur dernière année.

-Ce n'est pas une raison! Il faut d'ailleurs que vous commenciez à travailler sur vos devoirs, même si vous avez des facilités !

-Mais…Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire pour convaincre la mère de James que leurs devoirs pouvaient attendre.

-C'est facile, on a le temps, il nous reste un mois et demi avant la rentrée, c'est énorme, s'exclama James.

-Et si je vous proposais des séances d'entraînement ? Dit Kevin à tout hasard, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? S'écria James avec un large sourire.

-Oui, je pourrais vous enseigner les sorts que vous verrez en Défense contre les forces du mal et même des plus puissants, si vous êtes assez performant.

-Quand ? Demanda Sirius, trop heureux de pouvoir bénéficier d'un tel entraînement avec un Auror aussi reconnu que Kevin.

-Eh bien, je pourrais me libérer en début d'après midi.

-Oh oui, s'extasia James.

-Seulement si vous faîtes un devoir chaque matin, dit Natacha avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord, dirent les garçons en même temps. »

Natacha était heureuse de voir ses deux garçons si enjoués à l'idée de s'entraîner. Elle n'était pas contre, bien au contraire, il y avait eu quelques attaques plus poussées contre les Moldus. Le seigneur noir semblait accroître le nombre de ses disciples et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aux sorciers. Savoir James et Sirius capable de se battre et avoir une chance de leur échapper la rassurait énormément.

« On est donc d'accord, dit Kevin, heureux de pouvoir entraîner ces deux là. »

Sirius et James sortirent de table et se mirent à travailler sur leur devoir de Défense qui fut terminé en seulement trois heures.

« Rien de bien difficile, dit Sirius en mettant le point final à son devoir.

-Faut dire que ces sortilèges là, nous les avons acquis en nous entraînant l'année dernière. On connaît déjà les avantages et les points faibles.

-Oui, le plus long c'est la rédaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre à ton avis ?

-J'aimerais m'entraîner sur le bouclier invisible qu'Herry pouvait faire. J'arrive à le conjurer mais pour l'avoir tout autour de moi et invisible, il me reste un peu de travail. Je sens pourtant que j'y suis presque.

-C'est vrai que c'est un sort particulièrement utile.

-J'aimerais voir la tête d'Herry l'année prochaine quand il constatera qu'on est devenu un peu plus puissant.

-Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? Demanda James.

-J'aime bien le croire, il est peut-être juste rentré chez lui un peu plus tôt.

-Alors pourquoi aucun membre de sa famille n'est venu le soir du festin ?

-Ils ont sûrement été retenus ailleurs.

-Je reste pourtant persuadé qu'il ne reviendra pas. C'est comme une sorte d'intuition, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Il me manque. On a mis longtemps à lui faire confiance mais il m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. En fait, je dirais même qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux sur la réalité du monde en dehors de Poudlard, dit Sirius, doucement.  
>-Je vois de quoi tu parles, répliqua James. J'ai eu tendance à croire que tout serais comme à Poudlard : facile et glorieux.<p>

-Je me suis senti si faible face au mage noir, comme un bébé qui ne connaît pas la magie. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment compris son attitude. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

-Il savait déjà se battre, on l'a tous vu à noël dernier. Il avait déjà reçu un entraînement et il apprend très vite.

-Je m'en souviens, quatre essais lui suffisaient pour maîtriser parfaitement un sort. Même si je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de mal à maîtriser un sort, il les a tous maîtrisé avant nous.

-J'ai quand même tenu face à lui lors du tournoi de Duel.

-Tu t'es épuisé tout seul !

-Je sais, il faut absolument que je maîtrise mon caractère. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.

-Sans oublier le fait qu'il a dû combattre de sérieux adversaires avant toi.

-Tu sous-entends que les Gryffondors ne sont pas de bons combattants ?

-Je dirais moins vicieux que les Serpentards. Ils cherchent à être les meilleurs, enfin surtout ma très chère cousine.

- Moi j'ai trouvé qu'il n'était pas si fatigué que ça.

-Il s'est prit de sacrés coups tout de même. Et j'avoue que tu lui en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Sur cette conversation, ils allèrent se coucher afin d'attaquer la journée du lendemain en forme. Demain commencerait leur entraînement.

Le lendemain, Sirius et James tendirent leurs devoirs à Natacha qui leva les yeux au ciel en voyant leurs regards suppliants.

« Allez faire une autre matière, ton père ne rentrera que vers deux heures. »

Les deux garçons, mécontents, montèrent à contre cœur dans la chambre de James.

« J'ai la vague impression de m'être fait avoir dans l'histoire, marmonna Sirius.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, mais si on veut pouvoir s'entraîner cet après-midi, il va falloir faire un autre devoir.

-Potion ? Les sujets sont parfois assez amusants.

-Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était dur de toute manière.

-A cette vitesse là, en une semaine on aura terminé nos devoirs. Ca me déprime.

-Uniquement sous chantage, et puis on pourra passer plus de temps avec les autres. Il faut absolument que j'envoie mon hibou chez Remus et Peter pour savoir quand ils peuvent venir.

-Il me semble que Remus est parti en vacance avec ses parents. Par contre je ne me souviens pas de la durée de son voyage.

-Il part tous les ans trois semaines et revient juste pour la pleine lune. Je suppose que cette année ce ne sera pas différent.

-Et Peter ne peut pas venir plus tôt ?

-Tu connais sa mère, c'est déjà un miracle si elle le lâche une semaine ici.

-Pauvre Peter, une mère aussi aimante. Dommage qu'elle soit trop centrée sur son unique garçon.

-Pas étonnant qu'il soit si poltron, sa mère a toujours tout fait pour lui.

-On a donc trois semaines d'entraînement devant nous ? On va devenir plus fort que les Serpentards.

-Je trouve plus intéressant de devenir plus fort que les mangemorts, et nous savons l'un comme l'autre que ce sont deux catégories différentes, le réprima gentiment James.

-Si tu avais tenu le même discours à toi-même l'année dernière tu aurais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de différence.

-Oui, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en une année. »

Le devoir de potion fut lui aussi rapidement terminé et les deux garçons passèrent leur fin de matinée à jouer dans l'eau du lac situé sur la propriété des Potter.

« C'est quand même beaucoup moins drôle à deux. Tu te rappelles l'année dernière, quand on a fait croire à Peter qu'on s'était noyés, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une crise cardiaque.

-Je me rappelle surtout de la leçon de morale qu'on a reçu par Remus et ma mère.

-C'était quand même très drôle.

-A table les garçons, s'écria la voix amplifiée de Natacha. »

Les garçons sortirent de l'eau et se séchèrent rapidement à l'aide de serviette avant d'aller à table, toujours en maillot.

« Vous auriez tout de même pu enfiler une chemise et un pantalon.

-Il fait tellement chaud maman que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de porter des affaires qui nous donnerons encore plus chaud.

-L'étiquette James voyons, s'exclama Sirius sur un ton bien pompeux, il faut respecter une certaine étiquette.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile Sirius, mais James, il a raison, je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme cela. Il existe certaines traditions que j'aimerais que tu appliques, surtout à ton âge. Je te signale que tu as atteint la majorité sorcière et je souhaite que tu te conduises bien en société.

-Mais on est juste entre nous maman, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on devrait être bien éduqué quand on mange en famille.

-Je veux juste que tu ne prennes pas de mauvaises habitudes. Enfin bref, mangez bien, parce que vous vous dépenserez beaucoup cet après-midi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

-Tu connais le programme de notre entraînement ?

-Vous verrez bien, dit-elle en laissant planer le mystère.

-Ma mère est une traîtresse, dit James en se plaquant une main sur le cœur. »

Kevin arriva peu après le déjeuner et emmena directement les deux garçons dans la salle d'entraînement.

« Bon, pour notre première leçon je veux voir un peu où vous en êtes au niveau du programme de sixième année et de ce que je vous ai appris à noël dernier. »

Kevin enchaîna de nombreux sorts sur les deux garçons qui le contrèrent au début sans problème. Mais l'auror vit bien vite où se situaient les points faibles de ses deux garçons. James avait tendance à vouloir trop attaquer et à ne pas assez se défendre tandis que Sirius mettait trop de temps à réfléchir au sort qu'il voulait employer.  
>En quinze minutes l'auror acheva les deux garçons qui étaient en sueur.<p>

« Je propose une pause, dit doucement Sirius à bout de souffle.

-Accordé, dit Kevin en souriant.

-Merci Merlin, dit James en s'écroulant de tout son long par terre. »

Kevin autorisa les deux garçons à aller boire.

« Le plus décourageant, c'est que tu ne sembles même pas fatigué, même pas en sueur. Tu es surhumain, dit James.

-J'ai eu de bons entraîneurs et surtout, je suis beaucoup plus expérimenté que vous. Je vais procéder à votre entraînement en deux temps bien différents. Tout d'abord, je veux qu'on travaille plus théoriquement. Je veux que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement tous les sorts que je veux vous apprendre. Ensuite, je vous ferais travailler sur votre technique de combat.

-On est si mauvais que ça ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, pour des sixièmes années, vous êtes bons, même très bons. James tu m'as beaucoup impressionné avec ta maîtrise du feu, mais vous ne savez pas combattre. Vous avez de grosses lacunes que je vais tenter de combler. »

Kevin fit une liste de tous les sorts que les garçons devaient maîtriser. La plupart leur avaient été enseigné en sixième année, certains étaient même au programme de septième année, d'après Kevin, et d'autres n'étaient connus que des aurors.

« Ca, c'est l'avantage d'avoir ton père pour nous entraîner. On va devenir invincible.

-On va surtout être bien épuisés si tu veux mon avis, dit James en s'allongeant sur son lit. »

Ils venaient de passer quatre longues heures à s'entraîner sur des sortilèges exténuants et les deux garçons étaient morts de fatigue.

« Une virée dans le lac, ça te dirait, s'écria Sirius.

-Sans problème, dit James en se saisissant de son maillot et d'une serviette, je serais le premier à l'eau.

-Alors là, pas question! S'écria Sirius en attrapant à son tour ses affaires et en rattrapant James. »

#*~*~*~*#

Harry était épuisé et il savait maintenant que cela n'avait rien de normal. Il était souvent pris de vertiges et ne se sentait pas très bien. Les Dursley aussi avaient remarqué son état et en profitaient pour le pousser un peu plus au niveau des corvées qu'Harry refusait de faire. Afin de leur échapper, il allait toujours dans le parc du quartier, prenait un livre avec lui et s'installait dans un petit coin à l'abri des regards.

Mais cette journée là, il fut dérangé par des pleurs qui étaient tout proches de lui. Comme à son habitude, il s'était endormi et maintenant il ne savait plus quelle heure il était. Il sortit de sa pseudo-cachette et alla à la rencontre d'une petite fille toute recroquevillée près d'un arbre voisin. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un peu plus loin plusieurs mamans qui étaient en grande conversation. Sa mère n'avait pas du s'apercevoir que sa fille pleurait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il gentiment. »

La petite fille releva la tête et deux yeux marron pleins de larmes le regardèrent. Harry sentit son cœur fondre devant ce regard si triste. La petite avait plein de sable sur la tête et sur la figure.

« Les autres, ils sont méchants, pleura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda-t-il doucement afin de ne pas effrayer la petite.

-J'ai cassé leur château parce qu'il n'était pas beau et ils m'ont renversé du sable sur la tête.

-Pourquoi avoir détruit leur château ? Ce n'était pas très gentil.

-Non, il m'a lancé la pelle dans mon genou et comme j'avais déjà un bobo, bah ça saigne encore.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir ta maman ?

-Elle est pas là, elle me laisse souvent seule ici et elle vient me rechercher après. »

Harry soupira de la bêtise de certains adultes et regarda attentivement le genou.

« On va faire quelque chose. Je vais faire un bisou magique et tu n'auras plus de bobo, d'accord ?  
>-D'accord, dit-elle en acquiesçant. »<p>

Harry enleva le sable qui était sur la blessure et lorsqu'il fit un bisou, il murmura un sort pour cicatriser.

« Et voilà, tu n'as plus rien. Tu vois, tu n'as plus mal.

-C'est magique! S'écria-t-elle en rigolant. »

En secouant un peu ses cheveux, du sable tomba sur son beau visage et dans sa bouche. Elle recracha le sable avec une moue de dégoût.

« C'est pas bon le sable, dit-elle avec à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

-Allez on va refaire encore un bisou magique, d'accord ? »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et le sable disparut.

« Il faudra que ça reste notre petit secret, tu es d'accord avec moi ?

-D'accord. Dis, tu veux être mon ami ?

-Oui je veux bien, dit-il en rigolant. »

Il regarda la jeune fille partir en direction des jeux et retourna dans son petit coin bien tranquille, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Bah tu viens pas jouer avec moi, s'écria la petite fille.

-Si, j'arrive, dit-il souriant. »

Harry avait hésité avant de répondre. Il serait peut-être mal vu qu'un garçon avec une réputation comme la sienne joue avec une enfant, mais bon, il se décida quand même à faire plaisir à sa nouvelle amie.

« Je ne connais même pas ton prénom, lui dit-il.

-Perrine, je m'appelle comme ça, et toi ?

-Harry.

-Allez, tu viens, on va jouer à la balançoire. Je me mets dessus et tu me pousses, d'accord ? »

Harry se leva, prit son livre avec lui et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la balançoire. Il posa son livre par terre en lançant un sort discret afin que ce dernier ne soit pas abîmé par le sable et poussa doucement la fillette.

« Plus vite, s'écria-t-elle en rigolant. »

Plusieurs mères levèrent le regard vers eux et Harry vit distinctement du dégoût et sûrement de la peur pour l'enfant sur leur visage.

« Que croyez-vous être en train de faire, jeune homme, s'écria l'une d'elles en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Je m'amuse avec Perrine, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un air innocent sur le visage. »

La mère parut un instant surprise puis se reprit.

« Vous ne devriez pas pouvoir rentrer ici. Un garçon tel que vous devrait être enfermé chez lui.

-Le parc est public et si vous n'êtes pas la mère de Perrine, vous n'avez rien à me dire. Je ne fais rien d'interdit, je m'amuse juste avec Perrine parce que les autres ne veulent pas jouer avec elle. C'est tout, dit-il d'une voix douce. »

La mère semblait de plus en plus surprise. Ce garçon était connu pour être à St Brutus, et avoir fait plusieurs mois de prison pour vol et attaque sur plusieurs personnes. Le garçon qu'elle avait en face d'elle était doux et gentil. Il ne faisait que balancer une petite fille, qui au passage, semblait aux anges. Elle décida donc de s'éloigner en gardant un œil sur lui et la fillette. Elle se demandait où était la mère de cette dernière, jamais elle n'aurait laissé son fils seul au parc. Cet évènement lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison.

Lorsqu'il fut six heures passées et que la mère de Perrine n'était toujours pas là, Harry s'inquiéta.

« Elle revient vers quelle heure ta maman ?

-Dans pas longtemps. C'est quand les derniers enfants s'en vont, qu'elle arrive. »

Ils n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de minutes de plus lorsqu'une ombre bien connue de la fillette entra dans le parc. Harry la regarda et remarqua à quel point elle était jeune. Plus vieille que lui quand même, mais elle ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans et la petite avait au moins cinq ans.

« Tu sais maman, je me suis fait un nouveau copain et il est encore là, viens voir. »

Léa, la jeune mère, fut surprise de constater que sa fille s'était fait un ami. Elle n'était pas du genre très sociable, mais elle fut encore plus étonnée lorsqu'elle constata que ce n'était pas un petit garçon mais un jeune homme. Elle eut un peu peur pour sa fille, mais se dit que s'il ne l'avait pas enlevée, c'est qu'il n'était pas méchant.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Léa.

-Moi c'est Harry.

-Je... en fait... enfin juste merci pour Perrine. Je veux dire, d'avoir veillé sur elle et pour avoir joué avec elle, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-C'est dangereux de laisser son enfant seule ici, surtout si vous venez la reprendre si tard.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me juger, merci juste d'avoir été là pour elle aujourd'hui. »

Enervée par le jeune homme qui se permettait de lui faire une réflexion, elle prit Perrine dans ses bras et partit en direction de leur maison.  
>Harry soupira. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très sympathique de lui dire ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas à laisser Perrine seule ici.<p>

Harry reprit son livre et rentra chez son Oncle. Ses vertiges s'aggravaient et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : Dormir.  
>Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la maison, il sentit que l'atmosphère n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Son oncle semblait furieux mais ne disait mot. Il entra dans la cuisine et eut la surprise de tomber sur Dumbledore qui prenait le thé. Il se pinça, histoire de savoir s'il rêvait ou pas. Mais le directeur était toujours là et il lui souriait.<p>

« Un peu de thé Harry ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Assied toi, j'ai besoin de discuter avec toi et ta famille. »

Harry ne se sentait déjà pas très bien mais si en plus il devait discuter avec le directeur, c'était la migraine assurée.

« Tu me sembles fatigué Harry. Tiens, j'ai toujours quelques potions sur moi, bois celle-là. »

Harry prit la fiole et la regarda bizarrement. Il l'ouvrit et une odeur pestilentielle en sortit.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ca ne sent vraiment pas très bon.

-Comme si les potions étaient faites pour sentir bon, plaisanta-t-il. Mais tu peux me la rendre si tu veux. »

Harry hésitait, mais une potion revigorante ne lui ferait aucun mal n'est-ce pas ? De plus il se sentait réellement épuisé. Sans se poser d'autres questions il la bu d'une traite, maudite sois sa nature de Gryffondor...

Il savait hélas que ces potions n'agissaient pas immédiatement et qu'il fallait un petit moment avant de se sentir mieux. Il rendit la fiole à Dumbledore qui lui offrit un petit sourire. Il s'assit en face du vieux sorcier et attendit le début de la conversation qui allait lui donner une belle migraine.

« Tu te rappelles bien sûr de ce que je t'avais dit sur l'usage de ta magie, particulièrement celle sans baguette.

-Vaguement, tenta-t-il.

-Harry…

-Très bien, je m'en souviens, répondit-il en soupirant.

-Je t'avais dit que tu étais encore fragile. Bien que ton corps se soit bien remis, ta magie a été vraiment malmenée, surtout quand on reçoit un héritage de puissance comme le tien.

-Mais je me sens très bien, mentit-il.

-La preuve que non. »

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup bizarre. Il se sentit brusquement vide, même s'il n'avait jamais prit conscience d'être « plein ». Il ne sentait plus la chaleur rassurante que sa magie lui procurait lorsqu'il la sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il se sentait simplement froid et vide. Il leva brusquement les yeux vers Dumbledore qui avait perdu le peu de sourire qu'il avait.

« Quelle était réellement cette potion, demanda Harry sur un ton tranchant.

-Cette potion t'empêche d'utiliser ta magie, elle la bride. Tu ne sens plus ta magie en toi, même si elle est toujours présente. Tu ne peux plus du tout l'utiliser.

-Je suis comme un Moldu, s'écria-t-il horrifié. Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur Dumbledore! Comment avez-vous pu ? J'avais confiance en vous.

-Je t'avais prévenu Harry, je t'avais dit de ne pas l'utiliser et tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Mais, c'était nécessaire…

-Pas de fausses excuses avec moi Harry. Quant à vous Dursley, je vais être clair. Harry a besoin de se reposer. Je veux qu'il garde le lit le plus longtemps possible.

-Très bien, dit son oncle d'un ton doux qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. »

Il le savait…Il le savait, mais il se faisait toujours avoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait encore confiance en Dumbledore ? Pour son propre bien ? Mon œil, sans sa magie la vie chez ses Moldus allait être un véritable enfer.

« Et pour le mois d'août ? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos, il est hors de question que tu t'entraînes pendant ces vacances. Je me chargerais de te faire un emploi du temps à la rentrée où il y aura des aménagements pour tes entraînements.

-Je vais devoir rester ici pendant deux mois ? Sans magie ? Dit-il, horrifié par cette perspective. »

_Mais Dumbledore veut ma mort ou quoi ? Deux mois ici ? Ils vont encore me donner toutes les corvées à faire. Je déteste Dumbledore, je le hais. Et si je demandais à Severus de l'empoisonner ? Il voudra bien m'aider lui, j'en suis sûr. Il est hors de question que je reste dans la maison durant la journée en tout cas. Il peut courir pour que je me repose._

Dumbledore se leva et salua tout le monde avant de disparaître dans un 'pop' sonore. Harry regarda son oncle et sa tante qui semblaient particulièrement heureux.

« Alors comme ça, tu es sans bizarrerie maintenant. Il est donc hors de question que tu ne nous obéisses plus. On a passé une semaine en enfer mais maintenant c'est ton tour, dit son oncle avec un mauvais sourire. »

Harry n'avait envie que d'une chose : Casser le beau vase de l'entrée sur la tête de son oncle. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne se passa rien, rien du tout…

**A Suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 2: Vacances studieuses

**Auteur :** Tobby

**Correctrice:** Leust

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire en écrivant cette histoire…elle sort uniquement de mon imagination ! Ceci est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres qui composent cette histoire !

**Warning :** Rating T. Je ne ferais que mention de sentiments amoureux et les scènes à caractères sexuelles seront bien plus suggérées que décrites. Cette histoire aura un couple homosexuel (Slash).

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les tome 6 et 7 dans son contenu donc il n'y a pas de horcruxes ou de reliques de la mort.**

**NDA:** Enfin le nouveau chapitre est sur la toile ! On oublie le fait que je devais publier tous les mois...Cependant, si vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui, vous le devez à **Leust** (son profil est sur fanfiction. net). Elle a travaillé très rapidement pour corriger et le chapitre 1 et ce chapitre-ci. Donc un grand merci à elle et surtout à ses précieux conseils ! Encore merci à toi ! Je devrais être à l'heure pour le chapitre 3 (publication prévue le 1er Juillet). Bonne lecture à tous ;)

Le lien pour les **réponses aux reviews anonymes** se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Vacances studieuses<strong>

Hermione était distraite. La preuve, cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle relisait la même page de son livre sans en comprendre la signification. Il était rare, voir impensable, qu'Hermione ne comprenne pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'écrit dans un livre, même si le livre en question n'était pas de son niveau. Car, il fallait bien le dire, il s'agissait tout de même d'un livre sur les sortilèges avancés, qu'on ne fournissait qu'aux élèves ayant choisi de se spécialiser dans cette matière. La source de sa distraction : Ron, son petit ami. Bien que n'étant pas d'un romantisme fou, il savait faire attention à elle. Il l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois par de petites attentions qui l'avaient faite rougir.

« Arrête ça ma fille, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui ainsi.

-Tu parles toute seule ? demanda sa mère qui passait dans le couloir.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Tu comptes rester enfermée dans ta chambre toutes tes vacances ?

-Non, j'ai seulement quelques recherches à faire pour ma culture personnelle.

-Tu as toujours quelques recherches à faire pour ta culture personnelle ! Soupira sa mère. Je passais simplement pour te dire que tu avais du courrier. Tu ferais mieux de venir calmer la bête qui saccage notre cuisine et si tu pouvais tout ranger, ça m'épargnerais du travail. »

Hermione se leva brusquement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait qu'un seul hibou capable de saccager une cuisine et c'était celui de son petit ami. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle constata, avec surprise, qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux hiboux. Bien sûr, comme elle l'avait deviné, seul Coq saccageait la cuisine. Elle attrapa le petit hibou avec difficulté et prit la lettre. Etrangement, Coq s'en alla directement par la fenêtre, qui n'était pas fermée.

_Bizarre, il n'attend aucune réponse…_

Elle saisit la seconde lettre qui lui était destinée et constata qu'elle portait le sceau de l'école. Intriguée, elle décida d'ouvrir celle-ci en premier. Les vacances n'avaient commencé que depuis une semaine, il était donc étrange d'avoir un courrier de Poudlard à cette date.

Chère mademoiselle Granger,

Pour des raisons de sécurité et de santé, il vous est vivement déconseillé de correspondre avec Monsieur Potter et ce pour son bien. Suite aux évènements de la fin de son année scolaire, il doit se reposer afin de récupérer tout son potentiel magique. Vous, plus que n'importe qui, comprenez cette situation, j'en suis certain.

Veuillez croire, mademoiselle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur

_Si Dumbledore croit réellement que c'est en coupant Harry de ses amis qu'il ira mieux, il se trompe complètement. J'espère qu'il ne fera rien qu'il pourrait regretter._

Hermione passa à la seconde lettre, celle de Ron.

Ma très chère Hermione,

As-tu reçu cette lettre de Dumbledore ? Je pense qu'il a fait un abus de citron, s'il croit réellement nous empêcher d'écrire à Harry. J'ai tenté de lui écrire une lettre, mais elle n'a pas pu quitter la maison, comme s'il y avait une sorte de sortilège autour. J'espère que tu auras plus de chance que moi.

Je t'embrasse très fort.

Ron

Simple, clair et précis, ça ne ressemble pas à Ron. Je dois déteindre sur lui finalement, c'est plutôt une bonne chose…enfin je crois. Ses joues prirent une coloration rouge lorsqu'elle lut la fin de la lettre.

_Stupides hormones…_

Hermione n'aurait pas été elle-même si elle n'avait pas tenté malgré tout d'envoyer une lettre à Harry. Comme l'avait dit Ron, n'importe quelle lettre pouvait partir de chez elle, exceptées celles destinées à Harry.

Elle eut beau invoquer toutes sortes de sortilèges, aussi bien sur ses lettres que sur son hibou, rien ne fonctionna. Bien qu'elle soit une sorcière plutôt douée pour son âge, elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec les pouvoirs du directeur. Cependant, elle ne s'avoua vaincue que deux jours plus tard.

Elle maudit Dumbledore à de nombreuses reprises et frappa plusieurs fois les murs de sa chambre avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, exceptés ses livres. Elle versa même quelques larmes de rage, mais cela ne changea rien à la situation. Dumbledore continuait de les manipuler et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Elle revit le visage d'Harry quand ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de le contacter et ce n'était pas une expression qu'elle souhaitait revoir chez son ami. De plus, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu lui faire « pour son plus grand bien » ?

Frustrée au-delà du possible, Hermione décida, bon gré mal gré, de commencer un journal destiné à Harry : un recueil de lettres en quelques sortes. Maigre compensation par rapport à une vraie correspondance !

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tes vacances se déroulent bien. Enfin j'en doute, au vu de la lettre du directeur que nous venons de recevoir ! Il nous interdit de t'écrire ! J'ai tenté toutes les astuces que je connaissais pour te faire parvenir quelque chose mais rien n'a réussi…Comme le dit si bien Ron : Il a fait un abus de citron.

Comme tu t'en doutes surement, je passe le début de mes vacances plongée dans les livres. Je compte réaliser un plan de cours qu'on pourrait faire pour continuer l'AD. J'aimerais d'ailleurs en changer le nom. En espérant que tu te joignes à nous pour nous aider. Personne ne sait maîtriser un sortilège d'attaque ou de défense aussi bien que toi.

Je pense à toi et ne désespère pas d'arriver à te contacter cet été.

Hermione.

Elle se sentait presque égoïste de pouvoir communiquer avec Ron. Dégoutée, elle ferma brusquement son petit journal et retourna à sa lecture.

#*~*~*~*#

En une semaine Lily, avait déjà terminé entièrement tous ses devoirs. Ce n'était pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur, même si elle avait adoré chaque matière et qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé écrire ses devoirs. Cependant, si elle s'enfermait volontairement dans sa chambre pour travailler, c'était à cause de sa sœur. Elle avait pensé qu'en vieillissant, Pétunia et elle seraient à nouveaux des sœurs unies. Enfin, elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment unies parce que Pétunia enviait tout ce que faisait et ce qu'avait Lily. Mais avant de découvrir que Lily était une sorcière, ce n'étaient que des bagarres fraternelles. Depuis ses onze ans, Lily subissait des bagarres d'un tout autre genre : verbales. Bien qu'elle y soit habituée, savoir que sa sœur la traitait d'anormalité lui faisait énormément de mal. Elle ne s'en plaignait jamais à ses parents, il faut dire qu'elle leur donnait déjà assez de souci. Ils avaient du assimiler le fait qu'elle ait des pouvoirs magiques, puis qu'ils ne pouvaient correspondre que par hiboux. Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter avec Pétunia.

Mais cet été, Pétunia était encore pire qu'avant. Elle l'avait traitée de tous les noms et l'avait même ridiculisée plus d'une fois devant son nouveau fiancé. Enfin, Vernon n'était plus si nouveau que ça. Ils allaient se marier pour les fêtes de noël et cela dégoûtait profondément Lily que Pétunia puisse aimer un homme tel que lui. Il était grossier, et quand ses parents n'étaient pas dans les parages, il l'insultait à volonté, tout comme sa soeur. Sa baguette l'avait démangée plus d'une fois, surtout qu'elle était autorisé à en faire usage. Mais en présence de moldus, il fallait que ce soit lors d'une urgence seulement et elle était trop raisonnable pour avoir affaire avec le ministère de la magie.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule solution : rester enfermée dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Mais voilà, en quatre jours elle les avait déjà achevés. Elle avait toujours été très rapide dans ses devoirs et la rédaction ne lui posait aucun problème. Il lui fallait donc subir sa sœur, les amies de sa sœur et surtout, l'horrible fiancé de sa sœur.

« Enfin sortie de ta chambre. J'ai cru, avec plaisir, que tu y resterais enfermée jusqu'à ce que cette école de monstre ouvre à nouveau.

-Moi aussi je suis très contente de te revoir Pétunia! Si tu savais à quel point tu ne me manques pas pendant l'année scolaire.

-Parce que tu crois que tu me manques ? Je suis juste heureuse d'être considérée comme fille unique jusqu'à ce que les vacances arrivent. A cause de toi, j'en viens à détester les vacances.

-Eh bien va les passer ailleurs dans ce cas! Comme ça je pourrais enfin me reposer au lieu de te supporter.

-Et pourquoi ce qui te sert d'ami ne t'invite pas ? Peut-être parce que tu es toute seule finalement. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Comment une créature telle que toi pourrait avoir des amis. Ce n'est pas comme moi. D'ailleurs, elles vont bientôt arriver, donc j'aimerais que tu quittes la maison et que tu ne reviennes pas avant six heures. Vernon passera la soirée ici, que ça te plaise ou non, donc je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes.

-Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais exaucer tous tes souhaits sans rien dire ? Non mais tu rêves ma pauvre. C'est la maison de nos parents et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne commandes pas. Je n'obéirais qu'aux parents. Et si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer ce qu'on nous enseigne dans notre école, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette afin que cette dernière fasse sortir quelques étincelles.

-Tu me menaces ?

-Non, c'était juste une mise au point voyons. »

L'atmosphère étant à couper au couteau, Lily décida d'enfiler une tenue légère et alla directement dans le parc à côté de chez elle. Au moins ici, elle serait tranquille. Le contact avec la nature l'avait toujours mise à l'aise, surtout quand elle venait d'avoir une petite dispute avec sa sœur. En voyant les enfants jouer et rire, elle se détendit et s'endormit à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le silence l'éveilla. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie pendant quelques heures et que les enfants étaient partis. En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était déjà sept heures et que l'heure de la torture allait recommencer.

En rentrant, elle vit Vernon se servir dans le frigidaire comme si la maison lui appartenait. Elle l'aima encore moins, enfin si c'était possible. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et envoya un hibou à son amie Gabrielle.

Salut Gaby !  
>J'espère que ton début de vacances se déroule tranquillement et que tu te reposes bien, surtout après l'année qu'on a eue. N'oublie pas non plus que c'est aussi notre dernière année, l'année des Aspics, c'est très important.<br>Réponds-moi !

Lily

C'était très court, mais elle ne voulait pas embêter Gaby avec ses problèmes, la jeune fille ne méritait pas ça. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser à James, elle ne lui avait toujours pas écrit. En fait, elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Elle avait même prévu d'aller chez lui si ce dernier l'invitait, mais elle voulait le faire un peu attendre, histoire de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était en manque de lui. Donc si jamais il lui proposait quelque chose, elle lui répondrait qu'elle ne pourrait se libérer que lors de la troisième semaine de juillet jusqu'à… eh bien jusqu'à la date limite que James pourrait lui proposer.  
>En attendant, elle ne pouvait se satisfaire que de ses propres rêves sur James. C'était dingue comme il pouvait lui manquer. Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi amoureuse de lui en si peu de temps ? Surtout qu'elle le détestait de tout son cœur il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça. Enfin, elle devait bien admettre que plusieurs fois, il l'avait fait rire mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas montré. Et puis son attitude désinvolte l'énervait aussi, mais en une année il avait été transformé. Il était devenu plus humain, elle l'avait même vu pleurer…tout pour casser un mythe. Et elle était tombée complètement amoureuse de lui.<br>On aurait dit une Poufsouffle en manque d'amour, c'était horrible, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut heureuse de constater que non seulement Gabrielle lui avait répondu, mais qu'en plus, elle avait aussi reçu une lettre de James. Elle s'obligea à ouvrir d'abord la lettre de Gabrielle, juste pour pouvoir savourer celle de James plus tard. Oui c'était un peu masochiste, mais bon, elle n'y pouvait rien…

Salut la belle !  
>Mon été se passe bien, enfin il ne vient que de commencer. C'est pour cela que ta lettre m'a un peu intriguée, et tu sais que curieuse comme je suis, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il fallait qu'on parle entre femmes.<br>Mes parents et mon frère sont partis en vacance pendant trois longues semaines et je suis toute seule à la maison, c'est d'un ennui... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes me tenir compagnie…on pourra parler de nos copains. Si tu savais comme Remus me manque! C'est horrible, c'est comme si une moitié de mon âme manquait. Oui je sais, j'en fais trop, mais bon, je ne serais plus Gabrielle sans cela !  
>J'espère que tu pourras venir.<br>Bisous  
>Gabrielle.<p>

Lily faillit hurler de joie en lisant la lettre. Elle avait enfin une excuse pour quitter la maison, ses parents ne lui en voudraient sûrement pas et elle allait enfin être débarrassée de Pétunia. Elle prépara un sac avec des affaires pour trois semaines et s'empressa de cacher ses affaires de magie dans son placard et de le verrouiller d'un sort puissant afin que Pétunia ne puisse l'ouvrir et lui détruire ses objets comme elle en avait prit l'habitude ses dernières années. Une fois cela fait, elle s'allongea sur son lit et décacheta la lettre de James. Elle la sentit et constata que l'enveloppe était parfumée, une essence florale, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire de quelles fleurs ils s'agissait, même si elle supposait que c'était une essence de lys. Elle reconnut bien sûr la belle écriture de James et la toucha du bout du doigt, juste pour voir si elle pouvait connaître ses pensées lorsqu'il avait écrit la lettre.

« Ma pauvre, tu tournes Poufsouffle d'une dangereuse façon, va falloir que tu te reprennes, ça ne va pas du tout, se dit-elle à haute voix.»

Bonjour ma fleur de Lys !  
>Cela ne fait que cinq jours mais déjà, je me sens complètement vide. Ta présence me rendait complet et sans toi je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Tu me manques tellement que j'en ai mal au cœur. Sans toi je me rends bien compte que ma vie est terne. Je ne demande qu'une chose, pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés.<br>J'aimerais beaucoup que tu puisses me rejoindre chez moi pour le reste de l'été. Je sais que cela peut te sembler égoïste de te retirer à ta famille, mais sans toi, l'été me paraît bien froid. Je pourrais aussi venir chez toi, si tes parents m'y autorisaient, mais je transporte avec moi un bagage bien encombrant : Sirius Black.  
>Comme je ne peux pas imposer un tel fardeau à tes parents, je te supplie à genoux de me rejoindre chez moi. Je n'hésiterais pas à tout faire pour que tu sois à mes côtés en ce moment. Je t'aime tellement et ce depuis si longtemps Lily, qu'aujourd'hui, je veux te garder jalousement à mes côtés, te protéger et te gâter comme il se doit.<br>L'amour que j'ai pour toi est si grand que parfois j'en ai peur, de même que j'ai peur de la réponse à cette lettre dans laquelle je mets mon cœur à nu juste pour toi.  
>Je t'aime.<br>James.

_Non je n'ai pas les larmes aux yeux, non je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Je vais rester forte, je ne vais pas…et zut, je pleure. C'est si beau._

Lily se sentait heureuse et terrifiée à la fois. Pouvait-on aimer aussi fort une personne à son âge ? Parce que ce que ressentait James l'effrayait et en même temps, la rendait si heureuse. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas de sentiments aussi forts pour James, elle l'aimait déjà énormément. Assez en tout cas pour dire qu'elle était amoureuse.

Elle répondit d'abord à Gaby pour lui dire qu'elle viendrait chez elle dès le lendemain et ce jusqu'à la fin juillet, au moment où ses parents et son frère rentreraient. Puis elle répondit à James où elle lui dit qu'elle viendrait chez lui dès le début août, voir fin juillet. Elle lui transmit tout son amour sans s'étendre autant que lui.

« J'ai une amie qui m'a invitée à passer la fin juillet chez elle et ensuite, j'irai chez un ami jusqu'à la fin août, déclara Lily lors du dîner en présence de ses parents.

-Tu ne souhaites pas rester un peu à la maison avant d'aller chez tes copains, dit sa mère, un peu inquiète de ne pouvoir avoir sa fille autant qu'elle l'aimerait.

-Eh bien, vous travaillez toute la journée et mes amis sont loin d'ici, enfin…

-Je comprends, j'ai eu 17 ans moi aussi. C'est les vacances, elle a bien le droit d'aller s'amuser chez ses copines tout de même! S'exclama gentiment son père

-Merci Papa, je t'adore, dit Lily en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bien, puisque je n'ai rien à dire…

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je repasserais prendre mes affaires de magie début août, on pourra passer le week-end ensemble.

-D'accord, puisque ça te fait tellement plaisir de rejoindre tes amis. »

Pétunia avait un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle allait enfin être débarrassée de sa sœur pendant tout l'été. Elle s'arrangerait juste pour ne pas être là lors du dernier week-end de juillet.

Le lendemain matin, le père de Lily l'emmena au chaudron baveur avant d'aller travailler et elle rejoignit Gabrielle par cheminette.

« Lily, te voilà enfin, dit cette dernière en lui sautant au cou.

-Doucement Gaby, moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te revoir.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette maison me fait peur quand je suis toute seule. Je déteste ça mais je ne voulais pas partir avec mes parents. Ils sont partis en voyage d'affaires en Europe et mon frère est allé chez des amis que je ne connais pas. Ils sont partis en camping.

-Ton frère connaît le camping ?

-Eh bien non, mais il a des amis moldus qui en font tous les ans. Il a décidé de tester à la façon moldu, je ne pense pas qu'il soit déçu.

-Pauvre Alec, dit Lily en riant.

-Et donc, me voilà seule au monde…

-Et Remus ? Demanda Lily.

-Figure toi qu'il est parti pour trois semaines, il revient donc dans deux semaines.

-Tu ne vas pas le voir à ce moment là alors ?

-Non, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit c'est une tradition qu'il aille chez James et qu'ils se réunissent. Tu sais, entre eux, tous les quatre.

-Eh bien, j'ai dit à James que je le rejoindrais début août, donc tu pourras venir avec moi chez lui. Je sais qu'il t'invitera vu qu'il y aura Remus et il habite dans un manoir, ce ne sera pas la place qui manque, crois-moi.

-Remus me manque tellement, tu savais qu'il m'écrivait tous les jours ? C'est tellement romantique. Bien sûr je lui réponds par un long roman, mais maintenant que tu es là je ne vais pas écrire pendant toute la journée, on va pouvoir avoir nos vacances de filles.

-James aussi m'a écrit, lui confia Lily, c'était tellement romantique, j'en ai pleuré.

-Toi, tu as pleuré en lisant une lettre ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Lily cœur de glace ?

-Oh arrête, je n'ai jamais été cœur de glace…enfin presque pas…

-Serais-tu tombée malade ?

-Non pourquoi.

-Si, tu as attrapé le virus de l'amour…tu es complètement amoureuse de James. Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit l'année dernière, je lui aurais ri au nez, mais maintenant…

-Oh c'est bon, hein! Tu as raison, dit-elle en soupirant. Je suis complètement amoureuse, mais en même temps…je ne sais pas, j'hésite, et j'ai peur en même temps. Et puis si ce n'était qu'un temps ? S'il se mettait à flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu rigoles, il a mit si longtemps à t'avoir qu'il ne peut pas se désintéresser de toi aussi rapidement. Je te propose une journée shopping demain, et puis on pourra aller à la piscine et puis ensuite j'ai quelques endroits à te montrer. J'ai aussi des amies moldus à te présenter. On ne va pas se reposer! Et bien sûr, film d'horreur au cinéma avec pop-corn.

-Ca me paraît très prometteur tout ça.

-Bon le point noir, c'est qu'il faut que je fasse aussi mes devoirs.

-Les miens sont déjà terminés.

-Déjà ? Raconte-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si grave pour que tu te mettes à faire tes devoirs entièrement et si tôt.

-Pétunia, grimaça Lily. »

Elle lui raconta toutes les misères que sa sœur lui avait fait subir, puis elles décidèrent d'installer la chambre afin qu'elles puissent dormir toutes les deux par terre pour pouvoir être au même niveau lors des confidences entre filles.

#*~*~*~*#

Harry fut expédié directement dans sa chambre et il put entendre le bruit des verrous fonctionner.

« Il existe enfin une justice dans ce monde de monstre je trouve, dit cruellement son oncle. Tu resteras dans cette chambre tant que tu n'auras pas décidé d'être plus enclin à nous aider.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera, cracha Harry, furieux.

-Tu finiras bien par changer d'avis. Il paraît qu'on ne peut pas survivre plus d'une semaine sans boire, et je pense que tu craqueras avant nous, espèce d'erreur de la nature.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je ne suis pas observé ? Vous pensez réellement qu'ils vous laisseront faire ?

-Ils ne sont jamais intervenus pour le moment. »

Harry ne répondit pas, son oncle avait raison, l'Ordre n'était quasiment jamais intervenu en sa faveur pendant les vacances d'été, mis à part l'année dernière.  
>Soupirant de lassitude et de fatigue, Harry alla directement s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormit sans entendre le discours de son oncle sur les corvées qu'il allait devoir faire.<p>

Harry fut réveillé par un cri strident provenant de sa tante. Cette dernière était à l'entrée de sa chambre et lui hurlait qu'il devait se rendre utile.  
>Bien trop fatigué, il renvoya sa tante par quelques vérités méchantes et se rendormit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.<br>Bien sûr, à son réveil, il était midi passé et la porte de sa chambre était close. Il lui était impossible de sortir de sa prison. Ne pouvant rien faire, il ouvrit son livre de potion et se mit à le lire sans vraiment le comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se focaliser sur ce qu'il lisait, il pensait à autre chose. Severus et Narcissa lui manquaient énormément, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Personne ne lui avait encore écrit. Il y était habitué de la part d'Hermione et de Ron, il soupçonnait même Dumbledore d'y être pour quelque chose. Mais il avait espéré que ses deux autres amis lui demanderaient de ses nouvelles. Severus récupérait sûrement des informations pour Dumbledore et Narcissa devait s'occuper de son fils. Il envia Draco à ce moment là, au moins, lui, il n'était pas enfermé dans une chambre et il ne mourrait sûrement pas de faim.

C'est sur ces pensées bien tristes qu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il se leva, un vertige le prit et il dût attendre quelques secondes que sa vision redevienne nette avant de pouvoir accueillir sa chouette.

« Hedwige, dit-il sur un ton joyeux lorsque sa chouette vint se poser sur son épaule. »

Il prit la lettre et la déposa sur son bureau, il voulait avant tout passer un peu de temps avec sa chouette.

« Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme, j'espère que tu prends bien soin de toi. En tout cas, ça à l'air d'aller pour toi. »

Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille.

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de quoi te faire boire ni manger, tu les connais, ils m'ont enlevé tout ce qui m'appartient. Enfin, j'en ai caché une bonne partie, mais je n'ai pas pu tout cacher. »

Il resta une bonne heure à parler avec sa chouette, à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cette semaine de vacances et il finit par la trahison de Dumbledore.

« Même s'il a peut-être agit dans mon propre intérêt, il connaît la vie que je mène ici, il pense qu'en disant aux Dursley d'être gentils avec moi tout s'arrangera. Il ne les connaît vraiment pas. Il peut être parfois si naïf. De toute manière, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre comment Dumbledore fonctionnait. Au moins l'année dernière, c'est moi qui lui faisait des mystères et il détestait ça, tu peux me croire Hedwige, il ne supportait pas les secrets ! Cette année je vais lui faire regretter son geste. Je suis comme un moldu Hedwige, tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai plus aucune magie, c'est comme si on m'avait vidé de l'intérieur, j'ai si froid et je me sens si seul… »

Hedwige regardait son maître d'un air triste et compatissant. Bien que ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, elle ressentait les émotions d'Harry au fur et à mesure de son monologue.

« Heureusement que tu es là toi, ma fidèle amie, je suis si désolé de n'avoir pas pris soin de toi l'année dernière. Je ne pouvais pas non plus te montrer partout, tu es assez reconnaissable. Mais cette année, promis, je viendrais souvent te voir à la volière. »

C'est alors qu'il décida de finalement lire la lettre.

Cher ami,  
>J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes vacances se déroulent normalement. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps et maintenant que je sais que tu es là, tu me parais inaccessible. Je ne sais même pas où tes moldus habitent. Dans Londres ? En banlieue ? Ou même peut-être en pleine campagne ? Mais je ne préfère pas savoir, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en danger, Merlin sait que tu le fais très bien tout seul. Notre ami a enfin accepté de vivre avec nous au manoir. Il est très occupé comme tu le sais et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Mais parlons de toi, est-ce que tu es bien traité ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Tu sais que je peux te fournir n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas.<br>Je t'embrasse.  
>Petite Fleur<p>

Harry sourit, Narcissa connaissait la discrétion, peu de monde pouvait deviner qui lui écrivait et c'était tant mieux.  
>Au moins elle allait bien. Apparemment, Lucius ne semblait pas être dans les parages mais Harry savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Voldemort allait forcément réapparaître, il avait été discret l'année dernière, il préparait donc un mauvais coup. Tous les soirs, Harry fermait son esprit à l'aide de l'occlumancie et pourtant, il sentait les diverses émotions du Lord, à un degré très faible mais il les ressentait quand même. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'Harry ressentait de la joie de la part du Lord, une certaine joie malsaine annonciatrice de malheurs pour les sorciers.<p>

Cependant, à cause, ou grâce, tout dépendait du point de vue, à la potion de Dumbledore, Harry ne ressentait plus les émotions de Voldemort, un peu comme une radio qui avait été cassée. Ce silence était oppressant, il n'y était pas vraiment habitué. Il ne servait plus à rien si maintenant il ne pouvait même plus prévoir ce que Voldemort préparait.

Harry s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir et ne se réveilla qu'en pleine nuit. Son estomac le lançait, il se sentait faible, nauséeux et surtout, il avait un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il se leva, sa chambre tourna un instant avant de redevenir stable. Il fit une grimace en constatant que les Dursley ne lui avaient rien laissé à manger mais qu'ils lui avaient laissé une sorte de pot de chambre, un ancien pot de Dudley sûrement.

Harry avait appris à mettre sa fierté de côté lorsque les conditions le nécessitaient et se fut sans gaieté de cœur qu'il se soulagea et qu'il osa demander à son amie qu'elle lui envoie de la nourriture, si possible non réduite par magie.

**#~*~*~#**

Ron passait d'agréables vacances, enfin presque agréables. Il aurait aimé que sa chambre ne soit pas prise d'assaut par son frère Bill, et que les jumeaux n'aient pas brusquement décidé de revenir habiter à la maison familiale pour les vacances. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans cette maison. Heureusement, ils avaient le droit de sortir dans le jardin même si celui-ci était toujours surveillé par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione lui manquait beaucoup. Heureusement, il pouvait lui envoyer des lettres, quant à Harry…il était toujours énervé contre le directeur. De quel droit il leur interdisait de lui écrire ? Il avait tenté, à de nombreuses reprises, de lui envoyer quelque chose, mais rien à faire. Il avait même mit Fred et Georges dans le coup ! Hélas, ces deux là n'avaient rien trouvé non plus. Harry allait leur en vouloir, c'était certain…Après avoir passé la moitié de l'année déprimé par son absence, voilà qu'on lui interdisait de communiquer avec lui alors que c'était son meilleur ami.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ginny qui était elle aussi sortie de la maison.

-A faire vivre un enfer à notre très cher directeur.

-Tu penses donc à Harry.

-C'est pas juste, en particulier pour lui. On sait comment il est traité chez ses Moldus et pourtant on ne peut rien faire. Pas même une escapade dans Londres pour aller le trouver, on est bien trop surveillés pour ça.

-Deux mois, ce n'est pas si long que ça.

-J'espère bien que ce sera moins. J'ai toujours l'espoir que Dumbledore le fasse venir après son anniversaire. Après tout il aura dix sept ans, la majorité sorcière.

-En ce qui concerne Harry, Dumbledore fait toujours tout de travers, alors n'y compte pas trop. »

Ron soupira et entraina sa sœur dans un exercice de Quidditch.

**#~*~*~#**

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans la pièce, Pansy cessa de parler à Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle cessèrent de regarder par la fenêtre et Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Comme toujours, tu sais te faire attendre, lança malicieusement ce dernier.

-Un Malfoy se fait toujours désirer, c'est bien connu, s'exclama Draco sur un ton pompeux.

-Oh Draco, s'écria Pansy, comme tu m'as manqué. Ces quelques jours sans toi ont été d'un ennui terrible.

-Je les ai trouvé pourtant bien agréable, rétorqua Draco.

-Ah bon ? Sans petit lion dans les pattes pour s'amuser, la vie me semble bien triste.

-Trop prévisible, c'est si simple de les mettre en colère que cela en devient lassant.

-Les derniers jours pourtant ont été un peu plus pimentés.

-Tu parles sûrement de Potter, Blaise.

-De qui d'autre…

-Le mettre en colère n'est pas la solution, il est devenu bien trop puissant.

-Pour avoir collé Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle au mur sans baguette, je dirais même très puissant. Peu de sorciers en sont capables.

-A votre avis, où a-t-il disparu pendant l'année ? Demanda Pansy.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, nous ne sommes pas dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore, dit Draco.

-De toute manière, encore une année avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et ensuite nous serons enfin libres et puissants. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. On nous respectera enfin à notre juste valeur. »

Pansy semblait jubiler à l'idée de son avenir, elle n'avait jamais caché vouloir faire partie des mangemorts et tous savaient exactement de quoi elle parlait. Blaise choisit de se taire tandis que Draco fit un sourire en coin.

« De toute façon, avec ton père tu as une place déjà toute dorée, continua Pansy à l'intention de Draco.

-Et je compte bien en profiter ma chère.

-As-tu des nouvelles de ton père, demanda Blaise.

-Hélas non. Je pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose et ne pas pouvoir être là bas à les aider…

-Oui je comprends, s'écria Pansy avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Si seulement on pouvait massacrer quelques Moldus. Un de plus, un de moins, de toute manière il y en a tellement qu'on ne verra pas la différence.

-On pourrait même participer à une mission, s'écria Goyle qui semblait être sorti de sa rêverie. »

Draco les observait tranquillement. Blaise ne disait rien mais semblait en parfait accord avec les dires de Pansy, son regard calculateur en disait long.

« A votre avis que va faire Potter cette année pour se faire remarquer, demanda Blaise.

-De toute façon, Dumbledore va couvrir ses moindres faits et gestes afin que les journaux n'en apprennent rien. Vous n'avez pas trouvé bizarre que les journaux n'aient pas retourné toute l'Angleterre lors de l'annonce de sa disparition, remarqua Pansy.

-Tout simplement parce que tous savaient que Dumbledore avait envoyé Potter dans un lieu sûr. Comme si Poudlard ne lui suffisait plus, cracha Draco. Je hais Potter. J'ai vraiment hâte de l'avoir en face de moi. Je suis sûr qu'un Duel pourrait être très intéressant.

-Je ne m'y risquerais pas si j'étais toi Draco, tu as vu ce qu'il sait faire, et je pense que sa magie n'est pas encore à sa pleine puissance. Il lui manquera sûrement toute sa vie la magie de sa famille.

-La quoi ? Demanda Crabbe.

-Tu sais sûrement de quoi je parle, Draco. Les anciennes lignées de sorciers, les plus puissantes, ont accumulé au fur et à mesure des siècles un potentiel de magie. Cette puissance est telle qu'elle ne peut pas être transmise lors de la conception d'un enfant, cela détruirait son organisme et finirait par le tuer. Seuls les plus aptes peuvent hériter de cette magie. Il est même écrit que certains sorciers de ces lignées n'ont pas eu droit à cette puissance alors que leurs héritiers y avaient accès.

-Et tu sais ça comment ? Moi-même, je ne suis pas au courant.

-Il s'agit de légendes qui se transmettent dans ma famille, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules, ainsi que beaucoup de recherches.

-Et comment les héritiers peuvent y accéder si même les parents n'y ont pas accès ? Demanda Pansy, très intéressée.

-En général, dans la demeure héritée de génération en génération.

-La maison des Potter a été détruite, non ? Demanda Draco.

-Oui et leur puissance doit être à jamais perdue. C'est ainsi que certaines familles ont perdu de leur importance dans la société sorcière.

-Comme les Weasley ?

-Oui Goyle, mais pour eux c'est aussi à cause de leur nombreuse descendance, quelle déchéance pour les Sang Pur.

-Et toi Drakichou, tu as cette puissance ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es sûr de toi, Blaise ?

-Certain, je me suis énormément renseigné sur les différentes puissances magiques. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquels Vous-savez-qui est aussi puissant. Il est le descendant de Serpentard et a eu accès à toute la puissance de cette famille. Mais les personnes ayant accès à cette puissance sont maintenant presque toutes éteintes. Il doit rester les Malfoy, les Black et il y avait les Potter et quelques autres grandes familles dans le monde j'imagine. Aujourd'hui il ne doit rester que ta famille Draco, et celle de Vous-savez-qui, si jamais il a une descendance.

-Tu pourrais être le sorcier le plus puissant après notre Lord. Tu te rends compte Drakichou !

-Pansy, te serait-il possible de t'éloigner de moi, j'ai besoin d'air, s'énerva le concerné.

-Mais comme je l'ai dit, tout le monde ne peut pas accéder à cette puissance. Si jamais elle existe dans ta famille Draco, tu peux très bien ne jamais la posséder.

-Pourquoi un tel refus, demanda Crabbe.

-Parce que si la personne n'est pas en mesure de contenir cette puissance, alors elle mourra au bout de quelques semaines. Comme les sorciers tiennent à leurs héritiers, un sort entoure cette puissance et juge celui qui la demande.

-Où chercher cette puissance, questionna Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, tous les sorciers l'ont bien cachée afin que personne ne tente d'obtenir la puissance magique de la famille.

-On parle de puissance ? Demanda une voix qui les surprit tous. »

Plongés dans leur conversation, personne n'avait entendu Théodore Nott entrer dans le petit salon.

« Salut Théo, dit poliment Blaise. Alors ces vacances ?

-Si ennuyeuse, personne sur qui se défouler à part quelques elfes de maison qui traînent. Vivement la rentrée que je puisse me faire la main sur les premières années de Gryffondors, juste histoire qu'ils comprennent que nous sommes les maîtres de Poudlard.

-Avec un peu de chance Weasley et compagnie vont débarquer, s'extasia Pansy, on pourrait tester quelques sortilèges bien sentis.

-Weasley et compagnie ? Dit Draco d'un ton dégoûté. Je préfère encore le trio, ou Potter et sa bande. Mettre Weasley au premier plan ça fait…

-C'est vrai que ton rival préféré est rentré à la maison, marmonna Théodore. Ils vont encore se mettre à ses pieds et bénir chaque mot qui sortira de sa bouche.

-Peut-être, mais au moins ce sera bien plus drôle de se battre contre Potter plutôt que contre Weasley, s'énerva Draco. Se battre contre la belette est d'une facilité déconcertante, au moins Potter sait riposter.

-C'est vrai, admit Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Finalement, sans Potter, tu t'es bien ennuyé.

-Ne redis jamais ça! La vie sans Potter était si belle, pas de Survivant par ci, pas de nouvelles sur sa vie amoureuse ou autre par là…

-Je te signale que tu as largement participé à la publication de toute sa vie dans les journaux.

-Oui, au début c'était drôle, mais c'est devenu d'un lassant.

-Assez parlé de Poudlard, trancha Théodore, parlons de ce que vous voulez faire après.

-Mon Drakichou sera le prochain ministre de la magie, affirma Pansy.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de travailler au ministère. J'ai demandé une formation de potions.

-J'ai demandé une formation de médicomage, dit tranquillement Blaise. Après tout, plus on en sait sur le corps humain, plus il est facile de torturer sans tuer.

-Quel esprit Blaise. Pour ma part, mes parents vont tout faire pour que je suive des cours particuliers dans les domaines plutôt noirs, dirons nous, s'extasia Pansy. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Crabbe et Goyle qui tentaient de suivre la conversation.

« Vous ne pourrez pas toujours être derrière Draco, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Euh, je sais pas, répliqua intelligemment Crabbe.

-Je pensais travailler dans la sécurité, intervint Goyle.

-Auror ? S'étouffa presque Pansy.

-Non, juste surveiller et éloigner les curieux de certaines boutiques de l'allée des embrumes.

-Tu me rassures, dit Pansy en reprenant une respiration normale.

-Et toi Théo ?

-Mes parents vont parfaire mon éducation en magie noire et après, je compte entrer au ministère en tant qu'exécuteur de sanctions données par le ministère ou d'autres personnes, si on met le prix bien sûr. »

Pansy regarda Théo comme s'il s'agissait de son nouveau héros tandis que Draco enregistrait l'information.

_Ne jamais avoir Théo sur le dos dans le futur me paraît une très bonne option !_

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'elfes de maison qui apportaient des gâteaux.

« Quels sont tes projets pour cette année Draco ?

-M'entraîner dur pour rendre mon père fier de moi.

-Tu es déjà très fort, minauda Pansy.

-Dès que je suis assez puissant, j'écrase Potter, finit Draco sans faire attention à la réplique de Pansy.  
>-Tu t'attaques à une chasse gardée, dit Théodore.<p>

-Tant qu'il est à Poudlard, Potter est à moi, une fois dehors…on verra bien.

-Potter a toujours eu une chance insolente. Pourquoi crois-tu pouvoir l'atteindre quand notre seigneur lui-même n'y arrive pas, demanda Blaise.

-Tes paroles sont offensantes, cracha Pansy. Notre Seigneur a pour le moment mieux à faire que de chasser une proie aussi facile que Potter.

-Parce que je pense qu'un jour ou l'autre, la chance tourne, continua Draco.

-J'adore cette idée, on pourrait le coincer dans un couloir et lui taper dessus, dit Crabbe.

-Entre nous, je trouve que Potter attire le danger tout seul. Il suffit juste qu'on soit là quand il se présente et qu'on aide un peu le destin.

-Tu as toujours eu les meilleures idées mon Drakichou. »

Draco éloigna une fois de plus Pansy de sa personne et alla à la fenêtre.  
>L'après midi passa plutôt rapidement et Pansy se lamenta sur le fait de vivre sans le voir pendant encore un peu moins de deux mois.<p>

Depuis trois jours, Severus s'était installé au manoir et profitait de ce temps avec son filleul pour lui enseigner des potions un peu plus poussées, au plus grand plaisir de Draco. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna, Draco eut la surprise de voir apparaître la chouette de Potter avec une lettre destinée à sa mère.

« Tu corresponds avec lui ?

-Je lui ai juste écrit une lettre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pas de quoi faire un drame tout de même. En plus, c'est cette chouette qui est venue me trouver.

-Correspondre avec Potter, marmonna Draco, j'aurais tout vu… »

Narcissa prit la missive et la lut. Draco vit sa mère pâlir légèrement et s'excuser.

« Je n'ai plus faim. J'ai des choses à faire, il faut que j'y aille.

-Attends, l'arrêta Severus. Je crois que la moindre des choses est de nous mettre au courant tout de même.

-C'est juste que je trouve particulièrement étrange qu'Herry me demande de la nourriture non réduite par magie…Déjà me demander de la nourriture est étrange en soi, mais non réduite par magie ! J'en déduis qu'il ne peut pas utiliser sa baguette et pour l'ennemi numéro 1, je trouve ça bien imprudent de la part de Dumbledore. »

Narcissa sortit de la salle à manger, laissant Severus et Draco légèrement choqués de la nouvelle. Severus vit que Narcissa en avait oublié la lettre du Survivant. Il reconnut instantanément son écriture.

Chère Petite Fleur,  
>Ta lettre m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je passe des vacances des plus ordinaires, je dirais qu'elles ne changent pas des années précédentes. Je suis content de savoir que notre ami commun est proche de toi, je suis ainsi plus rassuré pour ta sécurité, même si je me doute que le manoir est bien protégé. J'espère que tes vacances à toi se passent bien et que tu arrives à retrouver le fils que tu as toujours souhaité lorsque nous étions encore en cours. Ma demande va sûrement te paraître des plus étranges mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Il faudrait que tu m'envoies un peu de nourriture. Ici ce n'est pas le grand luxe. Une dernier chose, ne la réduis pas par magie s'il te plaît.<br>Amitiés sincères  
>Ta conscience<p>

Au moins il n'avait pas signé en gros Harry Potter et n'avait mentionné aucun nom. Il faisait quelques progrès côté subtilité le petit lion.  
>Draco avait bien sûr lut par-dessus l'épaule de Severus. Il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il avait voulu dire par 'le fils que tu as toujours souhaité' mais il pourrait sûrement interroger sa mère sur ce point. Enfin, une fois qu'elle se serait calmée.<p>

« Je suis très étonné que Potter fasse une telle demande, surtout à ma mère. J'aurais cru qu'il s'adresserait d'abord à Miss-Je-sais-tout ou Weasley.

-Je pense que la chouette ne peut pas atteindre les endroits où se trouvent Miss Granger et Mr Weasley.

-Mais le lieu de Potter est accessible par hiboux ? Etonnant.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela… »

Draco préféra finir son assiette et remonta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre. A partir de ce jour là, Draco remarqua que la chouette de Potter faisait de nombreux allers-retours entre le manoir et le lieu où habitait son ennemi préféré. Il avait gardé une attitude stoïque lorsqu'il était en présence de Severus mais intérieurement, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la propre famille du Survivant ne le nourrissait pas. Et puis, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un pari de Gryffondor, faire cuisiner les elfes des Malfoy pour nourrir le Survivant...Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment logique mais Draco refusait d'admettre que peut-être, la famille de Potter n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'il se l'était imaginé.  
>Il préférait penser que c'était encore une lubie de Potter pour attirer une fois de plus l'attention sur son cas, tout comme le fait de ne rien réduire. Ca aussi c'était une idée stupide. Ils étaient entrés l'année dernière en second cycle, il pouvait faire autant de magie qu'il le souhaitait et par-dessus le marché, il était un sorcier puissant. Alors pourquoi ne pas réduire magiquement la nourriture ?<p>

En réalité Potter était un mystère qui l'obsédait et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas penser à ce dernier.

**#~*~*~#**

Lorsqu'il vit Hedwige revenir avec un gros paquet, Harry fut soulagé. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose.  
>Il découvrit un assortiment de petits gâteaux, qui, même si ce n'était pas un repas complet, étaient mieux que rien du tout.<p>

Le lendemain, son oncle vint le voir dans sa chambre et parut un instant déçu de constater que son neveu semblait en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ne souhaitant tout de même pas avoir plus de gens bizarres sur le dos, il finit par donner à Harry de la nourriture, spécial régime Dudley. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait le droit à un bout de viande, quelques légumes douteux et une carafe d'eau tous les jours.

_Bon, faut voir le bon côté des choses, au moins je ne mourrais pas de faim, mais ce n'est pas avec si peu que je risque de me remplumer._

« Si les sorciers ne me voient pas sortir de la maison au moins une fois par jour, ils vont s'inquiéter. Vous devriez me laisser sortir.

-Et puis quoi encore? Pour que tu ailles te plaindre ?

-Je ne dirais rien si je peux sortir une fois par jour et pour une durée que j'estimerais nécessaire, dit Harry en fusillant son oncle de son regard glacial.

-Tu vas me parler autrement, espèce d'avorton, rugit son oncle.

-Si jamais tu as le malheur de lever la main sur moi, crois-moi, tu le regretteras toute ta vie Dursley, dit Harry d'un ton calme et froid. »

Désarçonné par le ton de son neveu et ne voulant aucun problème avec les autres, Vernon accorda à Harry une sortie par jour à condition qu'il effectue ses corvées.

« Je ne suis pas votre esclave. Demandez ça à Dudley !

-A partir de maintenant, si tu veux manger ou sortir, tu as intérêt à faire ce qu'on te dit. »

N'ayant à disposition que les pâtisseries de Narcissa, Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater le seul repas par jour que son oncle lui accordait. En plus, on n'était encore qu'au mois de juillet, comment allait-il survivre jusqu'à la fin août sans manger ? Et il était hors de question de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Pour le moment, Harry lui en voulait trop pour lui demander quoi que ce soit.

« J'accepte, dit Harry avec regret. »

Vernon partit avec un sourire satisfait et demanda à Harry de nettoyer entièrement la cuisine et le salon.  
>Harry détestait sa famille et l'absence de ses amis lui pesait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Narcissa et Hermione et Ron ne semblaient pas vouloir lui donner de nouvelles. Toute sa vie, il avait été seul, et cela avait changé grâce à Poudlard. Pourtant, quand l'été revenait, il se sentait encore plus seul que dans son enfance.<br>Il détestait pleurer, mais des fois, ça faisait du bien et c'est précisément ce qu'il fit ce matin là.

Après s'être lavé le visage, il descendit et commença le ménage. Bien sûr il le bâcla, il n'allait pas non plus s'y attarder alors qu'il préférait aller dehors pour pouvoir prendre l'air.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il partit en direction du parc sous les cris de protestation de son estomac. Il rencontra à nouveau la petite Perrine qui semblait seule encore une fois. Et sa mère qui n'était toujours pas là...

« Bonjour Perrine, encore toute seule ?

-Bah oui, les autres sont trop méchant avec moi alors je leur parle plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Ils veulent pas que je joue avec eux et je peux pas aller sur les balançoires, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas montrée très gentille non plus.

-Bah…mais ils étaient méchants alors je leur ai jeté du sable.

-Allez viens, on va jouer à la balançoire.

-Mais ils veulent pas…

-Oui mais comme tu es avec moi, ils vont bien vouloir. »

Effectivement, lorsque les enfants virent Harry, ils ne dirent rien et laissèrent le grand et la petite jouer ensemble.

« Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquilles !

-Oui, mais c'est parce que tu es grand, c'est pour ça.

-Peut-être. Dis moi Perrine, pourquoi ta maman elle ne vient te chercher que tard le soir ?

-Bah, elle travaille, c'est pour ça, et c'est pas facile pour elle tu sais. Elle est tout le temps fatiguée.

-Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans un centre aéré ?

-Maman elle dit que c'est trop cher.

-Et ton papa, il ne travaille pas lui ?

-Bah moi je n'ai pas de papa, tu as un papa toi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas de papa et pas de maman.

-C'est vrai ? Tu vis tout seul ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué et crois moi, j'aimerais mieux vivre seul qu'avec mon oncle.

-T'aimes pas ta famille ?

-Non.

-Bah moi non plus j'aime pas ma famille, enfin sauf maman. Parce que les autres ils font toujours pleurer maman, alors je les aime pas. »

Ils jouèrent ainsi tout l'après midi jusqu'à ce que Léa revienne.

« Je vous avais dit de ne plus vous approcher de ma fille.

-Je suis désolé mais elle s'ennuyait, je ne lui ai pas fait mal vous savez.

-On ne dit pas du bien de vous dans le quartier.

-On dit beaucoup de mensonges dans le quartier. N'avez-vous jamais été la cible des mauvaises langues ? »

Léa se détendit un peu et offrit un sourire timide à Harry.

« Désolée, je connais bien les rumeurs, je suis une mère célibataire, alors les mauvaises langues, je connais.

-Je pourrais surveiller Perrine pendant la journée vous savez, enfin quand je suis là, vous vous inquiéterez moins.

-Vous savez, je travaille dur, je cumule plusieurs emplois afin de pouvoir payer le loyer et je n'ai pas…

-Je ne vous demande rien, je ne veux rien, juste passer du temps avec Perrine ici.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

-Parce que j'aime beaucoup Perrine, même si elle n'a pas un caractère facile.

-C'est une vraie tigresse vous voulez dire. A l'école elle est terrible.

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord.

-J'accepte, dit Léa en serrant la main de Harry.

-Pour de vrai, tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Oui, dès que je pourrais me libérer de chez moi, je viens passer toute la journée avec toi. »

Perrine sauta au cou d'Harry et lui fit un gros bisou mouillé sur la joue. Léa le remercia chaudement et partit avec sa fille, soulagée d'avoir rencontré ce jeune homme si gentil.

Harry passa ainsi la fin du mois de juillet. Il avait aussi prit le temps de lire les livres qu'il possédait, notamment ses livres de potions des années précédentes. Avec le recul, les potions étaient une matière peu facile qui demandait une mémoire impressionnante, mais ce n'était pas une matière impossible comme il se l'était imaginé. Il avait eu son ami comme professeur particulier et il avait vu à quel point ce dernier adorait cette matière. Elle provoquait l'apparition d'étoiles dans ses yeux, comme chez lui lorsqu'on mentionnait le quidditch. En apprenant les ingrédients des premières années, il commençait à comprendre les différents modes de pensées qu'il fallait avoir pour étudier les potions et il comprenait un peu mieux les différentes démarches et protocoles.  
>Mais Harry préférait quand même la Défense contre les forces du mal. Les sortilèges étaient d'une simplicité pour lui…enfin en théorie, puisqu'en pratique il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il n'avait même pas encore ses livres de Septième année, il ne pouvait donc pas prendre d'avance dans cette matière.<p>

Le 31 Juillet arriva assez vite pour Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment de temps libre entre ses lectures, ses quelques après-midi avec Perrine et les nombreuses corvées des Dursley. Bien sûr, ces derniers s'arrangeaient toujours pour lui en donner un maximum afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de sortir.

Les repas étant toujours aussi peu consistants, il maigrissait à vue d'œil, contrairement à Dudley qui devait se fournir en nourriture d'une autre manière. Il tentait de camoufler ses changements physiques grâce aux pulls quatre fois trop grands de Dudley. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Narcissa qui, fidèle au rendez-vous, lui envoyait toujours de la nourriture.  
>Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit entrer Hedwige et plusieurs autres hiboux dans sa chambre. Cela signifiait qu'il ne lui restait qu'un mois chez ses bourreaux.<p>

Sans surprise, Dumbledore n'était pas repassé. Les membres de l'ordre affectés à sa sécurité estimaient sûrement qu'il était bien traité. Sans magie, Harry se sentait si vulnérable que ça en était risible. Si Voldemort parvenait à attaquer Privet Drive, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais la pensée positive, parce qu'il y en avait une, était qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les Dursley après cet été. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, s'en était fini de cette maudite famille.

Il ouvrit le paquet d'Hedwige en premier et lut la lettre de ses amis. Narcissa racontait ses vacances avec son fils. Elle lui apprenait que ce dernier et Severus s'enfermaient souvent dans le laboratoire de potions et y restaient parfois des heures. Il ouvrit le petit écrin et y découvrit une chaîne en argent avec un petit pendentif représentant un lion, son animagus. Harry resta quelques instants en admiration devant le bijou. Il était très touché et se demandait si Severus avait bien aimé cette idée de lion, il devait en avoir fait une vraie jaunisse. Le deuxième paquet qu'Hedwige portait était un livre sans titre et sans gravure.  
>Lorsqu'il ouvrit le livre, il découvrit un sommaire écrit à la main. Apparemment, c'était un recueil de potions fait main, par Severus sans aucun doute possible.<br>Les potions étaient classées en deux catégories, les poisons et les antidotes. Certaines étaient assez simples et d'autres étaient d'une telle complexité qu'Harry doutait de pouvoir un jour les faire lui-même.

Le deuxième hibou provenait d'Hagrid. Ce dernier était en mission et ne pouvait lui dire sa localisation exacte. Cependant, il lui avait envoyé quelques gâteaux, toujours aussi durs et immangeables que les années précédentes. Il lui parlait aussi de sa nouvelle trouvaille : Un œuf d'hippogriffe abandonné. L'oeuf n'ayant aucune chance de survie sans sa mère, Hagrid avait décidé de la remplacer. Harry imaginait bien Hagrid assis sur un œuf pour le couver. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Un autre hibou provenait de Remus. Il était lui aussi en mission, mais n'aurait raté pour rien au monde l'occasion de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il lui envoyait un livre sur les sorts de protection les plus puissants. Il y avait lui aussi ajouté une petite note, lui spécifiant qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent au quartier général de l'Ordre de tout l'été et risquait donc de ne pas le voir. Il lui fit la promesse de passer à Poudlard au cours de l'année afin qu'ils puissent rattraper le temps perdu. Il le priait d'envoyer des nouvelles et pensait beaucoup à lui. Harry reconnaissait le caractère inquiet de Remus, à raison dans son cas, et fut touché. Remus était la personne adulte qu'il respectait le plus, en comptant aussi dorénavant Severus et Narcissa, bien qu'il ait encore du mal à les considérer en tant que tels.

Il n'obtint aucune nouvelle de la famille Weasley, cela lui parut même très étrange. Les seules fois où ses amis n'avaient pas pu communiquer avec lui étaient à cause d'un elfe de maison ou de Dumbledore. Et surtout, jamais ils n'oubliaient son anniversaire ! Ron pourrait oublier, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa famille, et encore moins pour Hermione. Ne pas avoir de nouvelle du tout finit par l'inquiéter un peu. Ca sentait le Dumbledore à plein nez.

A cet instant, il ressentit une vive jalousie envers Draco Malfoy qui, non seulement avait sa mère à ses côtés, mais pouvait aussi sûrement voir ou même communiquer avec ses amis. Il éprouva un rancœur encore plus grande envers le directeur.

La position de l'héritier des Malfoy dans la guerre lui était encore inconnue. Pour le moment, il voyait toujours le petit prétentieux gâté par sa famille et suivant des préceptes qu'on lui avait dictés depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Il ne savait pas s'il avait changé ou non pendant sa sixième année. D'un côté, il cherchait à en savoir plus sur son ennemi et d'un autre, il ne voulait pas penser à Draco Malfoy pendant ses vacances, aussi pourries soient-elles. Tout était très confus dans sa tête.

Le manque de nourriture et le travail physique dû aux taches ménagères eurent raison de lui. Il s'endormit comme une masse sur son lit avec l'image de sa famille réunie tous ensembles dans un même lieu. Tous le réconfortaient et l'aimaient vraiment pour lui, non comme le survivant ou le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

#*~*~*~*#

Ses parents l'avaient à nouveau emmené en vacances pour trois semaines. Les années précédentes, il avait toujours été heureux de ce voyage, mais pas cette année. Cette année, il sortait avec la plus belle fille de l'école dont il était tombé profondément amoureux et bien sûr, elle lui manquait cruellement. Seulement, il n'osait pas vraiment aller plus loin dans leur relation. Non parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il voulait suivre le rythme de Gabrielle. C'était très important pour lui. Et puis, il n'était pas Sirius qui avait tendance à conclure en deux jours et à laisser tomber en trois. Etrangement, aucune des filles qu'il plaquait ne lui en voulait jamais. Remus ne savait pas comment il pouvait réaliser un tel miracle. Mais contrairement à Sirius, lui n'avait aucune expérience et il ne voulait pas mal faire avec Gaby.

La tournure de ses pensées lui fit monter une légère rougeur aux joues. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa bien aimée, mais pour le moment il était coincé avec ses parents. De plus, lorsqu'il rentrerait, il allait devoir affronter la pleine lune avant de pouvoir rejoindre le groupe chez James et le supplier d'inviter Gaby. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas bien dur à convaincre, après tout il avait enfin Lily pour lui et Remus savait que James l'inviterait. Il fallait en profiter pour inviter Gabrielle en même temps.

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeur Remus. Les vacances ne te plaisent pas ? Tu es pourtant toujours le premier à lire l'histoire du pays et des différents lieux qu'on visite.

-Je pensais juste à mes amis.

-Tu les reverras dans quelques semaines. Profite un peu de tes vacances, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu visites l'Irlande.

-Tu as raison. »

Décidé à faire plaisir à sa mère qui avait dû beaucoup travailler afin de payer le voyage, il se concentra sur le paysage et l'histoire des lieux. Seulement une fois ses parents éloignés, ses pensées dévièrent toutes seules vers les Maraudeurs et une certaine conteuse d'histoire. Tous les soirs, Remus prenait le temps d'écrire un de ses devoirs afin d'être débarrassé de cette corvée avant de pouvoir s'amuser avec les Maraudeurs. La période du passage juillet-août avait toujours été le rendez-vous du clan des quatre Gryffondors. Tous les ans, ils se retrouvaient à cette période pendant une semaine au manoir Potter. Ils avaient conçu la carte des maraudeurs et élaboré de nombreuses blagues. Cette tradition remontait toujours le moral de Remus puisque cette période était souvent accompagnée de la pleine lune. Bien sûr il s'arrangeait pour voir ses amis seulement après. Jamais il n'avait voulu rester au manoir le soir d'une pleine lune, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger les parents de James ainsi que ses amis, même si maintenant ces derniers ne craignaient plus rien.

#*~*~*~*#

Peter se sentait enfin protégé. Ici, il ne craignait rien. Le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait vraiment tranquille : sa chambre.  
>Il avait toujours été froussard. Enfant, sa mère avait toujours été là dès qu'il avait eu une difficulté et se chargeait de résoudre ses problèmes à sa place. Dès qu'il avait peur, elle se mettait toujours en quatre pour l'aider, allant jusqu'à dormir avec lui, et cela jusqu'à l'âge de 13 ans. Il avait toujours été surprotégé par cette mère qu'il adorait et sa rentrée à Poudlard fut la chose la plus difficile de sa vie.<br>Ridiculisé et malmené par les trois autres maisons, il préférait se cacher derrière une tapisserie en espérant que l'année se termine rapidement. Puis, heureusement, il avait trouvé trois amis sincères, qui contrairement aux autres, l'avaient aidé, l'incluant dans leur groupe. Mais même en groupe, il se sentait vulnérable. James et Sirius étaient les bagarreurs, Remus le sage et lui…  
>Eh bien lui, il avait prit de l'assurance et il avait commencé à surpasser sa timidité, enfin tout cela avant l'arrivée maudite de Praott. Cet élève de Serpentard qui avait failli retourner ses propres amis contre lui et qui au final avait réussi. James, Sirius et même Remus parlaient de lui avec admiration, tandis que pour lui, Praott n'avait eu que des regards de glace et des remarques acerbes.<br>Cela lui avait fait prendre conscience d'à quel point l'amitié des maraudeurs pouvait être fragile. Mais ils avaient été les seuls à l'aider et jamais il ne pourrait leur en vouloir de s'être détaché si facilement de lui cette année. Il se promit que cette dernière année, il ne serait plus le petit dernier de la bande, cette année il tenterait de se faire respecter.  
>Intérieurement, il savait pourtant que sa nature froussarde ne lui permettrait pas de se révolter contre qui que ce soit.<p>

Déjà presque un mois de vacance et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, l'autorisation de sa mère pour aller rejoindre le groupe chez James. Il attendait ce rendez-vous avec impatience et espérait aussi que ses amis pourraient l'aider pour ses devoirs parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien du tout.

Heureusement pour les maraudeurs, Juillet prit fin et Août pointa le bout de son nez…

Exceptionnellement et grâce au fait qu'il ait la majorité, la mère de Peter autorisa ce dernier à se rendre chez James pendant deux semaines, au lieu d'une. Peter, trop heureux à l'idée de revoir ses amis, arriva samedi matin chez James.

« Bonjour Peter, s'exclama Natacha, ravie de voir le garçon timide de la bande.

-Bonjour Mme Potter, James et Sirius sont levés ?

-Non, tu les connais. Entre je t'en prie. Je t'autorise même à aller réveiller ces deux gros paresseux. Pas la peine de t'indiquer le chemin je suppose ?

-Non, en effet, dit Peter en souriant à la mère de son ami. »

Natacha Potter était l'un des seuls adultes avec lesquels Peter était à l'aise. En réalité, Natacha était d'une telle gentillesse qu'on ne pouvait pas être mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Oh Salut Peter. Il est si tard que ça pour que tu sois déjà arrivé ?

-Non, mais vu que ma mère m'a enfin lâché, j'en ai profité pour partir le plus rapidement possible.

-Oh ! Je peux me rendormir alors.

-Non, s'il te plaît. On va réveiller Sirius et préparer notre dernière année.

-On a la semaine devant nous, rien ne presse, et puis on ne peut pas commencer sans Remus.

-Il arrive quand ? Oh je ne t'ai pas dit, mais ma mère m'a laissé deux semaines cette fois !

-Génial Peter ! Tu ne veux pas aller réveiller Sirius pour moi, tu seras gentil.

-D'accord James, tout ce que tu veux. Je reviens après.

-C'est ça, dit James en s'allongeant sur son lit. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement retentit dans le manoir Potter.

« AHHHHHH ! James, on avait dit qu'on faisait une pause sur ce sortilège…

-Non, c'est moi, dit Peter tout joyeux. James m'a chargé de te réveiller !

-Et toi, comme d'habitude, tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit !

-Bah oui !

-Je vais aller le tuer de mes propres mains, ce faux frère. »

Lorsque Sirius constata que James s'était rendormi, il utilisa le même sortilège que Peter, sauf qu'au lieu de tomber sur James, l'eau froide se déversa sur l'envoyeur.

« Je t'ai eu, s'écria James très content de son coup.

-Faux-frère, dit Sirius, mécontent de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Pour la peine je vais prendre une douche.

-Sirius, soit pas vexé! Avoue juste que je suis meilleur que toi, voilà tout.

-Jamais, résonna la voix de Sirius dans le couloir.

-Bon Peter, laisse-moi un petit quart d'heure pour me préparer. Tu peux descendre pour aller déjeuner, ou nous attendre.

-Je vais vous attendre là, répondit ce dernier, ne voulant pas se retrouver seul face aux parents de son ami. »

Bien qu'il soit à l'aise avec Natacha, il n'en allait pas de même avec Kevin, c'était même le contraire. L'auror le terrorisait, bien qu'il se soit toujours montré gentil avec lui. C'était son aura de pouvoir qui le subjuguait et l'effrayait à la fois. Une fois Sirius et James prêts, les trois garçons rejoignirent les deux autres Potter qui déjeunaient tranquillement.

« Et ainsi le chaos arriva, déclara Kevin en voyant les trois garçons.

-Tout de suite les grands mots, pouffa Sirius.

-Comment vas-tu Peter ? Tes vacances se passent bien ?

-Oui…ça va, répondit timidement Peter en rentrant légèrement la tête entre ses épaules.

-Et vous les garçons, remis de votre séance d'hier ?

-Eh bien je n'ai plus de courbatures, mon corps s'habitue à la souffrance, dit Sirius sur un ton dramatique.

-Quel acteur, s'exclama James en rigolant.

-Oui, un jour je serais le plus connu de tous les sorciers. Tous m'admireront et chercheront à avoir mon autographe. La une de la gazette ne pourra pas se priver de mon image.

-C'est cela... Mange au lieu de raconter de telles âneries, dit Natacha en tentant de garder son sérieux, ce qui, face à Sirius, était très difficile. »

Le petit déjeuner se termina rapidement et les trois garçons allèrent se baigner dans le lac.

« Alors Peter, raconte nous un peu ce que tu as fait, demanda Sirius.

-Oh pas grand-chose, je ne suis sorti qu'une seule fois de chez moi. J'ai accompagné ma mère au ministère pour signer les papiers d'un héritage.

-Oh, tu as hérité de quoi, s'exclama Sirius, excité à l'idée de découvrir un vrai trésor.

-Moi, de rien, mais ma mère a obtenu une petite maison dans un village situé à quelques pas de Pré-au-Lard. Mon oncle est mort à cause d'une attaque du seigneur noir et c'est tout ce qu'il possédait. Je n'ai plus que ma mère comme famille, dit Peter d'une petite voix.

-Je suis désolé Peter, c'était de très mauvais goût ce que je t'ai dit.

-Autant que vous le sachiez, je ne le connaissais que très peu de toute façon. Et vous, votre mois ?

-On a subi un entraînement par le père de James, on est complètement épuisés. Heureusement que vous arrivez, on va enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu.

-Sirius exagère toujours. On n'est pas si épuisés que ça et on a appris quelques nouveaux sorts.

-Alors vous allez encore une fois surpasser tout le monde en Défense contre les forces du mal cette année, dit Peter.

-Exactement. De toute façon, entraînement ou pas, on aurait battu tout le monde à plate couture !  
>-Même Praott ?<p>

-Question difficile, dit James en rigolant. En tout cas, avec l'entraînement qu'on a eu, c'est sûr qu'on va le battre une bonne fois pour toute.

-Pour ma part, je garderais la fierté qu'il me reste et la rangerait au placard, surtout quand on parle d'Herry, dit Sirius, plus prudemment.

-Franchement, avec les progrès qu'on a pu faire en un mois d'entraînement, je ne pense pas que Herry puisse nous tenir tête longtemps si on le bat à deux.

-Quelle preuve d'équité, dit Sirius en sautant dans le lac. »

Les deux jours passèrent à une allure folle, entre batailles d'eau et rigolades, et enfin, le dimanche soir, un Remus fatigué finit par arriver et le conseil de guerre des maraudeurs put avoir lieu.

#*~*~*~*#

Les jours défilèrent à une allure un peu folle. Leur journée shopping fut éreintante mais elles tinrent quand même à renouveler l'expérience, Gabrielle n'ayant pas acheté assez de vêtements qui, selon elle, la mettaient bien en valeur.

« Mais si, je te jure que tu es à croquer dans cette jupe, dit Lily pour la cinquième fois.

-Je ne veux pas être à croquer, je veux être carrément irrésistible. Je veux que Remus ne regarde jamais aucune autre fille et pour ça, je dois être la plus belle, tu comprends.

-Remus ne regardait déjà pas beaucoup les filles avant, je te signale.

-Cependant, je veux qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne regarde que moi.

-A ce rythme là, tu vas te retrouver dans son lit à la vitesse lumière.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me déplairait, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Tu te sens prête toi ?

-Lily, nous ne sommes plus des enfants et ça fait neuf mois que l'on sort ensemble, depuis le bal d'halloween.

-C'est vrai, mais vous n'avez que dix sept ans.

-Lily, arrête de jouer ta prude. On a 17 ans et on est considérés comme des adultes dans le monde sorcier. J'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît avec mon copain tout de même. J'en déduis que toi, en revanche, tu n'es pas prête.

-Je sors avec James depuis un mois seulement, contrairement à toi, et non, je ne suis définitivement pas prête. Je veux juste être sûre de moi avant de m'engager si intimement.

-Que c'est beau, je vais pleurer, dit Gabrielle, au bord du fou rire.

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi. Pense quand même à te protéger.

-Il y a des sorts pour ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu ne connais pas les sorts ? Oh Lily, faut que je te les apprenne. Heureusement que tu es restée vierge, je te le dis moi.

-J'utilise les trucs moldus c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Mais la magie est tellement plus pratique, dit Gabrielle. On en reparlera plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce pantalon ?

-Oh pitié Gabrielle, je veux rentrer.

-Encore juste deux ou trois magasins et après on rentrera d'accord ?

-Je vais mourir, dit Lily un sourire au bord des lèvres. »

Heureusement pour la rousse, la séance shopping prit fin deux heures plus tard. Bien que Lily ait râlé, elle avait été bien contente de trouver une jupe et une robe qui lui allaient divinement bien.

« Lily, viens voir, j'ai reçu un hibou d'Anne.

-Elle dit quoi ?

-Attends, je ne l'ai pas encore lu. »

Lily lut la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de Gabrielle.

Chère Gabrielle !  
>Je suis en vacances avec mes parents en Allemagne de l'Est. C'est un pays très sympathique et j'en profite énormément. Le monde moldus en contre parti n'est pas encore remis totalement de la dernière guerre. J'ai vu beaucoup de pauvres gens privés de maison et la nourriture n'est pas aussi facile d'accès qu'à Poudlard.<br>Dans deux semaines, on va visiter la France, puis on terminera par l'Italie. Que de voyages n'est-ce pas ?  
>Je rentrerais vers fin août. Logiquement, je serais là la dernière semaine. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir avant que l'école ne recommence.<br>Je t'embrasse très fort.  
>Anne<p>

« Eh bien, elle en a de la chance de pouvoir voyager autant, s'écria Gaby. Tu te rends compte, aller dans ces trois pays ? Le nombre de contes et légendes qu'i apprendre. Imagine le nombre d'histoires que je pourrais raconter, dit Gabrielle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-J'aimerais aussi pouvoir voyager autant qu'elle, mais je préfèrerais le faire avec James.

-On est reparties, dit Gaby en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je te signale que tu es pire que moi sur ce point là, s'indigna Lily.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ?

-Eh bien, je voulais juste le faire mariner un peu.

-Je comprends, mais il risque de te sauter dessus quand tu le reverras.

-Je ne demande que ça, tout en restant bien sûr dans une certaine limite.

-A ce propos, tiens, j'ai un livre très explicatif pour toi sur le sujet. »

Gabrielle retira un livre de la bibliothèque de sa chambre et le tendit à Lily.

« Les mille et une façons de se protéger en se faisant plaisir ? Rien que le titre du livre est louche.

-Lis-le, tu verras, il est très intéressant. Bon, bien que ça me peine, je vais devoir aller rédiger mon devoir de Potion.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelles d'accord ?

-Pas de problème. Tiens voilà les autres livres si tu veux de la lecture. J'ai quelques livres de septième année mais je ne garantis pas que ce soit ceux là qu'on ait pour notre dernière année.

-Merci, je vais aller m'installer sur ta terrasse. Avec un peu de chance, je vais réussir à bronzer !

-Avec ta peau, tu devrais faire très attention et bien te protéger tu sais.

-Merci maman, dit Lily en lui tirant la langue. »

Bien que le programme des livres scolaire soit intéressant, le regard de Lily déviait systématiquement vers le livre que Gabrielle lui avait conseillé.

« Oh eh puis zut, faut que j'apprenne à me protéger tout de même, un peu de connaissance n'a jamais fait de mal. »

Elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Elle vit un dessin explicite d'une position qu'elle ne pensait pas possible et referma le bouquin, rouge de honte.

« Gabrielle s'est bien gardée de dire qu'il y avait des dessins explicites, qui bougent en plus. »

A cette pensée, les joues de Lily rougirent encore plus. En regardant le sommaire, elle vit que le bouquin était divisé en deux parties. L'une était consacrée à la contraception chez les sorciers et les moldus, tandis que l'autre était consacrée à l'acte sexuel en général. Pour un début, elle se mit juste à lire la première partie. Elle n'était psychologiquement pas prête pour la seconde.  
>Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu de copain avant, trop plongée dans ses études pour prouver qu'une née moldue pouvait être aussi forte que les sang pur. Maintenant qu'elle relevait la tête de ses bouquins, elle s'apercevait qu'elle était passée à côté de beaucoup de choses. Gabrielle, contrairement à elle, avait déjà eu un copain avant et même si ça n'avait pas été sérieux, elle s'était renseignée. Et puis, elle était avec Remus depuis neuf mois, c'était énorme! Jamais elle n'avait pensé que cette relation durerait aussi longtemps.<br>Elle savait que les deux autres filles de son dortoir n'étaient plus vierges. Elles se vantaient souvent de leurs aventures, mais Lily ne les avait jamais écoutées, préférant toujours réviser.  
>Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû leur accorder plus d'importance.<br>Maintenant, elle avait un sacré retard à rattraper et si elle ne relevait pas la tête de ses livres, elle allait passer à côté de sa jeunesse…

« Plus déprimant, on peut pas, s'écria Lily en sortant de ses pensées. »

Elle constata que la contraception chez les sorciers était bien plus simple. Il suffisait d'une potion à prendre tous les mois qui remplaçait l'action de la pilule. Si on voulait avoir un enfant, il fallait simplement arrêter la potion. Il existait en complément quelques sorts de protection afin de ne pas attraper de maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Par contre, le sort était à dire avant chaque rapport et protégeait les deux personnes.  
>Bien sûr, il existait ensuite d'autres potions définitives qui empêchaient le développement d'un embryon pour les femmes plus âgées qui ne souhaitaient plus du tout d'enfant. La potion était assez chère par contre, et compliquée à faire. Il fallait donc avoir les moyens de l'acheter.<p>

Elle venait de terminer de lire la partie contraception lorsque Gabrielle la rejoignit dans un deuxième transat.

« Alors, lecture intéressante?

-Très, tu avais oublié de mentionner que les images bougeaient !

-Tu imagines, des images fixes ? Moi non. Je ne sais pas comment font les moldus. Et puis avoue que ça ne t'a pas tant gênée que ça tout de même.

-... »

Lily préféra ne pas répondre, mais ses joues reprirent une belle couleur rouge brique.

« Faut vraiment que j'arrive à te décoincer ma Lily, parce qu'être aussi innocente à ton âge, ce n'est définitivement pas normal tout de même.

-Oh ça va, j'ai compris. Je relèverais la tête de mes livres ça te va ?

-Eh bien, c'est un début. Je pense que le reste, ce sera James qui te l'enseignera.

-Arrête, dit-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

-Oh, c'est tellement mignon, rigola Gabrielle. »

En réponse, Lily conjura un sceau d'eau froide qu'elle renversa sur Gabrielle.

« AAAAHHHHH ! C'était pourquoi ça ?

-Pour faire baisser tes hormones, elles prennent le dessus sur toi! Et puis, pour que tu arrêtes de m'embêter, lui répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Très mature, mais avec cette chaleur ça ne peut que me faire du bien. »

Finalement, Lily passa un mois de Juillet particulièrement agréable en compagnie de son amie Gabrielle…

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 3: Attaque

**Auteur :** **Tobby**

**Correctrice: **Leust**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire en écrivant cette histoire…elle sort uniquement de mon imagination ! Ceci est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres qui composent cette histoire !

**Warning :** Rating T. Je ne ferais que mention de sentiments amoureux et les scènes à caractères sexuelles seront bien plus suggérées que décrites. Cette histoire aura un couple homosexuel (Slash).

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les tome 6 et 7 dans son contenu donc il n'y a pas de horcruxes ou de reliques de la mort.**

**Résumé :** Harry entre en septième année à Poudlard et ne pense qu'à la fameuse prophétie qui lui annonce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Heureusement l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves en septième année va ramener un peu de joie dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Des nouveaux élèves vraiment ?

**Note d'auteur:**  
>Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis bien contente que cette histoire vous intéresse car j'avais un peu peur de démarrer derrière le succès du premier opus...<p>

Ensuite, je vous prie de m'excusez pour le délai de retard, il s'explique du fait que mon ordinateur m'ait lâché puis de mon départ en vacances pendant 3 semaines à l'étranger...ce qui n'a rien arrangé. Voici enfin le chapitre suivant, un énorme merci à ma correctrice qui fait un travail sérieux et rapide malgré une longueur de chapitre impressionnante. J'espère que le chapitre suivant pourra arriver dans de meilleurs délais. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Attaque<strong>

Le mois de Juillet semblait s'éterniser dans la petite maison des Weasley. Ron se trouvait, une fois de plus, dans le jardin, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à sa famille, un peu trop collante à son goût. Il les aimait tous énormément, cependant, il avait lui aussi besoin de pouvoir respirer. Ne pas pouvoir envoyer de lettres à Harry le minait un peu plus chaque jour. Il en voulait réellement à Dumbledore et aussi à lui-même pour ne pas réussir à trouver quelque chose pour aider son ami.

Il s'entraînait souvent en sortilège contre un des arbres du jardin et passait aussi un peu de son temps à lire. Eh oui, à lire ! Sortir avec Hermione laissait quelques séquelles. Il s'était pris d'affection pour les livres traitant de stratégie militaire. Il avait commencé par lire des livres moldus sur les échecs que lui avait prêtés Hermione, et avait beaucoup aimé. Il s'était tout naturellement tourné vers d'autres types de stratégies, une fois les premiers livres dévorés.

Mais il ne se contentait pas de lire ces livres là, il regardait régulièrement les nouvelles de la gazette, lorsque celle-ci parlait des différentes attaques de mangemorts. Etrangement, et c'est ce qui inquiétait la famille, ces dernières se concentraient sur la région Sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Autrement dit, la région où habitait la famille Weasley. Personne n'évoquait pourtant ce sujet à table, ses parents ne souhaitaient sûrement pas inquiéter leurs enfants. Bill fronçait toujours les sourcils lorsque la Gazette arrivait et c'était le premier à lire les articles. Les jumeaux étaient plutôt concentrés sur le problème d'Harry et ne semblaient pas avoir connaissance de ces attaques. Pour finir, Ginny ne parlait que de Dean ou de ses devoirs. Bien que Ginny ait vécu des choses traumatisantes dans sa jeunesse, elle semblait avoir gardé sa naïveté, ou cachait plutôt bien ses états d'âmes.

Ron lui, bien que l'année passée n'ait pas été riche en aventure, avait grandi d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Les beaux jours de la jeunesse s'étaient enfuis avec Harry lorsque ce dernier était parti dans le passé. Ron avait dû assurer le rôle de leader des griffons et ça n'avait pas été si simple. Lui-même s'était un peu perdu au départ d'Harry.

**#~*~*~#**

Cher Harry,

Je reçois la Gazette du sorcier, et bien qu'il y ait une majorité d'articles falsifiés par les soins de notre très chère Rita, je repère quelques articles inquiétants. De nombreuses attaques se déroulent depuis juin dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. C'est tellement ciblé que j'ai l'intuition que les mangemorts recherchent quelque chose. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux Weasley, leur maison se situe dans cette zone là après tout. J'ai eu une nouvelle lettre de Ron et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il lit beaucoup de livres en ce moment. Un nouveau sentiment de fierté m'envahit. Il se passionne pour la stratégie et s'inquiète aussi des attaques. Apparemment, au moindre problème, l'ordre a pour mission d'évacuer les Weasley au quartier général. J'espère sincèrement que tu seras là toi aussi.

Ton amie,

Hermione.

Hermione soupira. Bien qu'écrire dans ce journal atténuait un peu sa culpabilité, elle se sentait toujours un peu misérable. Pour compenser, elle relisait, encore et encore, ses livres dans l'espoir de ne manquer aucun sortilège utile à enseigner aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

_Il serait temps de renommer notre petit club…_

« Tu comptes encore rester dans cette chambre ?

-J'ai encore quelques petites choses à vérifier, j'irais dehors plus tard, promis.

-Hermione, je te connais, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Je prends donc les devants, ferme moi ces livres et file dehors. Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais contacter ton ancienne amie Stéphanie, ou Marie.

-Maman, c'était en maternelle !

-Allez, dehors. Reviens dans deux heures, il faut que je fasse respirer cette chambre. »

Vaincue par sa mère, Hermione emporta discrètement un petit livre de chevet et fila hors de chez elle. Errant dans les rues, elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc et commença sa lecture. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez. Entre la situation d'Harry et être loin de Ron, elle n'était bonne à rien. Déjà, rien que pour trouver des sortilèges, elle mettait deux fois plus de temps qu'à son habitude. Au bout de deux heures, elle rentra simplement chez elle. C'était définitif, elle n'arrivait pas à profiter de ses vacances.

**#~*~*~#**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin et sourit en regardant les courriers et les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. N'ayant pas Hedwige avec lui et comme les autres hiboux avaient filé dès qu'il avait pris leurs lettres, il ne put répondre à Hagrid et Remus. Cela le frustrait énormément, car ils avaient été les seuls à penser à son anniversaire, mis à part Severus et Narcissa.

Lorsqu'il arrivait à passer une partie de la journée en compagnie de la petite Perrine, il lui parlait souvent de la solitude, et qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours vivre seul. Il la forçait toujours à passer quelques minutes, au début, avec les autres enfants. Il la regardait faire des efforts pour aller vers les autres, mais parce qu'elle était trop orgueilleuse, ou trop autoritaire, les autres la rejetait toujours au bout d'un moment, et elle allait alors se réfugier dans les bras d'Harry.  
>Au bout de deux semaines, elle resta tout de même plus d'une heure et demie avec les autres. Léa semblait, elle aussi, très heureuse de sa fille. Elle espérait ainsi avoir moins de problèmes avec l'école.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Harry continuait à lire tous les livres qu'il avait. Il commençait à bien les connaître, mais la théorie ne pouvait pas tout faire et pour la pratique il était complètement bloqué. Cela le frustrait énormément.

**#~*~*~#**

Draco commençait à sérieusement désespérer. Sa mère restait souvent dans la cuisine, donnant différentes directives aux elfes de maison, et souhaitait que Draco goûte systématiquement ce qu'elle allait envoyer à Potter. Au bout d'une semaine, Draco évitait donc cette pièce comme la peste.

Heureusement, Severus continuait de lui donner des cours de potions. Cependant, il avait remarqué que son parrain avait commencé à écrire certaines des formules de potions dans un petit livre mais n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Severus devait connaître tous les poisons et antidotes par cœur, alors pourquoi les noter quelque part ?

Ne voulant pas être empoisonné lors de son prochain repas, Draco évita soigneusement le sujet. Il n'aimait pas que les autres regardent d'un peu trop près ses affaires alors ce n'était pas lui qui irait empiéter sur celles de Severus.

Le petit livre disparut avec la fin du mois de juillet et Severus sembla assez satisfait de lui-même. Draco rencontra à nouveau ses camarades de Serpentard mais n'apprit aucune nouvelle à propos de son père. Depuis leur évasion, personne n'avait entendu parler des prisonniers. Pourquoi faire profil bas avec l'ego démesuré du Seigneur noir, et surtout celui de son père ?  
>Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à sa mère, mais il était mort de peur. Il n'y avait que Potter ou les écervelés pour ne pas avoir peur du Lord. Il était fier de ne faire parti d'aucune de ces catégories. Il craignait que son double jeu ne se sente dans sa façon de parler, de regarder sans cesse autour de lui, ou même de transpirer. Heureusement, pour le moment, ses camarades ne s'étaient aperçus de rien.<br>Qu'en serait-il s'il devait se tenir en face du seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que Severus, il ne supporterait pas les coups de Doloris quotidiens que les mangemorts recevaient. De plus, sa fierté, très haut placée, l'empêchait de se rabaisser devant un sorcier, quel qu'il soit.

Le début du mois d'août fut d'un mortel ennui. Il commençait à sérieusement se morfondre, jusqu'à ce que Severus lui propose un entraînement encore plus intéressant que les potions. Il avait rendez-vous avec ce dernier dans ses appartements. Une fois entré, il sentit une attaque fulgurante contre son mental. D'abord déstabilisé, il tenta tant bien que mal de fermer son esprit. Cependant, Severus n'était pas un expert pour rien. Il ne put tenir plus d'une minute contre son parrain.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, dit Draco en tenant sa tête qui le faisait souffrir.

-Bois ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour arrêter la douleur, mais si tu préfères vivre avec, c'est toi qui voit.

-D'accord, dit Draco en prenant le verre que Severus lui tendait. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de m'attaquer comme ça ?

-Tu te crois en sécurité Draco, alors que tu ne l'es pas. Tu dois bien te dire que tu n'es jamais, jamais en sécurité nulle part tant que le Seigneur des ténèbres est en vie.

-Et c'est censé expliquer ton attaque ?

-Je veux que tu te rendes compte que tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde car d'autres en profiteront et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si un mangemort arrive à lire dans ta tête.

-N'importe quel mangemort ne pourra pas lire dans ma tête.

-Peut-être, mais ton père, lui, n'aura aucune difficulté à pénétrer dans ta tête, et je suis sûr que ce sera la première chose qu'il fera lorsqu'il te reverra. Il faut toujours que tu travailles ton occlumencie, c'est le seul moyen de rester vivant !

-Très bien, tu voulais juste me voir pour ça ?

-Pas uniquement. J'aimerais parfaire ton éducation en magie noire, mais je veux que tu me promettes sincèrement que tu ne la pratiqueras jamais seul.

-D'accord, dit Draco, heureux de pouvoir apprendre enfin cette matière tant pratiquée par sa famille.

-Il y a plusieurs règles essentielles qu'il faut que tu comprennes. La magie noire attire car on dit qu'elle est puissante, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. En réalité, c'est le porteur qui est puissant. Plus tu pratiques la magie noire, plus tu en seras dépendant. C'est pour cela qu'il faut l'utiliser avec parcimonie et je ne dis pas ça à la légère, même le maître ne l'utilise pas si souvent. Seuls les plus fous et faibles des mangemorts l'utilisent régulièrement, le pire exemple est Pettigrow. C'est un faible, donc sa magie n'est pas très puissante, mais elle est destructrice quand il utilise la magie noire. Je t'enseignerais les bases mais je ne veux pas être responsable de ta déchéance si tu viens à en être dépendant. Elle finira par te contrôler et crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas que cela arrive. »

Draco écoutait religieusement tout ce que son parrain lui expliquait. Il connaissait les risques, son père déjà pratiquait un peu trop la magie noire et il avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de la pratiquer ces dernières années. Jamais il ne deviendrait comme son père, il écoutait donc chaque parole de Severus avec une grande attention.

« Mais rassure-toi, plus tu es puissant, plus tu mets de temps à en devenir dépendant. C'est pour cela que les plus puissants peuvent l'utiliser plus régulièrement.

-Tu l'utilises toi ?

-Je suis un maître des potions, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de l'utiliser et crois-moi c'est bien mieux ainsi. La magie noire nous attire parce que tout semble plus facile avec, alors qu'en réalité on fait des choses qu'il est dur d'oublier.

-Quoi par exemple ?

-Je ne souhaite pas que tu connaisses les choses horribles que j'ai pu faire Draco, parce que je les regrette sincèrement. Mais si tu dois devenir un espion, tu dois savoir que pour être mangemort, il faut prouver sa loyauté et ses croyances. Les massacres sont généralement ce que le seigneur noir préfère. Il faut que tu t'attendes à faire des choses sans laisser paraître aucune de tes émotions. Je te fais confiance, tu as toujours su garder un visage neutre, mais il va falloir que tu le travailles encore plus parce que le maître n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il vous étudiera de près, toi et les autres. »

Draco savait très bien que s'il devait devenir espion, ce serait seulement s'il n'avait aucun autre choix. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Draco fuyait à tout prix, c'était la mort.

« Je vais d'abord te faire travailler sur la douleur. Il faut que tu apprennes à l'encaisser et non à pleurer comme un bébé dès qu'on te jettera un sort.

-Hey, je ne pleure pas comme un bébé!

-Rappelle-moi ta troisième année ?

-Tu sais très bien que je faisais du cinéma.

-Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas entièrement du cinéma, il faut que tu t'endurcisses. Ce n'est pas pour te mettre au défi, mais Potter encaisse vraiment mieux la douleur que toi.

-Non bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout pour me mettre au défi, marmonna ironiquement Draco. »

Severus savait que la mention du Survivant enrageait toujours Draco, et il comptait bien jouer là-dessus pour qu'il se dépasse et apprenne le maximum pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps.

Depuis ce jour, Draco s'entraînait tous les jours avec Severus pendant les trois quart de la journée et il était fier de constater qu'il faisait d'énormes progrès. Il faut dire que l'idée de surpasser le héros du monde sorcier était très alléchante.  
>Tout se déroulait bien, jusqu'à ce que Severus se fasse appeler à Poudlard pour une affaire très urgente, selon Dumbledore. Draco cacha ses regrets de voir son parrain partir ainsi. Il détestait Dumbledore pour lui enlever celui qu'il voyait aujourd'hui comme une vraie figure paternelle.<p>

« Et tu comptes revenir ? Demanda Narcissa, inquiète.

-Je ne pense pas. On se verra à la rentrée Draco. Quant à toi Narcissa, n'hésite surtout pas à venir à Poudlard, je t'accueillerais avec plaisir et je suis sûr que Draco et Herry seront très contents de te voir.

-On est obligé de parler de Potter ? Franchement, personne ne comprend que c'est un boulet de première, incapable de vivre sans l'attention des autres, cracha Draco, jaloux de cette attention.

-Ne sois pas jaloux Draco, c'est un sentiment qui ne te va pas du tout, répliqua Severus. Tu sais très bien que tu comptes énormément pour nous.

-Le sentimentalisme ne te va pas du tout Sev. Honnêtement, j'en suis à me demander qui a pris possession de ton corps. »

Severus sourit légèrement à la dernière remarque de son filleul, enlaça Narcissa, et partit par la cheminée.

« Alors, tu es prêt à apprendre à cuisiner mon chéri ? Demanda Narcissa qui commençait à être parfaitement à l'aise dans sa cuisine.

-Pardon ? Un Malfoy ne cuisine pas mère, il faudra bien que tu le comprennes.

-Ah non, tu as passé l'âge des caprices! Allez, viens tout de suite dans la cuisine !

-Il est strictement, purement, simplement, hors de question que je…

-Et aucune discussion possible jeune homme! Comment te débrouilleras-tu quand tu seras seul chez toi ?

-Premièrement, je ne serais jamais seul chez moi, il y aura toujours un elfe de maison, et deuxièmement, je compte bien épouser une femme qui sait cuisiner…

-Allez jeune homme, direction la cuisine.  
>-Pour la dernière fois…<p>

-J'ai dit : «Pas de discussion ! », dit Narcissa en pointant un doigt inquisiteur vers son fils.

-D'accord, répondit Draco, gagné par l'entêtement de sa mère. »

Draco sentit que la fin du mois d'août ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Sa mère tentait de lui expliquer des choses culinaires incompréhensibles : c'était définitif, il détestait la cuisine. Franchement, qui aimerait passer son temps devant un four pour voir si la tarte n'allait pas brûler ? Devant un chaudron d'accord, mais un four ? Non, c'était trop énervant. Heureusement pour lui, il eut l'occasion d'échapper à cette corvée lorsqu'il reçut un hibou de Poudlard quelques jours plus tard.

« Désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille acheter mes fournitures.  
>-Oh oui, allons sur le chemin de traverse ensemble, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Ton père ne voulait pas que je sorte, ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais y retourner. »<p>

Draco ne put pas dire non à sa mère, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça et voir cette tristesse sur son visage lui était insoutenable.

« Très bien, mais il faut qu'on parte tout de suite, je ne veux pas faire la queue derrière des hordes de gamins de Poudlard.

-Au passage, tu sais que tu fais parti de ceux que tu appelles "gamins de Poudlard" n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu oses me comparer à eux, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Jamais je n'oserais faire cela! Je vais m'habiller, dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

-Oh non, j'ai passé une demi-heure à les coiffer.

-Pire qu'une fille, répliqua Narcissa qui sortait de la pièce.

-Il n'y a aucune honte à soigner son image, marmonna Draco dans sa barbe. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin sur le chemin de traverse qui commençait déjà à se remplir.

« Tu vois, si tu n'avais pas mis aussi longtemps à te recoiffer, on aurait pu y être plus tôt.

-C'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû me décoiffer »

Les deux Malfoy arboraient un visage fermé. Tous le monde préférait les laisser passer plutôt que de se frotter à eux. Ne jamais s'approcher d'un Malfoy était une des règles de survie élémentaire dans le monde sorcier.  
>Mais il existait toujours quelques personnes qui ne connaissaient pas cette règle, comme ce garçon légèrement rondouillard, qui bouscula Draco par erreur.<p>

« Je…je suis vraiment désolé…je ne vous avais pas vu…je…je »

Draco lança un regard railleur à sa mère. Cette dernière ne montrait rien, mais intérieurement, elle s'amusait, l'expression sur le visage du garçon était à mourir de rire.

« Excusez le, dit une voix féminine. Il ne regarde pas tout le temps où il va. Je m'appelle Laure et vous ?

-…

-D'accord, bien je m'en vais. Viens Pierre il faut qu'on retrouve le professeur Snape.

-Le professeur Snape ? Demanda Narcissa. Conduisez-moi à lui, ordonna-t-elle froidement. »

La pauvre Laure, ne voulant pas de problème, emmena les deux Malfoy ainsi que le fameux Pierre vers Fleury et Botts. Ils y trouvèrent un Severus stoïque ainsi que deux adolescents qui semblaient en colère contre le professeur. Derrière le maître des potions se trouvait un jeune couple qui s'embrassait.

« Mr Grelinup, je vous prierais de garder votre langue dans votre bouche, cette démonstration en public devrait être sanctionné.

-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le baby-sitting, déclara Draco avec son air supérieur.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenu un simple d'esprit Mr Malfoy. »

Draco savait reconnaître un Severus en colère quand il en voyait un, et là c'était définitivement le cas. Severus s'éloigna du groupe d'adolescents pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Narcissa et Draco.

« C'est ça ta mission ? Demanda Narcissa sous le choc.

-Oui, Dumbledore a décidé d'héberger des jeunes et bien sûr, comme je suis le seul enseignant libre aux alentours de Poudlard…

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé ?

-Je ne pouvais pas Narcissa, sinon crois bien que je l'aurais fait à la seconde où j'ai compris ce qu'il me demandait.

-Qui sont-ils exactement ?

-Dumbledore fera une annonce. Cette année, on reçoit des sorciers édumiciles venant de plusieurs pays.

-Ils ont pourtant l'air de se connaître !

-Ceux là viennent d'Angleterre et se connaissent tous. Les autres arriveront comme tout le monde à la rentrée.

-J'ai toujours cru que Dumbledore était absolument contre le fait de recevoir des élèves pendant les vacances.

-Eh bien je le croyais aussi. Il faut encore qu'ils achètent leurs livres et je pourrais rentrer. Je déteste ces gamins, je suis persuadé que ce sont tous des Gryffondors en devenir.

-Peut-être pas le rondouillard, dit Narcissa.

-On verra. La rentrée me paraît si lointaine, gémit presque Severus. »

Severus les quitta et revint vers le petit groupe. Sur les six adolescent accompagnant Severus, deux garçons semblaient dévisager le professeur de potion méchamment jusqu'à ce que leur regard rencontre les deux Malfoy. Le plus grand les regarda avec un dégoût certains tandis que l'autre semblait juste les dédaigner. Draco les regarda de haut et prit son air le plus glacial mais cela ne sembla pas les impressionner plus que ça tandis que les quatre autres semblaient éviter de le regarder.

**#~*~*~#**

Comme promis, Lily était rentrée chez elle afin de prendre ses affaires de Poudlard et passer un bon week-end avec ses parents. Heureusement pour elle, Pétunia avait décidé de partir en week-end avec Vernon et elle avait choisi ce week-end bien précisément. Lily ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, elle passa deux jours à leur raconter sa sixième année. Tous les nouveaux cours qu'elle avait eu et son ami qui avait disparu et qui avait beaucoup plu à sa grand-mère. Elle avait tout de même décidé de passer sous silence son petit-ami et les combats de fin d'année. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents plus que de raison. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que, peut-être, le monde sorcier faisait face à une réelle menace et que beaucoup de nés Moldus risquaient d'en être la principale cible.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait était passer un bon week-end et profiter au maximum de ses parents et de sa maison pendant que son horrible sœur n'était pas dans les parages.

Gabrielle la rejoignit le dimanche après midi. Elles avaient décidé de rester encore quelques jours ensemble avant de rejoindre les maraudeurs. D'après James et Remus, il semblait y avoir une réunion des quatre gryffondors décisive pour l'année à suivre, et honnêtement, Lily préférait ne pas savoir ce qui allait se dire entre ces quatre là.

Gabrielle, quant à elle, ne tenait plus du tout en place. Bien qu'elles aient décidé d'un commun accord de faire attendre les garçons jusqu'au mardi afin qu'ils aient le temps de parler entre eux, l'attente n'en était que plus terrible.

« Tu te rends compte! Plus que 72 heures et je reverrais Remus! Je tiens plus en place... Tu sais qu'il m'a écrit tous les jours sur tout ce qu'il faisait? C'était tellement touchant et mignon et…

-Au passage, si tu ne t'en souviens pas, j'étais avec toi quasiment tous les jours et j'ai bien vu que tu recevais une lettre de lui quotidiennement.

-C'est vrai…mais quand même ! »

Lily offrit un sourire désabusé à son amie et alla se chercher une glace dans la cuisine. Sans le dire à voix haute comme Gabrielle, elle aussi avait hâte de revoir James. Ses blagues, aussi stupides soient-elles, lui manquaient un petit peu. Même l'humour lourd et déjanté de Sirius lui manquait…pour dire à quel point c'était grave. Mais bon, si peu de temps avant de le revoir...

**#~*~*~#**

Ron avait espéré que l'interdiction de Dumbledore allait être levée pour l'anniversaire de son ami, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait le directeur, mais s'il souhaitait se faire haïr, il ne pouvait pas mieux s'y prendre. Août était finalement arrivé et Ron ne pouvait toujours pas communiquer avec Harry. Il était frustré, énervé et en voulait au monde entier. Même si pour le moment, le monde entier se résumait à sa petite sœur.

Il lui en voulait d'être aussi insouciante, si simplement heureuse entre ses amies, qui pouvaient lui écrire, son petit ami et ses sourires à tort et à travers. Elle rayonnait de joie et ça l'énervait. Ne voyait-elle pas que la guerre ouverte était sur le point d'être déclarée ? Ne voyait-elle pas que les attaques se concentraient sur la région du terrier ? Ou ne voulait-elle simplement pas le voir ?

Ron n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir. Il se repassait encore et encore ces questions dans la tête.

Il descendit en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Et puis pourquoi ses parents ne mettaient pas le terrier sous fidelitas ? Ils seraient déjà plus en sécurité. Après tout, avec ses parents faisant partis de l'Ordre et lui-même s'étant retrouvé dans les pattes de certains mangemorts, il serait plus que légitime que sa famille soit protégée.

Il regarda au niveau de l'arbre qui bordait le terrain du terrier dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le membre de l'ordre qui les surveillait aujourd'hui. Il s'aperçut, avec ironie, qu'il avait repéré les lieux exacts des planques des membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que leurs heures de rotation. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve une occupation digne de ce nom…Cela n'incluait absolument pas les devoirs scolaires ! Hermione n'avait pas déteint sur lui à ce point.

Le verre d'eau ne le calma pas et au moment où il tourna la tête vers les réserves de nourriture, il crut apercevoir une étincelle rouge. Il s'arrêta et scruta à nouveau l'extrémité du jardin mais ne décela rien d'anormal.

Il tenta de repérer à nouveau le membre de l'ordre qui était censé être présent mais ne trouva personne. Inquiet, il remonta sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre et prit sa baguette. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre des jumeaux.

« Debout, murmura-t-il aux oreilles de Fred.

-Il est trop tôt, marmonna son frère.

-Ronnie, le soleil est même pas levé, balbutia Georges, encore dans les vapes. »

A bout de patience et surtout au vu de l'urgence de la situation, Ron secoua violemment ses deux frères.

« Je ne plaisante pas, dit-il sur un ton que les jumeaux ne lui connaissaient pas. »

Pour la première fois, les jumeaux écoutèrent attentivement leur petit frère.

« Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées, alors pour le moment j'ai seulement besoin de vous et de votre discrétion. Il faut juste réveiller Bill.

-Pourquoi pas les autres ?

-On laisse Bill ici, il réveillera la reste de la famille si jamais j'ai raison. »

Impressionné par l'aura de Ron, les jumeaux ne pensèrent même pas à plaisanter. Les voyant s'habiller, Ron redescendit dans la cuisine et tenta à nouveau de repérer le membre de l'ordre. Il ne le vit pas, mais il ne semblait pas non plus y avoir d'agitation quelconque.

« J'espère que j'ai tort ! marmonna-t-il

-Tu parles tout seul ? dit Fred. »

Ron sursauta. Au moins, quand il le fallait, les jumeaux pouvaient vraiment être furtifs.

« Bill nous as dit que tu avais pris un peu trop le soleil et qu'il était impossible qu'on soit attaqués.

-Mais il est quand même réveillé ?

-Oui, il se tient prêt.

-D'accord, tu gardes la porte de devant et Georges celle de derrière.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais vois de plus près ce qu'il en est. Et puis peut-être que Bill a raison, j'ai surement un peu trop pris le soleil. J'enverrais des étincelles rouges s'il y a quelqu'un. Faîtes en sortes que tout le monde sorte de cette maison le plus rapidement possible si j'envoie le signal.

-Fais attention, répliqua Fred sur un ton des plus sérieux. »

Ron sortit et Fred se posta derrière la porte, prêt à se battre si jamais il y avait besoin. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Georges prenait lui aussi position. Bill descendit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Alors, est-ce que Ron a compris à quel point il était paranoïaque ? murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu murmures si tu n'es pas convaincu ?

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

-Ron veut que tu restes en haut et que tu réveilles tout le monde s'il envoie des étincelles rouges.

-Et depuis quand est-ce que c'est Ron qui prend ce genre de décision ?

-Faut vraiment qu'on en discute maintenant… »

Ron marchait le plus prudemment possible, essayant de faire très attention où il posait les pieds. Il mit à profit chaque coin d'ombre que la nuit lui offrait. Il tenta de calmer son impatience, en prenant autant de précautions que possible. Il avait l'impression d'avancer à la vitesse d'un scroutt. Pourquoi n'apprenait-on pas un sort de discrétion à l'école ? Il se promit de regarder dans son livre de sortilèges. Les limites du terrain se rapprochaient doucement et Ron se réjouit de connaître aussi bien son jardin. Chaque petit recoin lui était utile. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, il arriva à l'extrémité du jardin. Il se détendit un peu lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune activité suspecte. Au moment de retourner vers la maison, il vit trois silhouettes s'avancer vers le terrier.

_Ne panique pas tout de suite, c'est peut-être des membres de l'Ordre qui viennent discuter avec les parents. Bon, l'horaire est un peu étrange, et pourquoi s'avancer aussi furtivement ?_

Ron attendit que les trois personnes passent à côté de lui pour tenter de les identifier.

« Ce soir c'est repas belette! Tu crois que c'est facile à digérer ? S'exclama une voix criarde que Ron avait bien trop entendu dans sa vie.

-Tais-toi Bellatrix ! »

Ron ne reconnut pas cette deuxième voix, mais la première était suffisante pour savoir que ce n'était définitivement pas une visite de courtoisie. Il attendit que les trois silhouettes le dépasse avant de lancer le signal à ses frères et de mettre son bouclier en place. Lorsque l'étincelle rouge jaillit des fourrés, les trois visiteurs se retournèrent vivement et lancèrent des sorts dans sa direction.

Ron décida de ne pas se montrer et de résister aux assauts des mangemorts. Il fallait que ses frères fassent évacuer la maison et pour ce faire, il allait leur falloir un peu de temps. Temps qu'il tenta chèrement de gagner.

Lorsque Georges vit la lumière rouge, il prévint Bill immédiatement et se jeta un sortilège de protection. Il se tourna vers son jumeau et ils échangèrent un regard. Ils allaient se battre et ils feraient tout pour protéger leur famille. Ils virent Bill ressortir de la chambre de leurs parents et entrer dans celle de Ginny. Molly sortit presque immédiatement de sa chambre, baguette en main. Elle fut très étonnée de constater que tout le monde était déjà prêt à se battre.

« Où est Ron ?

-Il est sorti, c'est lui qui a envoyé le signal de départ. »

Bill ressortit à ce moment de la chambre de Ginny et descendit rejoindre sa mère dans le salon.

« Allume un feu, on évacue la maison. »

Réagissant rapidement, Molly allumait déjà le feu lorsqu'Arthur et Ginny descendirent. Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs pas des plus ravie de ce réveil matinal. Au moment où ils arrivèrent dans le salon, la vitre de la porte de la cuisine explosa. Fred commença à lancer des sorts d'attaque.

« Papa, prends Ginny et sauve-toi! On vous rejoint. »

Arthur acquiesça et prit Ginny par le coude.

« Quoi ? Hors de question que je m'enfuie devant cette bande de… »

La phrase de Ginny finit étouffée par l'activation du réseau de cheminette.

« Maman c'est ton tour, hurla Georges.

-Il est hors de question que je parte avant vous ! »

Un sort envoya Fred contre un mur, ce qui permit à un mangemort d'entrer dans la maison. Bill lui barra le chemin. Bien mal lui en prit, il lança une attaque qui échoua. Le mangemort répliqua par un sort rouge qui fit s'écrouler Bill inconscient. Un deuxième mangemort attaqua l'arrière de la maison et Georges ne put aller aider ses frères. Le premier mangemort se tourna alors vers Molly mais il s'écroula d'un coup. Ron apparut derrière ce dernier.

« Emmène Fred, je m'occupe de Bill, ordonna-t-il. »

Molly ne songea pas une seule seconde à dire quoi que ce soit à son fils cadet et souleva Fred tant bien que mal. Ron lança un sort d'allègement sur son frère avant d'aller aider Georges. Molly disparut dans les flammes vertes. Ron et Georges renversèrent la table du salon pour se protéger. Bill était inconscient et trop loin pour que les deux frères l'atteignent.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de là le plus rapidement possible, dit Ron en envoyant un sort, qui ne fit aucun effet, sur le mangemort.

-Facile à dire! Tu as une idée ?

-Non, tu n'aurais pas une super invention ?

-Là tout de suite sur moi ?

-Non dans ta chambre, répliqua ce dernier ironiquement…

-J'ai une idée, marmonna Georges un sourire espiègle sur le visage. »

Le sort que ce dernier envoya fut une sorte de brouillard au poivre qui fit hurler le mangemort en face.

« Prend Bill et file, je vous couvre. »

Georges acquiesça et fila vers son frère ainé avant de se précipiter tant bien que mal vers la cheminée. Le brouillard ne gêna pas très longtemps le mangemort et Ron eut juste le temps d'envoyer un _lumos maxima_ dans les yeux de son agresseur avant de filer, à son tour dans la cheminée.

Il atterrit brusquement dans le salon, bien connu, du quarter général de l'Ordre du phénix. Ron put enfin souffler. Ils avaient réussi.

« Comment vont Fred et Bill, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-J'appelle immédiatement Mme Pomfresh mais Fred semble juste avoir une bonne grosse bosse sur la tête. Est-ce que Bill respire ? Demanda Molly.

-Oui, mais il ne se réveille pas, s'alarma Georges qui tenait Bill dans ses bras. »

Mme Pomfresh arriva dix minutes plus tard et emmena Bill à Sainte mangouste pour que des experts se penchent sur son cas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas reprit connaissance, alors que son état de santé était normal. Une fois Pomfresh partie, Dumbledore et Fol Œil arrivèrent de concert.

Après avoir raconté brièvement ce qui s'était passé, Ron préféra s'excuser pour aller se reposer. Il se dirigea discrètement vers la volière pour écrire à son ami. Après avoir rédigé une petite lettre, il envoya le hibou. Mais comme par le passé, le hibou ne put s'envoler.

Rageur, il alla au grenier et passa toute sa colère et sa rancœur sur de pauvres cartons qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Dans le salon, c'était le calme général.

« Ron a fait preuve d'une prudence qui vous a sauvé la vie, dit l'auror pour briser le silence.

-Il a été d'une grande efficacité, concéda George. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, si…

-…impressionnant, compléta Fred. On aurait dit un général en guerre.

-Je crains que ce ne soit le prix de l'amitié de Mr Potter, commenta le directeur.

-Vous savez très bien qu'Harry n'y est pour rien dans tout ça, s'offusqua Molly.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement que les ennuis trouvent toujours Mr Potter, et que son entourage en est aussi affecté. »

Une longue pause se passa avant qu'ils entendent des bruits provenant du grenier.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous restiez ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je ferais aussi venir Mlle Granger. Je crois qu'ils vont aussi s'en prendre à elle, si jamais ils trouvent son adresse. Je pense que vous avez eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir, allez vous coucher. »

Tous se levèrent et suivirent le conseil du directeur.

Le lendemain, Fol Œil vint faire un rapport sur la fouille du terrier par une équipe d'auror et Arthur.

« Apparemment rien ne manque, commença Arthur, mais ils ont tout mis sans dessus dessous. Il y a de nombreux travaux à faire pour réparer les dégâts.

-Comment es-tu certain qu'il ne manque rien, coupa sa femme.

-Je ne peux jurer de rien, mais que ce soit au niveau des bijoux ou des livres d'un peu de valeur que nous possédons, tous sont bien présents.

-De toute façon, on sait bien qu'ils nous ont simplement attaqué parce qu'on est proche d'Harry, marmonna Ron, toujours en colère contre le directeur et la situation actuelle.

-C'est ce que je pense, confirma Fol Œil. »

Lorsque Fol Œil s'en alla au ministère, Ron s'empressa de monter à la bibliothèque. Cette attaque lui avait bien servi de leçon. Les sortilèges appris en cours ne servaient à rien. Bon, il le savait déjà, mais maintenant, il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait rechercher.

Deux heures plus tard, il s'affala dans un fauteuil, complètement déprimé. Pas un seul livre, ne portait sur les sortilèges défensifs ou offensifs. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore devait aussi être passé par là.

**#~*~*~#**

Une fois rentré du chemin de Traverse, Draco s'enferma dans sa chambre et étudia tous ses livres de Septième année avec un plaisir évident. De plus c'était une bonne excuse pour éviter le lieu maudit du manoir : la cuisine.

La lecture, bien que passionnante, ne pouvait pas remplir toutes ses journées et ne voulant vraiment pas tomber sur sa mère, Draco en profita pour visiter un peu les parties du manoir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore parfaitement. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait toujours aimé partir à la découverte de nouvelles pièces, espérant à chaque fois découvrir un véritable trésor.  
>Arrivé dans l'aile Est, l'aile réservée à son père, il avança un peu plus lentement. Il savait que c'était stupide d'avoir peur mais son père lui avait toujours interdit de venir dans cette partie du manoir. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Draco voulait visiter un peu plus, mais l'atmosphère y était quand même très lourde.<br>Il avait trouvé un vieux laboratoire, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à quoi il avait servi. Une autre pièce renfermait une bibliothèque, avec des livres exclusivement sur la magie noire, qu'il prit grand soin de ne pas toucher. D'autres encore étaient des chambres. Il avait aussi trouvé une pièce étrange, un grand tableau, où il y avait tous les blasons de sa famille, prenait la moitié d'un mur. Au cours des siècles et des mariages, l'emblème de sa famille avait évolué, et là, devant ses yeux, se trouvaient tous les blasons des Malfoy. Mais il y en avait un qui ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place: c'était un lion étouffant sous les anneaux d'un serpent. Jamais un tel blason n'avait appartenu à sa famille. Il le savait puisque lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, Lucius les lui avait tous fait apprendre par cœur. Sans savoir pourquoi, voir le lion dans une telle position lui fit un peu de peine. Il approcha ses doigts de celui-ci et se sentit aspirer par le tableau.

Draco se réveilla dans une immense bibliothèque et se sentit bêtement heureux d'avoir découvert ce passage secret. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui et constata que la pièce entière était tapissée de livre.

« Choisis le bon livre, dit une voix caverneuse venue de nulle part. »

Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, Draco regarda partout mais ne vit aucun signe de vie. Il regarda attentivement tous les livres mais il n'y avait aucun titre, juste des illustrations sur chaque tranche. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de serpents, mais sur d'autres figuraient d'autres types d'animaux tels que des hippogriffes, des araignées, une licorne, un griffon, des oiseaux…  
>Draco se sentit comme s'il passait un oral devant un jury invisible. Il ne devait pas choisir au hasard son livre, il devait trouver le bon, celui qui lui correspondait le mieux. Il trouva un livre où il voyait une association de deux animaux, un serpent dans les serres d'un phénix, mais étrangement ce n'était pas une attaque, plutôt une symbiose. Le phénix représentait l'antidote tandis que le serpent était le poison, les deux facettes des potions. Son choix étant fait, il attrapa le livre et sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Quelque chose entra brutalement en lui et il s'évanouit sous la douleur insupportable que cette intrusion avait provoquée.<p>

Il se réveilla devant la tapisserie mais le blason inconnu avait disparu.

_D'accord Draco, tu deviens dingue maintenant, tu t'imagines des choses bizarres. Entendre parler de Potter sans arrêt doit sûrement avoir de graves conséquences sur ton cerveau. Mieux vaut que je retourne dans ma chambre avant de m'imaginer d'autres choses._

La semaine passa bien trop vite et il dut faire sa valise pour aller à la gare de King's Cross.

« Tu es sûr que tu as tout pris ?

-Oui mère, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je m'inquièterais toujours pour mon fils. Soit prudent Draco, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle, véritablement inquiète.

-Promis, lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. »

Généralement, les au revoirs se passaient au manoir et cette année ne faisait pas exception. De toute manière, tant que le Lord ne serait pas mort, Draco ne pouvait se permettre de montrer quoi que ce soit de ses sentiments.

Arrivés à la gare, ils se séparèrent sur un signe de tête et Draco alla s'installer directement dans le compartiment qu'il occupait depuis maintenant sept ans. Il y retrouva quelques uns de ses camarades et tous parlèrent de leurs vacances.

**#~*~*~#**

« James, arrête de sauter partout, tu me fatigue !

-Allez Sirius, soyons heureux, les filles arrivent aujourd'hui.

-Ah c'est ça! Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi joyeux rien qu'en me voyant.

-Je te vois tous les jours, pas de quoi être heureux !

-Sympa, toi tu es vraiment un frère pour moi.

-Allez Sirius, debout! J'ai déjà réveillé Peter, il ne manque plus que toi pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Remus ? Toi aussi tu te ligues contre moi ? Mais dans quel monde parallèle ai-je échoué ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mes flemmards d'amis ?

-Allons, les blagues pour plus tard, la mère de James s'est décarcassée pour nous faire un bon petit déjeuner, pas de temps à perdre.

-C'est drôle Remus, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était toi le dernier à être debout en ce moment.

-Eh bien j'ai changé !

-En un jour ? Dis plutôt que tu es pressé de revoir Gaby, ce serait déjà beaucoup plus crédible. Franchement les gars, vous faites un peu pitié à voir. Etre aussi accro, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé mentale. Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'allait déjà pas très bien avant.

-Sirius, si tu ne sors pas de ce lit plus vite, tu vas finir sous une douche tellement glacée que tu ne t'en remettras pas de tout l'été. Tu seras obligé de rester enfermé ici…

-James, tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour me convaincre, dit Sirius en se trainant lamentablement en direction de la salle de bain. »

Un très long quart d'heure plus tard, Sirius ayant prit soin de prendre tout son temps, les quatre garçons arrivèrent en même temps dans la salle à manger.

« Et voilà les maraudeurs au complet, s'exclama joyeusement James en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-Eh bien James, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi en forme depuis…depuis le jour de ta rentrée en première année.

-Oui, aujourd'hui, il est assez fatiguant, sa petite amie débarque alors forcément…

-Oh, nous la connaissons ? s'écria joyeusement Natacha.

-Merci Sirius, je te revaudrais ça faux frère, murmura James à l'intention de son ami.

-Pas de quoi, lui chuchota ce dernier en réponse.

-Oui, bien sûr que vous la connaissez, continua Sirius à l'intention de Natacha, c'est Lily, elle est venue ici à Noël dernier !

-Quelle charmante jeune fille, mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que c'était le grand amour entre vous.

-Oh, vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir, dit Sirius sur un ton dramatique. Une vraie guerre était déclenchée entre eux, heureusement un ange venu des cieux leur a décoché les flèches de l'amour et…

-Tais toi Sirius, tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci Remus, mon sauveur, s'exclama James.

-En réalité, Herry est passé par là et il les a enfermé dans une salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Herry Praott les a mis ensemble ? Demanda Natacha un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Natacha n'était pas dupe, Herry lui avait dit que sa mère était Lily, elle n'était donc pas très surprise du choix de James. Mais que son petit-fils ait dû intervenir pour mettre ses parents ensemble, cela ne manquait pas d'ironie.

« Quand elle sourit comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon pour moi, déglutit James.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise! Allez, mangez tout ça pendant que c'est encore chaud.

-Vous êtes la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, dit Peter en s'attaquant au bacon qui le narguait depuis qu'il était entré.

-Merci beaucoup Peter. Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie ma cuisine.

-On apprécie maman, c'est juste que nous, on n'a pas besoin de le dire, tu le sais déjà.

-C'est ça, mange, moi je vais m'occuper de mes plantes. »

Les filles arrivèrent seulement dans l'après-midi et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de James avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais plus Lily, les chambres sont au premier et celle de James plus particulièrement se trouve au…

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sirius, dit Lily une fois détachée de James.

-Ah, tu vas aussi m'embrasser à pleine bouche alors ?

-Non, je risquerais d'attraper toutes sortes de virus, je ne préfère pas...

-Sympa. James ton humour pas drôle ressort sur ta petite amie, ce n'est pas bon du tout ça.

-J'aime bien ce genre d'humour, dit James en serrant Lily dans ses bras. »

Gabrielle, quant à elle, s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Remus et l'embrassait aussi avidement, voir encore plus que Lily avec James.

« Ah, pour ces deux là, va falloir une ventouse, j'en ai bien peur! S'écria dramatiquement Sirius.

-Sirius va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, répliqua Remus.

-Wahou…où est passé notre petit Rémi qui ne dit rien et reste en retrait ?

-Il a disparu, crois-moi, dit Remus en rigolant.

-Bon les filles, ces deux hommes là sont de vrais carpettes depuis ce matin, en train de guetter la première sonnerie. Donc maintenant que vous êtes là, je propose une bonne baignade.

-Oh, moi je suis d'accord! S'écria Peter.

-Alors c'est parti, renchérit Lily en prenant la main de James et en se dirigeant vers le lac. »

Les couples étaient enfin à nouveau ensemble. Sirius se sentait légèrement en retrait et parlait beaucoup avec Peter qui, à son plus grand découragement, ne parlait que des couples qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

« Si ça continue comme ça, je sens que la fin des vacances va être bien moins drôle que le commencement.

-Mais non, Sirius! J'arrête de te prendre ton frère de cœur, promis! S'écria Lily en lançant une grande quantité d'eau sur Sirius qui se trouvait au bord du lac.

-D'accord Tigresse, si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir. »

Sirius prit Lily par la taille et la jeta dans l'eau. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, James l'avait fait lui aussi tomber à l'eau. Remus, bien sûr, ne put résister à envoyer James et Peter à l'eau. Ce fut Gabrielle qui resta sèche en poussant Remus dans le lac.

« J'ai gagné, s'écria-t-elle toute fière d'elle.

-Attends, tu vas voir, s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois garçons.

-Rentre vite Gaby, avant de te faire avoir, l'encouragea Lily. »

Gabrielle n'eut d'autre de choix que de courir mais hélas, pas assez vite, car en quelques secondes, Remus la rejoignit, la prit en sac à patate et la balança à l'eau.

« Ce n'est pas juste, tu aurais pu être un peu plus sympa avec moi, bouda-t-elle.

-Tu boudes ?

-Oui, laisse-moi tranquille. Je préfère rêver d'un monde où les petits copains ne sont pas des traîtres.

-Tu boudes vraiment ? Vraiment, vraiment? demanda-t-il en faisant des yeux de chiens battu.

-Oui…enfin…oh tu m'énerve à faire ces yeux là, comment veux-tu que je résiste à ça moi!

-Je préfère ça, dit Remus en souriant.

-Eh, les tourtereaux, vous venez on va dîner.

-Sirius et son tact, soupira Remus.

-Oui, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

-Bon point. Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils vont nous attendre.

-Avec Sirius et Peter comme estomacs sur pattes, c'est sûr qu'ils ne nous attendront pas. »

Ils partirent en riant, tentant tant bien que mal de rattraper le groupe. Après dîner, ils s'installèrent tous dans le grand salon et commencèrent à raconter leurs vacances. Lily resta cependant très vague sur sa première semaine, elle ne voulait pas vraiment ennuyer ses amis avec ses problèmes personnels. Par contre, elle raconta en détails tout ce qu'elle et Gabrielle avaient fait.  
>Remus raconta son voyage, Peter son aventure au ministère et enfin James et Sirius parlèrent de leur entraînement.<p>

« Ce n'est pas juste, comment voulez-vous qu'on puisse avoir de meilleures notes que vous après ça! S'écria Lily.

-C'est le syndrome de la meilleure élève qui la reprend, ne faîte pas trop attention, dit Gabrielle en se callant un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de Remus.

-Oh je t'en prie, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Lily, mais avoue tout de même que maintenant pour vous battre ce sera encore plus difficile.

-Je préfère dire que je suis maintenant parfaitement capable de te protéger, se défendit James.

-Peut-être, mais pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas te protéger ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais aucun sortilège Lily, dit doucement Peter.

-Quoi, Peter? rétorqua Lily qui n'avait pas entendu.

-Je…je disais juste que tu étais aussi une très bonne élève. Tu es tout autant que James capable de te protéger, toi ainsi que ceux qui t'entourent.

-Un bon point pour Peter, s'écria Sirius.

-Et je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu puisses lire les livres qui appartiennent à ma famille. Tu devrais trouver des sorts intéressants, toi qui a une telle soif de connaissance !

-Je suis désolée James, je ne voulais pas parler ainsi. C'est juste que Herry avait raison sur certains points. L'extérieur de Poudlard me terrifie: les attaques se font tous les jours un peu plus puissantes et sanglantes. J'avais déjà un peu peur avant, mais le fait qu'il ait directement attaqué Poudlard signifie bien une chose : il n'a peur de rien. A quand une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard, ou même sur le chemin de traverse ?

-C'est bien pour ça que mon père nous a entraîné tu sais, répondit James doucement en berçant Lily, pour pouvoir nous protéger ainsi que les autres et pouvoir fuir en vie avant d'avoir la puissance nécessaire pour le combattre vraiment.

-Et si on faisait un jeu? Proposa Peter pour changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Remus. Un tournoi de cartes explosives ?

-Oh non, répondit Gabrielle, je suis contre. Trouve autre chose.

-Delta, proposa Lily, vu que c'était le seul jeu sorcier qu'elle connaissait.

-Lily tu connais ce jeu ? Tu m'impressionnes, répliqua Gabrielle.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

-Alors c'est parti. »

La soirée se termina particulièrement tard. La partie avait été très serrée et se fut finalement James qui gagna, au plus grand déplaisir de Lily qui finit troisième, Remus l'ayant dépassée dans la dernière ligne vers l'étoile.

« Quelle mauvaise perdante tu fais Lily, s'exclama Gabrielle hilare devant la tête que tirait son amie.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle toi ? C'est juste que…bon, très bien, je suis une mauvaise perdante, tu es contente ?

-Moi, je serais heureux si tu rajoutes qu'en plus je suis le meilleur.

-Dans tes rêves, pas de câlin ce soir pour la peine, dit Lily malicieusement.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre, pouffa Sirius en direction de James.

-Si c'est comme ça, je souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde. Si j'ai bon souvenir, chacun sait où est sa chambre, je ne suis donc pas nécessaire. A demain. »

James partit sans un mot de plus. Sirius était plié en deux, Peter regardait toujours la porte par laquelle James venait de sortir et Remus dévorait Gabrielle des yeux.

« Cours-lui après, ce que tu peux être cruche par moment Lily, dit Gabrielle. Allez, personne ne te retient ici.

-Oh oui, cours après tête de bois. Dans le genre couple têtu vous faîtes la paire je vous jure.

-Tais-toi Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Lily, bien moins sûre d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là tigresse, fonce. »

James était déjà arrivé au couloir qui le menait à sa chambre lorsqu'il eut une impression étrange. Une drôle de sensation s'était emparée de lui et son instinct lui disait d'écouter cette sensation bizarre. Lorsqu'il regarda un peu mieux où il se trouvait, il remarqua cette fameuse porte. La porte que son père lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais ouvrir. Herry lui avait même demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait complètement hypnotisé par cette porte. Il savait par son père que derrière se trouvait un des plus anciens trésors de la famille Potter. Au moment où il allait toucher la poignée, une voix retentit dans le couloir.

« James, James, tu es là! Ecoute je suis désolée, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui t'a mis en colère à ce point et…James tu m'écoutes ? »

James sortit de sa rêverie et se concentra sur Lily.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-De ce qui vient de se passer dans le salon ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Oui, lui sourit-il, tout va très bien quand tu es avec moi. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa.

« D'accord, dit-elle, toute rouge, donc tu n'es pas fâché !

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois fâché ! Avoue que c'était un bon stratagème pour que tu me suives jusqu'à ma chambre !

-Quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un stratagème ?

-Non je plaisante, je suis juste un peu fatigué et je ne me sens pas si bien que ça, répondit-il, plus sérieusement.

-Oh, alors va te coucher.

-Tu ne viens pas me border et me lire une histoire pour que je ne fasse pas de cauchemar?

-James, tu m'as confondu avec ta mère.

-Dors avec moi, répliqua-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Euh James…je, enfin tu vois, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, en plus on est chez toi et…

-Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de dormir Lily, murmura James, rien d'autre, promis. C'est juste que tu m'as horriblement manquée et je veux m'endormir avec toi et être avec toi lorsque je me réveillerais. Je veux que tu sois la dernière chose que je vois avant de m'endormir et la première quand je me réveille. »

_Et là comment dire non à ces si beaux yeux et ces paroles qui me font complètement perdre la tête ?_

« D'accord, je te rejoins dans ta chambre, juste le temps de me changer et j'arrive.

-Merci Lily, je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui glissa-t-elle entre deux baisers papillon. »

Heureux qu'elle ait accepté, James amorça le retour vers sa chambre quand il se sentit à nouveau appelé par la porte. Cette fois il n'y avait plus personne pour l'arrêter et bizarrement, il se sentit très nerveux.

_Allez James, ce n'est qu'une porte après tout, elle ne va pas te manger. Si c'était dangereux, mon père en aurait interdit l'accès…Courage, tu es un gryffondor après tout, fait honneur à ta maison…Je devrais peut-être sortir ma baguette, juste au cas où…Bon voilà et maintenant ? Ok, à trois…Un, deux…Trois !_

James posa brusquement sa main sur la poignée, l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce, baguette en avant. Il fut presque déçu de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple chambre. Un lit, un coffre et très peu de mobilier. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand soudainement, la porte se referma toute seule.

_Ne pas paniquer…Réfléchis…_

« Lumos, murmura-t-il doucement, même s'il savait qu'il était seul dans la pièce. »

A la simple lueur de sa baguette, James s'approcha du coffre et hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit un petit journal avec son nom écrit dessus.

_Peut-être que j'ai fini par découvrir un petit trésor, un journal datant d'une époque très ancienne peut-être._

James s'empara précautionneusement du journal et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Il se sentit aspiré par le livre et atterrit brutalement dans…l'obscurité la plus totale.

« Lumos »

En prononçant le sort, il s'attendait à ce que seulement sa baguette s'illumine, mais se fut toute la pièce qui s'éclaira, comme si on venait brusquement d'ouvrir les rideaux lors d'une matinée d'été. Il fut très surpris de se retrouver devant la grande table de réception des Potter et il n'était pas la seule personne présente dans la pièce. A sa plus grande horreur, il reconnut quelque uns de ses ancêtres, d'après certains tableaux qui trônaient dans différentes pièce du manoir.

« Ton nom jeune homme ?

-James Potter, répliqua-t-il spontanément.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, marmonna l'un des hommes assis à la table.

-Pas aussi précoce que son fils, mais puissant quand même, marmonna une femme à l'extrémité de la table.

-Mets ta main sur le lion, James Potter »

_Ca y est, j'ai craqué, je suis devenu fou…Sirius a dû me faire avaler quelque chose à mon insu, c'est sûr…_

Malgré tout, James laissa son regard dériver dans la salle et constata à sa plus grande horreur que la pièce était remplie de lion.

_Comment savoir lequel est le bon ?_

James regarda plusieurs fois chaque lion sans jamais se décider.

« Nous avons l'éternité devant nous, mais je pense que ce n'est pas ton cas, jeune Potter. »

James ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se disait dans la salle, son regard était braqué sur un lion qui le fixait avec une sorte de petit sourire. C'était le lion qui ressemblait le plus à son caractère, mais c'était aussi le seul à le fixer, tous les autres avaient leurs regards tournés ailleurs. Il s'approcha du lion et n'hésita pas à poser sa main dessus. Il sentit comme un courant le traverser, aussi intense que bref. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ne se souvenant même pas de les avoir fermés, et constata qu'il se trouvait devant la première porte.

_Est-ce que tout ça était réel ? Peut-être que j'ai simplement eu une petite absence…Trop de surmenage sûrement, ou alors Sirius a réellement réussi à me rendre fou._

James se rendit dans sa chambre et fut presque déçu en constatant que Lily n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il se changea rapidement, se décidant pour un bas de pantalon classique. Pourtant habitué à ne porter qu'un sous-vêtement pour dormir, il ne voulait pas faire peur à Lily tout de suite. Deux minutes seulement après qu'il se soit mis au lit, une Lily en pyjama entra dans sa chambre et ils s'endormirent ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Sirius et Peter s'étaient retirés et il ne restait plus que Gabrielle et Remus.

« Comment s'est passé ta dernière pleine lune ?

-Comme d'habitude je dirais.

-J'aimerais que tu m'en parles un peu plus. Tu sais que tu es bloqué avec moi pendant un bon moment, je souhaiterais te connaître vraiment et pour cela il faut que je connaisse aussi cette partie de toi. Je t'aime Remus, je ne ferais pas demi-tour quand tu me raconteras tout ça tu sais.

-Je le sais, je l'ai su lorsque tu ne m'as pas tourné le dos quand je t'ai dit ce que j'étais vraiment. C'est juste que c'est un sujet sur lequel j'ai encore beaucoup de difficulté à m'étendre. Je n'ai jamais accepté ma nature de loup-garou, j'ai toujours si peur de blesser quelqu'un. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si un jour quelqu'un meurt ou pire, devient loup-garou à cause de moi.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes nuits ?

-Pas toujours, ce sont juste des impressions, ce n'est plus moi durant la pleine lune, c'est un animal féroce qui sort et que je ne maîtrise pas.

-Je pense que tu as tellement peur de ce côté que tu le refoules. Tu devrais essayer de comprendre le loup en toi.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Gabrielle.

-Peut-être, ce n'était qu'une suggestion.

-Désolé, je deviens particulièrement irritable lorsqu'on aborde le sujet.

-N'en parlons plus pour le moment, allons nous coucher.

-A demain alors, dit Remus en l'embrassant.

-Non Mr Lupin, il n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser de moi. Il est hors de question que je dorme seule dans une chambre aussi grande, alors soit tu viens avec moi, soit je squatte ta chambre.

-Très bien dit Remus en rigolant, j'arrive dans ta chambre dans dix minutes. »

Gabrielle était heureuse que Remus accepte de dormir avec elle, c'était déjà un pas. Elle le sentait tellement réticent à parler de sa condition de loup-garou que tous les petits pas qu'elle faisait avec lui étaient une réelle victoire. Remus, qui paraissait si sage de l'extérieur, était en fait quelqu'un de torturé par un secret qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le partager avec tout le monde. C'était déjà extraordinaire qu'il ait trouvé un groupe qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Derrière leur air arrogant et suffisant, James et Sirius étaient vraiment des personnes avec des cœurs en or. Peter aussi cachait bien son jeu, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Remus eut été capable de confier son secret à ce dernier, mais elle le connaissait mal et elle devait avouer que c'était un véritable ami.

Elle alla tranquillement dans sa chambre et se coucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus la rejoignit, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'endormit en la prenant dans ses bras. Gabrielle se cala bien confortablement et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, ils eurent droit à une journée shopping sur le chemin de traverse. N'ayant pas encore leurs lettres de Poudlard, plusieurs autres sorties avaient été prévue au début du mois d'août.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien, sauf pour une seule petite chose : les Aurors. Son père étant le chef des Aurors, James avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, un Auror se trouvait dans le coin. Il avait bien sûr cru au début à une coïncidence mais au bout de la cinquième fois, ce fut évident que ça n'en était pas une. Son père avait posé une surveillance sur eux et James détestait ça.

« James, j'ai une vague impression d'être suivi, lui glissa discrètement Sirius.  
>-Tu n'es pas le seul, crois moi. »<p>

Lily acheta plusieurs petites choses et en offrit la moitié à James et ce dernier avait lui aussi, de son côté, fait des achats pour sa belle. Ce fut une après midi détente et ils rentrèrent tous épuisés.  
>Une fois rentrés, James donna un livre provenant de la bibliothèque personnelle des Potter à Lily et alla voir son père dans son bureau.<p>

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement »

Kevin releva la tête du rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux et regarda son fils. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout content et Kevin devina le futur sujet de discorde.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

James soupira et s'assit en face de son père, ça allait être une longue conversation.

« Pourquoi avoir posé une surveillance sur nous ?

-Parce que je savais que si je t'avais demandé ton avis, tu aurais dit non.

-Bien sûr que j'aurais dit non.

-Ecoute James, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu crois que ton combat de juin est passé inaperçu ? Tu crois qu'il a oublié de quoi tu étais capable ? Sans parler des attaques qui se multiplient. J'ai sous les yeux un rapport affirmant qu'il a attaqué une famille de Moldus dont le plus jeune fils est un sorcier et qu'il les a torturés de longues heures avant de tous les tuer ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de lire ça? Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'il t'arrive la même chose ?

-Protège ces gens là alors, je ne crains rien. Je préfère que tu protèges les autres, je suis capable de me battre maintenant.

-Oh James, tu es encore un peu trop naïf. Tu crois que tu tiendras face à une dizaine de mangemorts? Tu crois qu'ils seront équitables dans leur combat ? Je t'ai enseigné à te défendre et à fuir, mais je préfère aussi que tu sois protégé.

-Rien ne te feras changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, à chaque fois que vous déciderez de sortir, des Aurors seront là pour veiller sur vous.

-Très bien, dit James en claquant la porte. »

Il était furieux et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de le calmer : Lily. Sa mère se rangerait du côté de son père à tous les coups et il ne voulait pas d'un sermon maternel après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait besoin du calme et de la logique de Lily. Il la trouva, bien sûr, dans la bibliothèque.

« J'aimerais te parler, dit-il sur un ton où la colère était encore présente. »

Lily releva immédiatement la tête, ferma son livre et ouvrit les bras. Elle sentait que James avait vraiment besoin d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut installé dans ses bras.

-Tu as remarqué qu'on était surveillé cet après midi, n'est-ce pas?

-Je crois bien qu'il n'y a que Peter qui n'a rien remarqué.

-Et ça ne te met pas en colère, pas même un petit peu?

-Eh bien, je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'être surveillée sur tout ce que je fais, mais je sais que ce ne sont pas de mauvaises intentions.

-Et tu n'es pas en colère du tout? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Egoïstement, je préfère les savoir près de moi James. Je suis une née Moldus, tu sais, et les attaques, j'en ai entendu parler. Tant que je ne sais pas aussi bien me battre que toi, je ne me sentirais complètement protégée qu'en présence d'Aurors. Ton père a peur lui aussi, sinon il n'aurait jamais placé cette protection. Mets-toi à sa place. Imagine que nous ayons un fils et qu'il soit en danger, ne voudrais-tu pas qu'il soit sous la surveillance de personnes de confiance quand toi-même tu n'es pas disponible ? »

James réfléchit. Bien sûr, tournée comme cela, la situation était complètement différente…

« Peut-être, dit-il en souriant à Lily.

-Tu n'es plus fâché !

-Non, je comprends, mais ça m'énerve quand même.

-Je pense que ça énerve aussi ton père de savoir que de pauvres personnes sont tuées à cause de leur origine. Si ça dégénère, une guerre pourrait bien éclater au sein même de la société sorcière.

-Tu crois que ça ira jusque là ?

-Voldemort est un sorcier très puissant, bien plus puissant que ton père, nous le savons, nous l'avons vu. Seul Dumbledore pourrait arrêter un homme tel que lui, et bien qu'il soit très puissant, il se fait vieux. Alors oui, j'ai peur que tout cela ne dégénère en guerre. Je ne veux pas d'une guerre, personne n'en veut, mais tant qu'il y aura des hommes comme Voldemort, alors le combat sera inévitable.

-Tu as toujours été tellement plus mature que nous Lily, tu sembles voir des choses qu'on ne voit pas.

-Sur ce point là, on peut dire que j'ai fréquenté Herry Praott pendant un an et que lui voyait les choses d'une façon encore bien plus noire que ma version. Je me dis juste qu'il faut qu'on se prépare, même si j'espère me préparer pour rien.

-Parlons de choses plus joyeuse veux-tu !

-Comme quoi, demanda Lily, le sourire à nouveau aux lèvres.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents alors qu'Herry les connaît, je suis un peu jaloux.

-Tu veux que je te parle de mes parents ?

-Oui. »

La conversation s'éternisa sur l'enfance de Lily, qui évita bien sûr toute allusion à sa sœur.

**#~*~*~#**

Le mois d'août fut horrible pour Harry. Grâce aux gâteaux qu'envoyait Narcissa, il reprit quelques forces et la fatigue de début juillet n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pour cela, et uniquement pour cela, Harry remerciait Dumbledore, mais il détestait toujours autant ses méthodes.

Perrine allait maintenant plus souvent avec les enfants de son âge, ce qui était bien normal. Du coup, Harry se sentait un peu inutile, jusqu'à ce que Léa lui apprenne que finalement elle avait terminé son travail et qu'il n'aurait plus à surveiller sa fille. En échange de son aide, elle lui avait offert un délicieux gâteau. Mais maintenant qu'il n'allait plus au parc, les Dursley en profitaient pour lui trouver toujours d'autres choses utiles à faire. Sans repas vraiment consistant, Harry constata devant le miroir de la salle de bain qu'on voyait clairement ses côtes. Oubliés les débuts d'abdominaux qui avaient commencé à se former l'année dernière...

_Non seulement je suis toujours petit, mais le peu de forme que j'avais réussi à avoir est parti voir ailleurs si j'y étais…_

Il reçut par courrier la liste des livres qu'il devait acheter, mais Dumbledore lui avait aussi écrit une lettre sur laquelle il spécifiait avoir déjà pris des dispositions pour qu'il n'ait pas à aller sur le chemin de traverse.  
>Deux jours plus tard, il recevait ses livres par hiboux. Puisqu'il lui restait encore un peu moins de deux semaines avant la rentrée, il commença à se plonger dans la lecture des livres et découvrit un programme très intéressant en Défense contre les forces du mal ainsi qu'en enchantement et en Charme. Les soins aux créatures magiques se révélaient un peu similaires au programme de l'année dernière. Les potions semblaient assez compliquées et il priait intérieurement pour que Severus ne se déchaîne pas trop sur lui. Les autres nouvelles matières comme la Défense avancée contre les forces du mal ou encore le cours sur les "mœurs sorcières" paraissaient ennuyeuses.<br>Ce dernier cours était obligatoire pour les sorciers élevés dans le monde moldus et très conseillé pour les autres. Harry n'y voyait aucun intérêt, mais il devait se résigner.

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne rendraient pas l'Etude des Moldus obligatoire pour tous les sorciers élevés uniquement dans le monde sorcier ? Si ça ce n'est pas de l'injustice…_

**#~*~*~#**

La fin de semaine se passa dans une excellente ambiance au sein du Manoir Potter. Bien sûr, Sirius détestait les moments où les couples souhaitaient s'isoler. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Peter, mais ce dernier ne semblait avoir comme sujet de discussion que ce que faisaient les couples en ce moment, et franchement, Sirius n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

« On pourrait jouer aux échecs, proposa Sirius sans grande conviction.

-Tu sais très bien que je vais perdre en moins de cinq minutes.

-Après six ans de parties d'échecs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas appris un peu de stratégie tout de même ?

-Tu peux me dire quand est-ce qu'on joue aux échecs dans la salle commune ?

-Euh…Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a toujours mieux à faire, mais quand même. Et une bataille explosive ?

-Tu t'arranges toujours pour que ça explose quand c'est mon tour.

-D'accord, autre chose alors… »

Ce fut Kevin qui interrompit la conversation oh combien passionnante des deux adolescents.

« Il faut que j'aille sur le chemin de traverse, un petit problème avec la boutique de l'apothicaire, ça vous dirais de m'accompagner ? Je sais que James souhaitait y refaire un tour.

-Génial, s'écria Sirius qui bondit du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et courut dans les couloirs afin de prévenir tout le monde. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius tractait à bout de bras un James et un Remus pas vraiment ravis, suivi par une Gabrielle souriante et une Lily moqueuse.

« Par Merlin Sirius, tu n'as vraiment aucun tact, s'esclaffa Kevin Potter.

-Ca c'est sûr, marmonnèrent James et Remus en même temps.

-Allez les gars, on va s'amuser un peu sur le chemin de traverse, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre…faut me comprendre aussi.

-Sirius, on est allé au chemin de traverse en début de semaine, ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait un mois.

-Mais James, c'est toi-même qui a dit à ton père que tu avais BESOIN de retourner sur le chemin, alors c'est l'occasion.

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse fumeuse... De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment notre mot à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum…Pas vraiment non, dit Sirius, un énorme sourire collé sur les lèvres. »

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude plus que puérile de Sirius. Heureusement pour ce dernier, James et Remus n'avaient pas la rancune tenace et ils partirent finalement tous avec le sourire aux lèvres sur le chemin de traverse.

« Pour ma part, j'irais bien refaire un tour chez Fleury et Bott, je pense que je suis passée à côté d'un rayon de livre intéressant.

-On ne la changera pas, marmonna Gabrielle. Je t'accompagne Lily, histoire d'être sûre que tu ressortes.

-Je pensais aller faire un tour au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, dit James.

-Je t'accompagne, mais après j'aimerais qu'on aille faire un tour chez le brocanteur.

-Chez le brocanteur ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire chez le brocanteur Sirius ?

-Rien, rien, marmonna ce dernier. »

Tous regardèrent Sirius bizarrement avant que Remus hausse les épaules et entraîne les garçons vers la boutique d'accessoires de quidditch.

Sirius et ses lubies…

Gabrielle réussit à tirer Lily hors de la librairie au bout de quarante cinq minutes. Elles allèrent au magasin d'accessoires de quidditch mais ne trouvèrent pas les garçons.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment allés chez le brocanteur ?

-Avec Sirius, on ne sait jamais. »

Les filles se dirigeaient vers le fond du chemin de traverse lorsqu'une explosion raisonna. Lily et Gabrielle se retournèrent mais ne virent qu'un nuage de poussière envahissant toute la rue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Gabrielle.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lily en sortant sa baguette. »

Soudainement, des sorts sortirent de la fumée, touchant les sorciers qui étaient restés immobiles.

« Cours, dit Lily en prenant Gabrielle par le bras. »

Deux Aurors surgirent d'un coup, l'un protégeant les deux filles et l'autre contre-attaquant les hommes qui émergeaient de la poussière. Lily lança un bouclier sur elle-même et sur Gabrielle. Kevin surgit brusquement à côté de Lily. Cette dernière se sentit tout de suite plus rassurée.

« Lily, où se trouvent les garçons ?

-Sirius voulait aller chez le brocanteur.

-Très bien, on y va. »

Kevin accompagna les filles tandis que l'autre Auror rejoignit son collègue afin de protéger la population sorcière. Lorsque le petit groupe atteignit la boutique du brocanteur, les quatre garçons en sortaient, intrigués par le bruit.

« Rentrez tous à l'intérieur, rugit Kevin. »

Tout hébétés, les six adolescents se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique. Kevin prononça un sort inconnu des adolescents et une lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette et s'étala sur toute la devanture de la boutique.

« Va falloir que ton père m'apprenne ce sort là, lança Sirius, impressionné. Mais on ne voit plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda James à Lily.

-On a seulement entendu une explosion, un grand nuage de fumée puis les sorts ont fusé de partout. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir exactement qui attaquait.

-Je pense qu'on sait tous de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas? Marmonna sombrement Remus. »

Frustrés, les adolescents tentèrent de passer le temps aussi sereinement qu'il était possible de l'être dans une telle situation.

« Au fait, pourquoi Sirius voulait venir ici en premier lieu ?

-Une lubie j'imagine, marmonna James.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ?

-Pas grand-chose, dit Peter. »

Lily passa dans les différents rayonnages avant de tomber sur un magnifique livre à la couverture finement dorée. Elle ne connaissait pas la langue mais la calligraphie était très jolie.

Gabrielle et Remus partirent de leur côté tandis que James, Sirius et Peter s'éloignaient vers un rayonnage opposé.

Gabrielle tomba en extase devant une petite figurine de fée complètement translucide et Remus prit un crystal bleu intriguant.

James trouva un cadre avec deux bandeaux blancs entrelacés. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce cadre l'attirait beaucoup. Sirius, quant à lui, trouva un petit sablier mauve avec du sable argenté à l'intérieur. Peter trouva une sorte de boule sphérique rouge, de la taille d'un vif d'or mais sans les ailes.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au centre du magasin et comparèrent leurs trouvailles.

« C'est typiquement toi ça, Lily, de nous trouver un livre.

-Mais il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je préfère ma petite fée, quoique j'aime beaucoup ton sablier Sirius.

-J'ai lu quelque chose sur les sabliers, dit Lily pensivement. Vous savez ce qu'est un retourneur de temps ?

-Lily, dit James, tous les retourneurs de temps sont gardés au ministère de la magie.

-Peut-être que c'est une réplique non magique, dit Gabrielle.

-Chez un brocanteur magique ? Demanda Sirius, dubitatif. »

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de coups assourdis.

« Ils attaquent le sort de mon père, s'aperçut James en remarquant que le sort blanc était veiné de couleurs vertes et rouges.

-Sortez tous vos baguettes, dit Sirius, très sérieusement. »

Les quatre garçons se mirent spontanément devant les filles. Plus les sorts percutaient le bouclier blanc, plus ce dernier se colorait.

« Eh regardez ça, dit Sirius en montrant son petit sablier. »

Ce dernier semblait réagir avec les sorts qui étaient lancés contre le bouclier. Plus il y avait de sorts qui frappaient le bouclier, plus le sable du sablier semblait briller.

« Il commence à chauffer, dit Sirius en faisant passer le sablier d'une main à l'autre. Je vais bientôt le lâcher.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, déclara Lily.

-Eh bien je t'en prie, tu n'as qu'à le tenir…

-C'est dans ces cas là que j'aimerais que Dumbledore soit avec nous, marmonna Gabrielle.

-On n'est pas à Poudlard, dit James.

-J'en peux plus, je lâche tout, cria Sirius »

Le sablier tomba à terre et se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux. Le sable s'éparpilla par terre et se mit à briller. Par instinct, tous se serrèrent la main et au moment où le bouclier tomba, le sable émit une lueur éblouissante. Face à tant de luminosité ils fermèrent tous les yeux.

**#~*~*~#**

Une fois le bouclier bien mis en place, Kevin repartit vers la bataille. Ils furent très vite dépassés. A trois contre dix, il n'était pas difficile de déduire l'issue du combat.

« File vers la première cheminée que tu vois, préviens le département des Aurors et donne l'alerte, ensuite revient le plus rapidement possible. »

L'Auror le plus proche acquiesça et fila vers Fleury et Bott.

« Va falloir les contenir le plus longtemps possible et loin des sorciers tant qu'il en reste encore sur le chemin.  
>-Bien chef.<br>-Et ne te fais pas tuer au passage. »

Kevin fut finalement rapidement acculé dans un coin. Trois mangemorts se concentraient sur lui tandis que le reste de la petite troupe commençait à s'attaquer à la boutique où se trouvaient James et ses amis. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient mis hors d'état le second auror mais il était incapable de savoir s'il était mort ou simplement inconscient.

« Mais que voici ! Le chef des Aurors en personne, Kevin Potter. Je prendrais bien le temps de m'amuser avec toi mais je crois bien que ta chère descendance se trouve justement dans la boutique du brocanteur.

-Je vous interdis…

-Oh vous pouvez toujours essayer, ricana l'homme en noir. Occupez vous de lui, je me charge de ce bouclier. »

L'homme s'éloigna mais fut remplacé par deux autres. Kevin se défendit autant qu'il le put mais fut touché par un sort douloureux. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il remarqua que de nombreux Auror transplanaient sur le chemin de traverse et que son bouclier venait de tomber. Une lumière aveuglante sembla provenir de la boutique au moment où le bouclier céda.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Kevin constata qu'il se trouvait à l'hopital Sainte mangouste, sous la surveillance accrue de sa femme.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de prendre autant de risque, dit-elle, résignée.

-Tu connais la réponse…

-Oui, j'imagine. Tu as reçu un sort particulièrement vicieux, il nous a fallu trois jours pour réparer les dommages internes.

-Comment vont les enfants ?

-C'est une bonne question, dit Natacha, les larmes aux yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Lorsque les aurors sont entrés dans la boutique, il n'y avait personne.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je les y ai personnellement enfermés.

-Dumbledore est en train d'enquêter. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une sorte d'interaction magique.

-Une interaction magique ?

-La seule chose qu'on a retrouvé, c'est un sablier brisé et du sable éparpillé au centre de la boutique.

-Dumbledore a une explication ?

-Pas encore, mais le ministère a dépêché des Langues de Plomb. Apparemment, quand il y a un mystère à expliquer, ce sont les meilleurs… »

Natacha ne put continuer, elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Kevin tenta tant bien que mal de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils sont en sécurité. Et puis, après tout, nous avons bien fait la connaissance de notre petit-fils, c'est donc que James et les autres seront retrouvés.

-Et si jamais c'était ces hommes qui les avaient enlevés ?

-Non, j'ai bien vu les aurors arriver au moment où le bouclier est tombé. Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de s'en prendre à six adolescents dont deux qui savent se battre.

-Mais où sont-ils alors ?

-C'est une bonne question… »

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 4: Edumicile

**Auteur :** Tobby

**Correctrice: Leust !** Encore un grand merci à toi pour ta patience et le temps que tu prends à me corriger !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire en écrivant cette histoire…elle sort uniquement de mon imagination ! Ceci est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres qui composent cette histoire !

**Warning :** Rating T. Je ne ferais que mention de sentiments amoureux et les scènes à caractères sexuelles seront bien plus suggérées que décrites. Cette histoire aura un couple homosexuel (Slash).

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les tome 6 et 7 dans son contenu donc il n'y a pas de horcruxes ou de reliques de la mort.**

**Résumé :**Les maraudeurs, sous la garde des aurors, faisaient des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse lorsque ce dernier est attaqué ! Peu après l'attaque on s'aperçoit qu'ils ont disparu...

**Note de** l'auteur: J'ai pas temriné de répondre aux reviews, mais c'était soit répondre et ne pas publier...soit attendre demain pour répondre et vous envoyer le nouveau chapitre...à vous de me dire si j'ai fait le bon choix. Promis demain, pendant les heures de bureau, je répondrais aux dernières reviews, il m'en reste exactement 22 et je compte bien y répondre ! **Bonne lecture et encore merci pour votre soutien inconditionnel !**

Chapitre 4 : Edumicile

Une fois la luminosité revenue à un seuil normal, les adolescents ouvrirent les yeux et constatèrent avec stupéfaction qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus du tout dans le magasin du brocanteur mais au milieu d'une clairière.

« A votre avis, demanda Sirius, qui comme à son habitude parla le premier, on est où ?  
>-Dans une clairière !<br>-Ton sens de l'observation me stupéfie un peu plus tous les jours Peter, marmonna Sirius, peu satisfait par la réponse de ce dernier.  
>-Imaginez que nous ayons atterri dans un univers complètement parallèle où la végétation a pris le pas sur l'évolution animale, humaine et sorcière ? »<p>

Tous regardèrent Gabrielle avec de grands yeux.

« Tu as toujours eu un peu trop d'imagination à mon goût, dit Lily en s'esclaffant.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vous propose d'explorer les environs.

-Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment prudent ? Marmonna Peter, peu sûr de lui.

-Tu préfère qu'on reste ici bien sagement et que quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous trouve d'abord ? Proposa ironiquement Sirius. Et puis un peu de sport nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Sirius se transforma en chien et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous n'allez jamais deviner où on se trouve, dit-il, tout excité.

-Non mais j'ai le pressentiment que tu vas nous le dire, répondit Lily.

-Tout à fait! Grâce à mon odorat de qualité supérieure, j'ai reconnu ce lieu !

-Je pense qu'il aime se donner en spectacle, dit Gabrielle.

-Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point, répliqua Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Peut-être mais moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai compris où on était alors que je n'ai pas tes super pouvoirs de loup-garou.

-Seulement parce que je ne me suis pas concentré…

-Très bien, alors vas-y, concentre-toi et dis-moi, dit Sirius toujours aussi joueur. »

Remus ferma les yeux, il était toujours réticent à utiliser ses aptitudes de loup-garou, et prit une grande inspiration, puis il ouvrit les yeux, très surpris.

« Poudlard ?

-Exactement, on est dans une clairière de la forêt interdite.

-Et c'est sensé nous rassurer? Marmonnèrent Gabrielle et Lily en même temps.

-On connaît plutôt bien cette forêt, dit Remus en prenant Gabrielle par la taille. Tu ne crains rien tant que tu es avec des experts.

-Par Merlin, Remus devient arrogant! James tu as déteint sur lui ! S'écria Lily en riant.

-Très drôle, grommela ce dernier qui n'appréciait qu'à moitié la blague de sa dulcinée.

-Eh bien on suit les experts alors, marmonna Gabrielle. Allons au château.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis certain que Dumbledore se trouve toujours au château, dit Sirius, même si je me demande un peu ce qu'il peut y faire quand il n'y a plus personne. Peut-être même que je ne souhaite pas le savoir…

-Faîte-le taire, dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Allons-y je ne compte pas faire du camping.

-Du camping ? Demanda discrètement James à Sirius.

-Ne me demande pas, c'est ta copine !

-Traître… »

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de sortir de la forêt et de se retrouver en face du château. Arrivés devant la grande porte, ils hésitèrent un moment.

« Vous croyez qu'on toque ? Demanda Peter.

-Aucune idée. Moi je tenterais bien simplement d'ouvrir, après tout ce n'est qu'une école. »

Au moment où Sirius posa la main sur la poignée en fer, une sensation de froid l'envahit immédiatement.

« Bou ! S'écria Peeves, particulièrement fier de sa blague. »

Sirius, qui avait sursauté, hurlé et perdu une partie de sa dignité devant ses amis, se renfrogna lorsqu'il reconnu Peeves.

« Bonjour Peeves, commença Lily, nous sommes venus voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés sur le sol de l'école pendant les vacances scolaire !

-Justement, continua Gabrielle, nous souhaitons retourner chez James mais nous avons besoin de Dumbledore pour ça, nous n'avons pas encore passé notre permis de transplannage.

-On ne peut pas transplanner depuis Poudlard, marmonna Lily dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Bref, continua Gabrielle, peux-tu nous mener jusqu'au bureau du directeur s'il te plaît Peeves. »

Le poltergeist sembla hésiter un instant puis acquiesça finalement avec un sourire moqueur, il disparut derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Une fois entrés, les adolescents n'avaient plus besoin de Peeves mais ils le suivirent quand même. Ils arrivèrent sans embrouille devant la gargouille. Cette dernière s'ouvrit lorsque Peeves passa sa main au travers. Ils montèrent dans le bureau et furent étonnés de n'y trouver personne.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Dit Peter.

-J'ai simplement dit que je vous emmenais dans le bureau du directeur, je n'ai pas spécifié qu'il n'était pas là. »

Il partit dans un éclat de rire et disparut dans un mur.

« Les vacances n'ont pas l'air de l'arranger, vous ne trouvez pas, dit Sirius.

-Bon, eh bien il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, dit Remus très philosophiquement.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir fouiller en toute impunité dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je suis certain qu'il y a de nombreuses choses sympathiques à découvrir. »

Sirius commença à fouiller le bureau avant de s'attaquer aux tiroirs.

« Aïe, celui-là m'a mordu !

-Viens t'asseoir et ne bouge plus Sirius! Un vrai gamin... dit Lily qui était assise sur les genoux de James.

-Oh regarde, le choixpeau est là, dit Gabrielle en montrant du doigt le vieux bout de tissu informe. »

Au bout d'une heure, le feu s'agita et un Dumbledore à l'air fatigué en sortit. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Sirius ne puisse plus se retenir.

« Professeur Dumbledore, le chemin de traverse a été attaqué et Mr Potter nous a enfermé dans une boutique, alors que je pense sincèrement que nous aurions pu être utile. Bref, il a posé une sorte de bouclier blanc pour qu'on ne puisse pas sortir. Mais il a été attaqué et le sablier a chauffé et on s'est retrouvé dans la forêt interdite.

-Faites confiance à Sirius pour des explications aussi fumeuses qu'une potion mal faîte… »

Dumbledore sembla reprendre un peu de sa contenance et s'assit dans son fauteuil, étudiant très attentivement chaque adolescent présent. Mal à l'aise sous cet examen si minutieux, Sirius tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Mince, vous avez perdu votre voix professeur ? On dirait que vous venez de prendre vingt ans. Vous savez les vacances c'est fait pour se reposer quand même.

-Pouvez-vous me dire quel jour nous sommes ?

-J'en était sûr, il a perdu la tête, marmonna Sirius à James.

-Nous somme le 6 août 1977, professeur, mais le plus important c'est que le chemin de traverse a été attaqué, dit Lily, elle aussi inquiète pour le directeur. »

Dumbledore semblait encore plus abattu, enfin si c'était possible.

« Le 6 août 1977, dit-il pour lui-même.

-Eh oui, dans moins d'un mois vous allez nous supporter pour notre dernière année à Poudlard, dit Sirius.

-Je vois que votre humour est intact Mr Black, un bonbon au citron peut-être ?

-Ah, le retour du directeur, je vous reconnais bien là,dit Sirius, j'ai presque cru qu'on vous avait remplacé.

-Je vais envoyer un message au ministère.

-On pourrait simplement rejoindre personnellement le ministère, dit James. Il faut que je sache si mon père va bien.

-Si le chemin de traverse a été attaqué, il me semble plus prudent d'envoyer d'abord une missive. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent et regardèrent Dumbledore écrire une lettre et envoyer son phénix.

« En attendant une réponse, je vous propose de vous installer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune.

« C'est moi où elle est différente ? Demanda Remus.

-Peut-être qu'ils changent la décoration pendant l'été, dit Sirius.

-Et pour qui, vu qu'il n'y a personne ?

-Un point pour la tigresse, maugréa Sirius.

-Moi, j'ai trouvé Dumbledore bizarre, dit James.

-Oui, dit Gabrielle, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué, un vrai coup de vieux en seulement un mois. »

Ce fut seulement deux heures plus tard que Dumbledore entra dans la salle commune, accompagné d'une autre personne habillée exclusivement de noir. Ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement en regardant la salle commune.

« Cette salle commune est vraiment étouffante, Albus. Allez-vous me dire ce que je fais là pendant mes vacances ?

-Vous êtes là à cause d'eux, dit Albus en désignant les six adolescents. »

Severus étudia attentivement les adolescents et blanchi de plus en plus en les reconnaissant.

« Si c'est une blague de votre part Albus, je ne goûte pas du tout votre humour ! Je vous trouve même bien cruel.

-Si seulement…mais je crains que ce ne soit hélas pas une blague. »

Albus sortit un coffret d'une des poches de sa robe. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et Severus reconnut la potion qu'il venait de réaliser. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau les étudiants.

« Avant que toute question ne soient posées je dois vous demander de boire cette potion. »

Les étudiants regardèrent Dumbledore avec suspicion mais tous burent sans poser une seule question.

_Tous des gryffondors sans cervelle_. Severus secoua légèrement la tête devant tant de naïveté.

« Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de mon père ? Demanda James anxieusement.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons à discuter d'un sujet bien plus sérieux Mr Potter.

-Mais c'est mon père le plus important !

-Impertinent, lâcha Severus.

-Je ne vous permets pas Mr…

-Je me permets tout seul Mr Potter, maintenant veuillez tous vous asseoir et écouter votre directeur, si bien sûr vous en êtes capable, ce dont je doute sérieusement. »

Trop sonnés par cette attitude froide et méprisante de l'homme, les adolescents s'assirent sans ajouter un mot.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est calme j'ai besoin que vous prêtiez serment.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les sept autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Quel type de serment, demanda James, une fois qu'il se fut remis de sa surprise.

-Un simple serment sur votre magie.

-Rien que ça, marmonna Sirius qui n'avait jamais aimé tout ce qu'impliquaient les serments.

-Je veux que vous annonciez officiellement que vous ne dévoilerez à quiconque votre identité ainsi que celles de vos proches. Sous aucun prétexte vous ne devez nommer vos anciens camarades d'écoles ou votre famille. »

A la plus grande stupéfaction de Severus, les jeunes s'exécutèrent même s'ils ne le faisaient pas de gaité de cœur. Apparemment, ces jeunes semblaient avoir une confiance aveugle dans leur directeur. Même lui, à leur âge, n'aurait pas cédé aussi facilement.

Un long filament argenté sortit de la baguette de Dumbledore, se divisa en six et disparut dans les baguettes des étudiants.

**#~*~*~#**

_C'est marrant mais ce visage me dit quelque chose, je suis sûr que j'ai déjà vu cet homme quelque part._

Sirius scruta le visage de l'homme en noir avant de finalement écouter très attentivement les paroles de leur directeur.

« Jeunes gens, l'heure est grave, il faut absolument que vous me racontiez en détails ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette boutique. J'aimerais entendre un récit un peu plus cohérent que celui de Mr Black. »

Lily prit la décision de raconter en détails tout ce qu'elle avait vu et fit une description du sablier que Sirius avait entre les mains.

« C'est quand même étrange, marmonna Dumbledore, je me souviens très bien de cette attaque mais pas de votre disparition…

-Comment ça vous vous souvenez très bien de cette attaque, dit James. C'est terminé ? Mon père va bien ?

-Je sais très exactement où se trouve Kevin Potter et je puis vous assurez, Mr Potter, qu'il ne craint plus rien.

-Très spirituel, marmonna Severus dans sa barbe.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Remus. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

-Il s'agit du professeur de Potion de Poudlard, répliqua Dumbledore avant que Severus ne réponde.

-Slughorn a pris sa retraite ?

-Professeur Slughorn, dit Severus, et oui ce dernier a prit sa retraite…Je le remplace depuis 15 ans. »

_Par Merlin que c'est jouissif de voir autant d'incompréhension sur leurs visages_. Severus s'autorisa un rictus de satisfaction qui fit frissonner les étudiants.

« C'est impossible professeur…

-Snape, professeur Severus Snape. »

_Impossible, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible…James m'a pourtant dit que tous les retourneurs de temps étaient au ministère…_

« Severus Snape est un étudiant de Poudlard. Il devrait entrer en septième année avec nous, dit Lily, tentant de ne pas paniquer.

-Je crains, Miss Evans, que le sablier que Mr Black tenait dans sa main ait provoqué votre venue dans le futur. Nous sommes le 6 août 1997. »

Un moment de blanc s'écoula, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus. Il vit le visage terrifié de Pettigrow, celui abasourdi de Lily, ceux penseur de Lupin et Potédia puis enfin ceux dégoutés de Potter et Black.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas lâcher le sablier! Dit Lily en accusant Sirius.

-Quoi ? Mais ce truc était en train de me brûler la main! Je n'allais pas sacrifier ma superbe main quand même…

-C'est un scénario génial pour une nouvelle histoire! S'exclama Gabrielle. Perdu dans le futur !

-Mais…il ne faut surtout pas qu'on croise nos 'nous' adultes, répliqua Lily, on pourrait devenir fous.

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi assidue dans vos lectures Miss Evans. C'est pourquoi très peu de personnes sauront qui vous êtes en réalité. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il est impossible qu'une jeune Miss Evans se promène dans les murs de Poudlard.

-Cela signifie que nous allons rester coincés dans le futur ? Demanda Gabrielle, pleine d'espoir.

-Les voyages dans le temps sont rares…

-Je trouve au contraire qu'ils sont de plus en plus fréquents et variés, marmonna Severus.

-Comme je le disais, ce sont des phénomènes rares, régis par une loi très simple : Tout voyage doit se faire dans les mêmes conditions.

-C'est-à-dire prendre le même chemin au retour, dit Remus.

-Exactement Mr Lupin, c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin d'un récit très détaillé. Cependant, j'ai bien peur de ne pas connaître le sablier que Mr Black avait entre les mains.

-Comme d'habitude, Black se démarque par son imbécilité rare, répliqua le sombre professeur, trop heureux d'énerver ses ennemis d'enfance.

-Allons Severus, ne soyez pas trop sévère dans votre jugement. Après tout, ce ne sont que des adolescents de dix sept ans. De plus vous aurez la responsabilité de veiller sur eux jusqu'à la rentrée.

-Pardon ? Albus vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

-Mr le Directeur, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une très bonne idée, confirma Remus.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai mieux à faire pendant mes vacances, Albus ?

-Je me chargerais de vous remplacer lorsque ce sera absolument nécessaire mais hélas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Minerva n'est pas disponible non plus et je crains que vous ne soyez le seul à pouvoir rester à Poudlard.

-Le professeur McGonagall enseigne toujours ? Demanda Peter.

-Bien sûr Mr Pettigrow, répliqua Dumbledore. Revenons-en à nos affaires ! Je dois faire des recherches sur ce fameux sablier et si jamais vous devez faire votre rentrée scolaire cette année, nous trouverons un bon prétexte pour vous intégrer. Je me chargerais de vous trouver des noms d'emprunt ainsi que de nouvelles apparences.

-Intégrer le Poudlard du futur ? Mais c'est encore plus magique comme scénario! S'écria Gabrielle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais il est dangereux de connaître son avenir. On pourrait causer de très grands torts en essayant de changer les choses.

-C'est tout à faire exact et c'est bien pour cela que lorsqu'on vous renverra, vous n'aurez plus aucun souvenir de votre voyage.

-Vous allez effacer notre mémoire ? Il en est hors de question, dit Gabrielle. Enlever une si belle aventure de ma mémoire serait un crime contre l'imagination et le monde des auteurs.

-Par Merlin Remus, comment tu fais pour supporter ça à longueur de temps ? Marmonna Sirius.

-Sans commentaire, répliqua ce dernier.

-Si jamais on doit rester, disons pendant plus d'un mois, comment ferez-vous pour nous enlever autant de souvenirs ? Demanda Lily, très curieuse.

-En fait, c'est déjà fait d'une certaine façon.

-Comment ça ? Demanda James, rendu légèrement inquiet par le pétillement suspicieux des yeux de Dumbledore.

-Franchement Potter, boire une potion sans en connaître les effets ! Quel bande de gryffondors naïf vous faîtes.

-Severus, gronda presque Albus, ces jeunes gens ont simplement fait confiance à leur directeur…

-C'est bien ce que je disais, marmonna Severus, de vrais gryffondors…

-La potion que je vous ai faite boire est une des merveilleuses trouvailles de Severus.

-Quoi ?! Une invention de Servilus ?

-Un peu de respect envers un membre du corps professoral Mr Potter, tonna Severus, un léger rictus aux lèvres. »

_Que la vengeance est douce, Potter et Black vont souffrir._

« La première prise de cette potion n'entraîne aucune conséquence et elle a été mélangée avec un fixateur qui va vous permettre de garder une nouvelle apparence en permanence.

-Je croyais que c'était impossible, que seul le polynectar permettait de changer d'apparence pendant une heure, dit Gabrielle. »

_Et en plus ils n'y connaissent rien en potion_, Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non Mlle Potédia, le polynectar sert à prendre l'apparence d'une personne déjà existante. Ce que je vais faire, c'est vous faire changer d'apparence et le fixateur dans la potion, une fois activé par mes soins, permettra de garder cette nouvelle apparence. Lorsque vous prendrez une seconde fois la potion le fixateur perdra son effet et vous perdrez la mémoire entre le moment où vous avez pris la potion la première fois et cette seconde fois.

-Alors quoi qu'il arrive, on aura tout oublié ? Demanda Peter. »

_J'avais oublié à quel point il était lent à la détente…quoique sa version future ne soit pas mieux_... Severus retint un commentaire acide.

« Oui, Mr Pettigrow. Mais ce fixateur a un autre effet secondaire qui ne concernera que Mr Potter, Mr Black et Mr Pettigrow. Voyez-vous, l'avantage c'est de vous permettre d'adopter une forme unique, mais le retour de baguette c'est que vous serez incapable de métamorphoser votre corps avant l'ingestion de la potion la seconde fois.

-Vous êtes au courant ? Demanda Sirius, étonné.

-Nous savons effectivement que vous possédez tous les trois une forme animale. Mr Lupin, vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'est pas possible par contre de bloquer votre propre transformation, même avec le plus puissant des fixateurs. Cependant, Severus a inventé la potion Tue-Loup. Elle vous permettra de garder sous contrôle votre forme animale. Vous serez ainsi conscient de votre entourage.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Remus, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas un maître des potions pour rien Lupin, cracha presque Severus.

-Pardon, mais c'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle…

-Vous restez cependant un loup-garou et donc susceptible de transmettre le virus lycan. C'est pourquoi j'interdis à vos amis de venir vous voir pendant cette période du mois. »

Tous acquiescèrent, un peu déçus de ne pas pouvoir être présents pour Remus et particulièrement frustrés de ne plus pouvoir se transformer à volonté en leur formes animales respectives.

« Dans un premier temps je restreindrais complètement vos moyens d'information, il vous sera impossible de vous renseigner sur le futur. Si je constate que mes recherches prennent plus de temps que prévu, alors je vous ouvrirais les portes de la bibliothèque et vous pourrez acheter n'importe quel livre d'histoire.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire tout de suite ? J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ces vingt dernières années, s'exclama Lily.

-Parfois Mlle Evans, le mieux est l'ignorance. Je dois vous quittez, je vous laisse aux bons soins de Severus. Je reviendrais vous voir dans une petite quinzaine de jours.

-Aux bons soins de Severus…marmonna James, comme si il allait prendre soin de nous… »

_Trois semaines entières avec eux, mais Albus veut ma mort…ou peut-être la leur…_Severus se retira de la salle commune qui lui donnait des envies de vomir. Ne pas empoisonner les adolescents allait s'avérer être très difficile. _Heureusement que je peux m'enfermer dans mes appartements et confectionner quelques potions…pour changer._

Ce fut pour les adolescents les plus longues journées de leurs vies malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, un lieu qu'ils avaient toujours aimé et assimilé à une seconde maison.

« On ne peut même pas prendre les balais de l'école! S'écria Sirius en entrant dans la salle commune des lions. J'ai tout essayé mais la maudite serrure refuse de s'ouvrir…

-Ca doit être frustrant pour quelqu'un à qui personne ne résiste, marmonna Lily, assez fort pour que James entende.

-Ca nous fait donc encore une activité en moins, dit Peter en rayant un nom sur la liste des choses possibles à faire à Poudlard. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à essayer de trouver de nouvelles salles.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a déjà assez fait de dégâts avec des objets inconnus pour le moment, dit Lily.

-Nous ? On ne fait jamais assez de choses avec des objets inconnus Lily, nuance! S'écria Gabrielle. Imaginez qu'on remonte au temps des fondateurs, avant même que Poudlard ne soit créé, ne serais-ce pas formidable ?

-Faut voir le bon côté des choses, dit Peter, on ne peut pas faire nos devoirs scolaires non plus…

-Peter, dit Remus d'un ton las, tu n'avais même pas commencé à les faire ?

-Bah non !

-Lily les a déjà terminés, lança Gabrielle, très fière d'elle.

-Traitresse, dit la rousse en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie.

-James et moi aussi, marmonna Sirius pas fier de lui.

-Sirius, tu sais que ce n'est pas honteux d'avoir fait ses devoirs, bien au contraire, s'exclama Remus en lui donnant une tape sur le dos.

-Moi ce qui m'énerve vraiment c'est de ne pas être en mesure de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ces vingt dernières années, reprit Lily. C'est quand même étrange que Dumbledore n'ait rien voulu nous dire.

-Il n'a plus toute sa tête, voilà ce que moi je pense, dit Sirius. »

Finalement, au cours des quelques jours suivant, le grand jeu fut de tenter des blagues sur Snape, ce qui, à leur plus grande honte, ne marcha pas.

« Snape est devenu aussi puissant que paranoïaque, marmonna Sirius en se frottant les fesses douloureusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu cette fois? Demanda Lily blasée par les tentatives des trois garçons, Remus préférant ne pas participer.

-Un sort cuisant sur les fesses et il ne l'a pas mis en mode feu doux, bien au contraire…

-Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter. Si jamais on doit faire notre septième année ici, je vous interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit contre le professeur Snape.

-Merlin ! Ils ont transformé Lily en adoratrice de chauve-souris graisseuse !

-De même que vous montrerez un certain respect envers les professeurs. Hors de question qu'on perde des points inutilement.

-Mais Lily, on s'en fiche des points, vu qu'on ne s'en souviendra pas.

-Au risque de me répéter, dit Lily sur un ton un peu plus énervé, vous ne ferez pas perdre de points à notre maison à cause de votre attitude envers un professeur. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi James, continua Lily en pointant du doigt un James hilare devant la tête ahurie de Sirius.

-Vous imaginez, tout ce qu'on fera n'aura aucune conséquence puisqu'on ne s'en souviendra pas, dit Peter, les yeux rêveurs.

-C'est faux, intervint Remus. Ca n'aura aucune conséquence pour le nous venant du passé, mais imagine que tes actions entraîne une blessure sur une personne appartenant à cette époque alors que si tu n'avais pas été là, elle n'aurait pas été blessée. Bien sûr, pour toi, vu que tu ne t'en souviendras pas, ça n'a pas d'importance mais tout ce qu'on fait dans cet espace temps va ressurgir sur notre nous futur…vous m'avez suivi…

-J'ai légèrement décroché à partir du second mot, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit loup, moi je t'ai comprise, répliqua Gabrielle en enlaçant son petit-ami. »

Lily profita de cet instant câlin pour serrer James dans ses bras.

« Oh non, on est reparti pour un moment couple. Je préfère encore aller titiller Snape…regardez à quoi j'en suis réduit ! S'exclama Sirius en sortant de la salle commune. »

Ce fut finalement à la mi-aout qu'ils eurent des nouvelles du directeur. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas franchement prévu de faire des recherches sur les objets magiques, n'avait pas trouvé la moindre mention du sablier décrit par les adolescents. Ce fut donc avec une certaine lassitude et tristesse qu'il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour leur septième année à cette époque.

« Il est très important que vous vous souveniez de vos nouvelles identités. Mlle Evans et Potédia vous serez cousines et vous prendrez respectivement comme nom Laure et Gwendoline Senave. Mr Potter et Black vous serez frère et vous serez Jack et Simon Pimiseus. Enfin Mr Lupin et Mr Pettigrow vous serez neveu et oncle et vous vous nommerez Rémy et Pierre Grelinup. Sachez que ces trois familles sont bien sorcières mais très recluses du monde magique. Vos parents ou frères ont été éduqués à Poudlard mais n'étaient pas satisfaits de l'enseignement, c'est pourquoi ils ont décidés de vous éduquer eux-mêmes.

-On est des édumiciles ? Je croyais que c'était très rare, dit Sirius.

-Il est vrai que ce n'est pas très répandu. Cependant, cela fait quelques années que j'ai des demandes d'édumiciles étrangers qui souhaitent intégrer Poudlard, ça couvrira un peu votre arrivée. Pour plus de cohérence, je les ferais venir la veille de la rentrée. On vous présentera après la répartition des premières années. Ca expliquera aussi le fait que vous n'ayez pas pris le Poudlard Express.

-Quand allez-vous changez notre apparence? Demanda Gabrielle.

-Dès aujourd'hui. Il faudra vous habituer à vos nouvelles physionomies car ce seront les vôtres durant toute la durée de votre séjour parmi nous. »

Les transformations achevées, les adolescents purent rejoindre la tour Gryffondor avec la promesse d'avoir l'autorisation d'aller sur le chemin de traverse…sous la surveillance de Severus.

_Non mais il me prend vraiment pour une baby-sitter. Moi, Severus Snape, me retrouver à surveiller mes pires cauchemars personnels pendant toute une journée sur le chemin de traverse…_

Au moment de quitter le château, Dumbledore fit une dernière apparition.

« Voici pour chacun d'entre vous des bracelets, ce sont des portoloins. Je souhaite que vous les gardiez sur vous à tout moment, on est jamais trop prudent. Sans paraître dramatique, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, si vous mourrez ici, le futur changera complètement. Cela pourrait entraîner des catastrophes aux conséquences désastreuses. C'est pourquoi il vous est aussi interdit de dire à qui que ce soit votre réelle identité, certaines personnes pourraient chercher à vous faire disparaître prématurément. »

Les six adolescents se regardèrent avec ébahissement.

_Heureusement qu'il ne voulait pas paraître dramatique…_

« Albus, bien que cette petite réunion soit d'un touchant ridicule, plus vite nous serons partis et plus vite nous serons rentrés. Si leur sécurité vous tient autant à cœur, vous pouvez vous chargez d'eux vous-même.

-Allons Severus, j'ai une totale confiance en vous, vous le savez.

-Etonnant d'ailleurs, marmonna Sirius à l'oreille de James. »

Finalement, Dumbledore les laissa partir par cheminette. Severus savait que cette journée allait être horrible mais il commença seulement à s'en rendre vraiment compte en voyant les six adolescents se séparer en trois groupes différents.

_Ils croient vraiment que je peux être à trois endroits à la fois ! Je vais leur faire regretter cette journée…_

Il vit alors Peter et Lily revenir avec Narcissa et Draco. S'en suivit une courte conversation entre Narcissa et lui où il put remarquer que Potter et Black détestaient déjà Draco. Ils purent ensuite entrer à Fleury et Bott où il fit bien attention à ce que les adolescents achètent uniquement leurs fournitures.  
>Bien sûr, une fois sortis de la librairie, ils visitèrent l'apothicaire et la boutique de vêtement. Les quatre garçons insistèrent pour visiter la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Une fois rentrés à Poudlard, Severus alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements afin d'y déguster un bon Whisky pur feu, histoire de pouvoir enfin se détendre. Les adolescents allèrent s'enfermer dans la salle commune.<p>

« J'ai regardé, mais la bibliothèque est toujours fermée et le professeur Snape ne nous a pas permis d'acheter des livres d'histoire. Quand est-ce qu'on va savoir ? C'est bizarre quand même, dit Lily en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à prendre, s'écria Sirius en sortant un journal de sa robe.

-Ou est-ce que tu as eu la gazette ? S'écria Gabrielle, admirative. Comment tu as fait pour la voler sans te faire prendre ?

-Sache, mademoiselle, que je ne suis pas un voleur. Un sorcier allait brûler son édition alors je lui ai demandé de me donner son exemplaire et il a bien voulu.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Lily en sautant presque sur Sirius pour lui prendre le journal des mains.

-James ! Va falloir que tu mettes sous clé ta tigresse ! Elle veut me tuer.

-Sirius arrête de raconter autant de bêtises !

-Impossible, s'exclama Remus le sourire aux lèvres. On devrait commencer dès aujourd'hui par nos prénoms d'emprunt afin de ne pas commettre d'impairs.

-D'accord Rémy, mais je veux quand même voir l'édition de la gazette.

-On a qu'à faire un compromis, je vous lis le journal, dit Gabrielle. »

Habitués à écouter la douce voix de Gabrielle quand elle racontait une de ses histoires, tous acquiescèrent.

« Très bien, je commence par la première page : Où se trouve notre Sauveur ?

-Rien que le titre ça donne envie, dit Peter un sourire aux lèvres.

-Chut Pierre. »

« Nous ne savons toujours pas où Celui-qui-a-survécu a passé toute son année scolaire. Il semblerait cependant qu'il ait mystérieusement réapparu lors du voyage de retour de Poudlard.

-C'est un élève leur Sauveur, coupa Sirius.

-Tais-toi Simon, s'écria Lily, c'est peut-être un professeur, continue Gwen.

-Aucun commentaire n'a été fait par le directeur de la très célèbre école de magie, mais n'est-il pas vrai que le professeur Dumbledore accuse les ans? Et par les temps qui courent ne serait-il pas plus pertinent de voir un sorcier plus jeune à cette charge ?

-La gazette discrédite Dumbledore ? Dit James. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils oseraient ! C'est le sorcier le plus puissant de notre époque.

-Jack, laisse-là continuer, pense qu'on a que la version de la Gazette.

-Ca donne quand même une idée de ce que pense la population sorcière de cette époque.

-Je ne pense pas, il faut toujours se méfier un peu avec les journaux. Mais je suis quand même très intriguée.

-Je peux continuer ?

-Vas-y Gwen, dit Remus à l'oreille de cette dernière la faisant frissonner.

-Le sauveur, comme à son habitude, est retourné dans sa famille, dont la localisation a été gardée jalousement secrète par le professeur Dumbledore et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Peut-on réellement savoir ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui ? La question qui se pose aujourd'hui est : Va-t-il nous sauver ? Après tout n'est-ce pas à cause de lui que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est revenu à la vie ?

-Parce qu'il est mort une première fois ? Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve des livres.

-Calme-toi Jack, répliqua Lily en serrant la main de James. Je suis certaine qu'on pourra en savoir plus une fois que la bibliothèque nous sera ouverte

- Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance d'interviewer notre jeune héros lors de sa rentrée en septième année en septembre prochain.

-C'est donc bien un élève et on le verra dès la rentrée. La gazette est plutôt vindicative envers lui je trouve. Qui a écrit l'article ?

-Une certaine Rita Skeeter.

-Jamais entendu parler. »

Durant les deux dernières semaines d'août, les adolescents prirent leur mal en patience et ce ne fut que le 30 août qu'ils eurent à nouveau l'occasion de voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait porter le poids du monde sorcier sur les épaules.

« Dans quelques minutes, quatre édumiciles vont arriver par la cheminette de mon bureau. Vos affaires ont été transférées dans un autre dortoir.  
>-Nous ne retournerons pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ? Demanda Lily.<br>-Non, tant que vous n'êtes pas répartis vous serez logés dans une salle commune neutre avec les autres édumiciles. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille sortit des flammes de la cheminée.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Krasnov.  
>-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Katrina, dit-elle avec un fort accent russe.<br>-Enchanté, je vous présente d'autres élèves dans votre cas. Voici Pierre, Laure, Gwendoline, Jack, Simon et Rémi. »

Katrina se contenta d'un signe de tête envers tous. Quelques minutes plus tard une autre personne arriva. Ce fut un jeune homme cette fois-ci.

« Bonjour monsieur Hensler.  
>-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom, Ludwig. »<p>

L'allemand se présenta lui-même aux élèves déjà présents. Quelques minutes plus tard il y eut deux élèves de plus: Léa Galbis, provenant d'Espagne et Tony Bertolotti provenant d'Italie.  
>Dumbledore les installa dans une salle commune inconnue des maraudeurs et ils passèrent le lendemain à visiter le château afin d'apprendre à bien connaître les lieux.<p>

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain, dit James en s'étalant sur le canapé.

-Pousse-toi Jack, dit Lily en lui sautant dessus.

-Bataille sur le canapé, s'écria Sirius en leur sautant dessus à son tour. »

Les autres élèves regardèrent les trois adolescents en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça? Demanda Léa.

-Des fois c'est pire, dit Remus le sourire aux lèvres. Mais moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'être à demain. »

**#~*~*~#**

Enfin sonna l'heure de la délivrance pour Harry en ce magnifique premier septembre.

« Il faut que tu m'emmènes à la gare, dit-il froidement à son oncle.

-Pas si tu me parles sur ce ton là.

-Tu m'emmènes à la gare, ou je reste là, à toi de voir.

-D'accord, cracha son oncle. J'espère que tu es prêt au moins.

-Je ne reviendrais plus, lança-t-il joyeux, plus jamais. Je suis majeur et en tant que tel vous n'êtes plus mes tuteurs.

-Très bien, bon débarras. Je n'aurais plus à avoir honte de montrer ma maison, ni à faire semblant d'aimer mon monstre de neveu.

-Tu n'as jamais su faire semblant, marmonna Harry »

Harry alla chercher sa valise et attendit son oncle dehors. Après avoir tout chargé, Vernon alla le plus rapidement possible à la gare. Il ne fit pas attention à la route et Harry cru de nombreuses fois mourir dans un accident de voiture, mais ils arrivèrent sain et sauf à King Cross.  
>Après avoir violemment jeté la valise de son neveu et la cage vide de sa chouette, Vernon remonta dans sa voiture et cria avant de partir.<p>

« J'espère ne jamais te revoir, monstre! Je ne veux plus te voir près de ma famille. J'ai fait ma partie du contrat et maintenant qu'on t'a supporté pendant seize ans, je ne veux plus jamais voir ta tête quelque part.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher oncle, je ressens le même sentiment de dégoût profond envers vous. Sur ce, à jamais. »

Harry claqua la porte et traîna sa valise le plus loin possible de son oncle qui était devenu violet sous le coup de la colère. Lorsque la voiture disparut, Harry prit un moment pour souffler. Voilà, il était enfin libre. Il distingua non loin de lui une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Narcissa se trouvait à quelques pas de lui et n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait cette attitude froide et hautaine, mais Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux une peine infinie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait pour la rendre aussi triste ?

Il ne pouvait aller lui parler, il continua donc de traîner sa valise jusqu'à un chariot après lui avoir fait un bref signe de la tête. Il traversa le mur qui le conduisait au Poudlard Express et arriva devant la locomotive rouge.  
>C'était son dernier voyage vers Poudlard dans ce train et le moment de nostalgie passé, il tenta tant bien que mal de monter sa valise dans le train sans y parvenir.<p>

Sans bien comprendre comment, il se retrouva enserrré dans une paire de bras assez fin, ce qui lui permit d'identifier son agresseur comme étant une fille. Il comprit l'identité de cette dernière lorsqu'il remarqua une épaisse chevelure châtain.

« Bonjour Hermione, la salua-t-il, presque trop sèchement à son goût.

-Oh Harry, s'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larme. »

Un peu étourdi par tant d'émotion de la part de la jeune femme, Harry ne sut pas quoi faire.

« Je suis désolée, pleurer comme une fille, franchement ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Viens dans le compartiment, il faut qu'on te parle. »

Harry s'attendait au pire. Après tout, ses deux amis n'avait pas envoyé un seul courrier de tout l'été ! Allaient-ils lui annoncer qu'ils rompaient leur amitié ? Il réussit finalement à hisser sa valise dans le train.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le compartiment, il n'y trouva que Ron. Hermione alla s'installer à côté du rouquin et lui désigna la place qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Harry leva un sourcil, prenant ainsi inconsciemment une mimique parfaitement Snapienne, avant d'aller s'asseoir.

« Dès la première semaine de Juillet, nous avons reçu un courrier des plus étrange de la part de notre très cher directeur, dit-elle avec un ton amer. »

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione parlait ainsi du directeur et Harry sentit ses craintes à propos de Dumbledore se confirmer.

« Il nous a dit que pour ton plus grand bien, il te fallait du repos et que par conséquent, on ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, t'envoyer du courrier…

-Et vous l'avez écouté, coupa Harry qui sentit sa colère refoulée depuis de début d'été réapparaître.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Ron, bien au contraire, comme si on allait écouter ce vieux fou. »

A l'expression passionnée de Ron, Harry sentit un petit sourire naître sur son visage.

« Dès qu'on t'envoyait une lettre, le hiboux ne pouvait pas sortir de chez nous. J'ai tenté tous les sorts de dissimulation possible, continua Hermione, j'ai même tenté d'écrire un autre nom sur les enveloppes…Rien à faire.

-J'ai mis les jumeaux sur le coup, marmonna Ron, mais ils ne sont arrivés à rien non plus. Dumbledore a posé une sorte de bouclier sur nos maisons respectives. Ma mère n'était pas contente mais quand le vieux fou à dit le mot "sécurité", ça l'a calmée.

-En désespoir de cause, je n'ai pu faire qu'une seule chose, un recueil de toutes les lettres qu'on voulait t'envoyer. »

Hermione lui tendit un épais journal et Harry fut finalement impressionné par ses amis. Ils ne s'étaient pas laissés abattre malgré les circonstances.

« Toutes nos vacances sont expliquées ainsi que les évènements, sa voix se coupa un instant et elle regarda Ron. Lis, tu verras. Ensuite tu pourras nous parler de tes vacances.

-Tes horribles vacances j'imagine, surenchérit Ron. »

Trop bouleversé par le fait que, finalement, ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié, Harry se plongea dans sa lecture. Il ne remarqua pas le sort de fermeture qu'Hermione lança sur la porte afin qu'ils puissent rester tranquillement ensemble.

« Il a une petite mine, je trouve, pensa Hermione à voix haute.

-Ces moldus…Va falloir le remplumer !

-Je lis peut-être mais je ne suis pas sourd, répliqua Harry sans même lever les yeux du journal. »

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence tranquille. Hermione et Ron se tenait la main en attendant une réaction de leur ami. Hermione finit par se lever et sortir du compartiment. Harry commença alors à réagir.

« Ron, vous avez été attaqué au terrier !

-Ce n'était définitivement pas un bon souvenir.

-Bill est allé à Ste Mangouste ?

-En réalité, il y est toujours. Il est resté plus de deux semaines dans le coma. Il en est sorti vers la mi-août et depuis, il se remet tranquillement dans un des services de l'hôpital.

-Je suis désolée Ron, c'est de ma…

-Arrête, s'exclama brusquement Ron. Je refuse de t'entendre dire des bêtises, tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Harry le regarda étrangement, puis lui fit un demi-sourire. Il finit enfin par remarquer l'absence de son amie.

« Elle est allée à la réunion des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef.

-Et toi ?

-Elle me racontera, j'ai plus important à faire pour le moment.

-Elle est Préfète-en-Chef n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est Hermione, soupira le rouquin, elle va être constamment sur notre dos.

-Il faut souhaiter des premières années turbulents alors !

-Exactement ! »

Les mots suivants lui arrachèrent de nombreux sourires et même quelques rires.

« Ah, au moins les lettres de la famille Weasley te font rire.

-Oui beaucoup. Et contrairement à ce que tu dis, je ne trouve pas ça ridicule que tu doives écrire dans un journal.

-Parle pour toi ! Les hommes n'écrivent pas dans des journaux intimes. »

Harry finit par fermer le journal. Ron sortit alors un petit paquet de sa poche.

« Je n'ai pas pu te l'envoyer, alors le voici. »

Harry saisit le paquet et l'ouvrit avec précaution.

« Hermione m'a aidé à le peaufiner. C'est une fille, elle a le sens du design. »

Harry découvrir un petit objet carré tout noir. Il le tourna dans tous les sens mais n'en trouva pas la signification. Ron tapota avec sa baguette sur un coin bien précis.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Alors apparut leurs trois noms suivit de la phrase 'dans le Poudlard Express'. Harry leva les yeux vers Ron.

« Hermione l'a seulement peaufiné ?

-Bon d'accord elle m'a pas mal aidé, ainsi que les livres de la bibliothèque Black.

-Dumbledore n'avait pas enlevé tous les livres ?

-Seulement ceux d'attaques. Heureusement sinon on n'aurait pas survécu dans ce quartier général sinistre. On n'en a fait trois, et le style modern de ton 'localisateur' est dû à Hermione.

-Mon 'localisateur' ?

-Hermione non plus n'aime pas le nom, mais je le trouve classe. Au moins maintenant on saura à tous moments où chacun de nous se trouve.

-C'est une excellente idée, merci pour ce cadeau. »

Hermione rentra à nouveau dans le compartiment.

« Je n'arrive plus à les retenir… »

Elle eu juste le temps de se pousser avant que des Gryffondors pleins d'entrain n'entrent bruyamment.

« Bah alors, le trio est réuni et snobe tous leurs amis ? Je suis blessé, s'exclama un Seamus dramatique.

-Dis donc Harry, quand est-ce que tu t'habilles enfin correctement ? demanda Dean.

-J'aime bien faire pitié, ça renforce mon image de sauveur, répliqua Harry sur un ton ironique et sarcastique que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas.

-Ohhh bonne réplique, je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux, s'exclama Ginny.

-Alors Hermione, qui est le nouveau Préfet-en-chef ? Questionna Neville

-Draco Malfoy, il fallait s'en douter…

-Tout le monde sait que ce sera un mangemort, pourquoi Dumbledore lui donne un tel pouvoir sur les élèves ? S'étonna Dean. »

Tous haussèrent les épaules, l'esprit de Dumbledore était bien trop complexe pour être compris. Seuls trois d'entre eux avaient arrêtés d'essayer de comprendre le directeur.

« Moi je vous propose justement de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ces serpents de malheur.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, marmonna Hermione en ouvrant un livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Ginny, dit Dean en se rapprochant de sa petite amie.

-Disons que j'ai fait le plein chez les jumeaux et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. »

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite, les chamailleries entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentards lui semblaient bien loin de ses préoccupations.

Il observa le petit groupe. Tous s'entendaient à merveille, même Anna semblait s'être parfaitement intégrée, lui au contraire était en retrait. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, car d'une certaine façon il se mettait en retrait lui-même et ils avaient vécu un an sans lui alors…

Harry se sentit un peu las. Savoir que ces amis ne lui avaient pas tournés le dos le soulageait énormément. Il avait toujours eu un esprit combatif, il ne laissait jamais tomber, pourtant aujourd'hui il était fatigué. Le souvenir de la prophétie lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne le quittait jamais vraiment. La plupart du temps, il parvenait à la mettre de côté et à continuer d'avancer. Mais avait-il seulement une chance contre Voldemort ? Et même s'il avait développé sa magie, était-il réellement de taille contre ce fou ? Et plus important encore, avait-il encore envie de vivre sa vie ? Tous ces combats l'épuisaient, contre Tom, les Mangemorts, les Durlsey, Dumbledore et même les maraudeurs l'année précédente. Parfois, il était convaincu qu'il fallait se battre et ne pas se laisser faire par les aléas de la vie. Mais à d'autres moments, il était simplement un garçon à qui on en demandait un peu trop et qui était très fatigué…

**#~*~*~#**

« Jack, Jack réveille toi! S'exclama Simon en sautant sur le lit de son frère.

-Par Merlin ! Vous lui avez donné quelque chose pendant son sommeil ou quoi? S'exclama Tony qui n'était pas vraiment une personne matinale.

-Non, il est toujours comme ça, soupira Rémy.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit Pierre en émergeant doucement de ses rêves.

-Les élèves arrivent ce soir, vous vous rendez compte! Continua Simon au bord de l'hystérie. On va être répartis ce soir.

-Pourquoi ça le met dans un tel état ? demanda Ludwig.

-C'est Simon, dirent les trois maraudeurs, comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

-Et vous avez pu grandir avec lui sans le tuer ? déclara Tony, admiratif.

-Parfois, je me demande encore comment on a fait, marmonna Rémy en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, mais sachant qui lui serait impossible de se rendormir maintenant. »

Les garçons émergèrent difficilement et ce fut une longue bataille pour savoir qui aurait le droit d'aller dans la salle de douche en premier. Tout à leur argumentation, ils ne firent pas attention à Pierre qui s'était discrètement faufilé derrière le groupe. Lorsque le son du verrou de la porte se fit entendre, il était déjà trop tard…

« Traitre Pierre, on était en train de discuter pour savoir qui aurait le droit d'entrer en premier! S'exclama Tony en frappant la porte avec désespoir…

-Je suis grand seigneur, dit Simon, je te laisse passer avant moi Tony.

-Encore heureux, c'est à cause de toi qu'on est réveillé ! Tant que je n'ai pas pris ma douche, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur ! »

Tous rigolèrent à cette phrase et le laissèrent entrer en second dans la salle de douche. La journée fut particulièrement longue, à cause de l'excitation de Simon qui ne semblait pas retomber, bien au contraire. Heureusement, un regard polaire de Snape leur permit d'avoir, le temps du déjeuner, un léger répit.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que je remercierai Servilus pour quelque chose, marmonna Pierre, en enlevant ses mains de ses oreilles.

-Je ne me tais pas à cause de Servilus, mais juste parce que j'ai faim.

-C'est ça, souffla Laure, très heureuse que Snape ait pu faire quelque chose pour faire taire Simon. »

Dumbledore leur montra à nouveau tout le château mais finit vite par abandonner, épuisé par l'enthousiasme de Simon. Il restait deux bonnes heures avant la répartition…

« Vous pensez que vous serez répartis dans quelle maison ? demanda Simon aux quatre édumiciles étrangers.

-Je ne sais pas, commença Léa. Je me suis renseignée et je pense que Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle me correspondrait le mieux.

-Poufsouffle ? dit Sirius avec une moue renfrognée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Poufsouffle ? demanda Laure. Après tout il s'agit de personnes travailleuses et loyales, de très bonnes qualités.

-Mouais, marmonna Simon, peu convaincu. En tout cas, moi je serais à Gryffondor !

-Avez-vous une petite idée du déroulement de cette répartition ? sollicita Katrina.

-Non, marmonnèrent les adolescents, un peu honteux de mentir ainsi. Nos parents n'ont jamais voulu nous le dire. »

**#~*~*~#**

Dans le Poudlard Express, les élèves commençaient déjà à se changer.

« On est bientôt arrivés, déclara Dean en regardant le ciel s'assombrir. A mon avis, nous serons à Poudlard dans une heure.

-Et à table dans une heure et demie, déclara Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ron, tu ne penses qu'à manger…

-Je te signale, ma chère sœur, que quand l'appétit va, tout va.

-Et tu corresponds parfaitement à cet adage, répliqua Seamus en tapant amicalement Ron dans le dos.

-Harry ça va ? Tu n'as pratiquement rien dit pendant le voyage.

-Ca va, simplement songeur j'imagine. C'est notre dernière année et je me demande ce qu'elle va nous réserver, esquiva Harry.

-Surtout avec toi dans les parages, dit Dean en rigolant. L'année dernière était bien terne, on s'est habitué à avoir de l'action quand tu es là.

-Je m'en passerais bien, on échange nos places quand tu veux. »

Ils se changèrent et attendirent avec impatience l'arrivée à quai.

Dans un compartiment un peu plus loin.

« Alors comment s'est passée ta réunion ? demanda Pansy.

-Mademoiselle je-sais-tout va vouloir tout contrôler, répondit Draco. Elle a déjà planifié les rondes de chaque préfet. Après tout, si ça l'amuse de faire tout le travail, je ne suis pas assez bête pour l'en empêcher.

-Mais tu as tout les pouvoirs cette année, continua la blonde.

-L'année risque d'être particulièrement intéressante en effet, surtout pour les Gryffondors, répliqua-t-il, un sourire sadique plaqué sur les lèvres.

-En plus Potter est de retour, dit Blaise. Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant qu'avec la belette.

-Tester les limites de Potter risque effectivement d'être jouissif et pouvoir déduire des points et donner des retenues lorsqu'il craquera sera le summum.

-Tu es tellement sadique, s'exclama Théodore, un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Je sais simplement me servir des droits qu'on me donne et je suis certain que le professeur Snape ne se gênera pas non plus pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Cette année Potter va comprendre sa douleur, lança Pansy, un éclair de folie dans le regard. »

Draco préféra s'abstenir de répondre, tout comme les autres personnes du wagon, et sortit pour trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait se changer.

Le train finit par arriver à quai et Draco attendit calmement que la foule passe en premier. Il savait qu'il y avait assez de calèches et préférait éviter de se retrouver coincé entre des personnes inconnues. Après tout, il n'était pas à l'abri d'être décoiffé et un Malfoy n'apparaissait pas en public, surtout lors de la première soirée, décoiffé. Il remarqua, à travers la fenêtre, que les Gryffondor, eux, préféraient prendre un bain de foule, quoique Potter ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier l'exercice. Draco le trouva plus maigre, ou simplement une attitude résignée, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Il trouva ça très étrange et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il en parle avec Severus.

Une fois la foule passée, Draco sortit tranquillement et monta dans la calèche qui se présenta à lui, Théodore, Blaise et Pansy étaient déjà installés dedans.

Harry détestait les attroupements, il se sentait complètement oppressé parmi tous ces élèves et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il parvint à monter dans une calèche.

« On va bientôt manger, chantonnait son meilleur ami, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de sa petite amie.

-Ron franchement, on dirait que tu n'as rien mangé pendant ces vacances et je sais de source sûre que tu as bien profité de ton petit-déjeuner ce matin.

-J'ai simplement un métabolisme qui travaille vite, il faut souvent lui redonner de la substance c'est tout. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au portail de Poudlard, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Snape se trouvait là et semblait chercher quelqu'un.

« Je jure que je n'ai rien fait, marmonna Ron en voyant que Snape se dirigeait vers leur petit groupe.

-Monsieur Potter, je dois vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Et le banquet ? Demanda Harry, inquiet de ne pouvoir y assister.

-Cessez de discutez tout le temps Potter et suivez les ordres qu'on vous donne pour une fois. »

Ron était rouge de rage mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Harry en fut presque admiratif. Une fois hors de la foule et seul dans les couloirs avec son professeur, il se permit de parler librement.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances Severus ?

-Mieux que les tiennes j'imagine, mais le mois d'août a été particulièrement pénible. Qu'est-ce qui te vaut un séjour à l'infirmerie si tôt dans l'année ?

-Dumbledore m'a fait avaler une potion à l'insu de mon plein gré…

-Typiquement gryffondor…

-C'était Dumbledore et c'était censé être une potion revigorante. Quand j'ai senti quelque chose, il était déjà bien trop tard.

-Quels étaient les effets ?

-Je ne peux plus faire de magie.

-QUOI ? Mais…c'est inconcevable…Depuis quand ?

-Mi-juillet ou avant, je ne sais plus trop. Je me sens si vide Severus. C'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. »

Severus se tut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Ah Mr Potter, je vous attendais. C'est bon Severus, vous pouvez aller au banquet.

-Je dois rester avec Mr Potter et l'emmener ensuite dans la grande salle.

-Très bien, dit-elle, surprise. Tenez, voici l'antidote à la potion que vous avez prise. Je dois cependant vous dire que vous ne retrouverez pas votre magie d'un coup. Comme vous avez été sevré, il ne vous faut que de petites doses de magie à la fois. Votre corps régulera ça tout seul, mais sachez que dans un premier temps, vous ne pourrez lancer que de tout petits sortilèges.

-Super. Et si on m'attaque, je me défends comment ?

-Voyons Mr Potter, personne ne vous attaquera dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

Harry et Severus haussèrent un sourcil au même moment, ce qui perturba un peu la pauvre infirmière.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devrez venir me voir tous les quinze jours afin de faire un bilan.

-Quand est-ce que je retrouverais toute ma magie?

-Ca dépend des gens. Plus le sorcier est puissant et plus le temps de retrouver toutes ses capacités est long. »

_Excellent, et en plus je vais mettre six mois à retrouver tous mes pouvoirs…_

Une fois sortis de l'infirmerie, Severus s'arrêta dans un couloir.

« Je peux continuer ton entraînement Harry, ça devrait stimuler ta magie, et avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de travail, tu récupèreras surement plus vite.

-Vraiment ? Dit Harry, un vrai sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser sans défense. Surtout que tu es un vrai aimant à problèmes…

-Je ne le fais pas exprès !

-Je sais. Dumbledore a également demandé à ce que tu me remettes dès ce soir une certaine carte et ta cape d'invisibilité.

-Une autre façon de me contrôler ?

-Je ne suis pas dans sa tête…encore heureux d'ailleurs. Et puis franchement, te connaissant, tu n'as pas besoin d'artifices pour briser le règlement.

-Serait-ce un défi ?

-Une simple vérité fondamentale que je tente vainement de contrer depuis ta première année. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le dortoir des gryffondors où sa malle attendait déjà son propriétaire. Harry sortit à regret sa cape et sa carte.

« Dis bien à Dumbledore que je souhaite les récupérer à la fin de l'année.

-Allons dans son bureau, je ferais passer la commission.

-Dépêchons-nous. Autant, manquer la répartition ne me gène pas, mais manquer le banquet est déjà plus problématique. Je ne compte pas me coucher le ventre vide… »

_Pour changer !_

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et déposèrent les objets d'Harry sous le regard bienveillant de Fumseck. Ils prirent enfin la direction de la grande salle pour le plus grand bonheur du plus jeune.

« Que penses-tu d'une entrée soignée ?

-Quoi ? Montrer à quel point on se déteste et que tu vas faire de ma dernière année à Poudlard un enfer ?

-Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu n'aimais pas te donner en spectacle…

-Seulement si ça contribue à me faire respecter.

-Craindre tu veux dire.

-C'est simplement un petit plus attrayant. »

Harry sourit puis prit son air le plus menaçant et colérique. Car, après tout, toute confrontation avec Snape ne pouvait que le mettre en colère.

S'ils savaient vraiment…

**#~*~*~#**

« On m'informe que le train vient d'entrer en gare. Il est temps que vous rejoigniez la petite salle attenante à la grande salle. Vous entrerez une fois les premières années répartis.

-On ne peut pas rentrer avant ? En même temps que les premières années ? Demanda Laure.

-Mais non, il faut faire une entrée remarquée, comme dans toutes les bonnes histoires voyons !

-Gwen, soupira Laure, tu me désespères. Entre toi et Simon, je sens que je vais devenir folle avant la fin de l'année.

-Je serais là pour toi, lui souffla jack à l'oreille. »

Laure sourit et embrassa son petit ami. Simon leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la fameuse petite salle où ils devaient attendre.

**#~*~*~#**

Après que le professeur se soit éloigné avec Harry, Hermione entraîna le petit groupe de gryffondor dans la grande salle.

« Pourquoi Harry va à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Ron. Il nous l'aurait dit s'il avait un problème, non ?

-Harry n'aime pas se plaindre alors je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione pour ne pas inquiéter ses autres camarades.

-Où est parti Harry ? Demanda Dean qui réalisa que ce dernier n'était pas entré avec eux.

-Une affaire à régler avant le banquet.

-Tu vois ! S'écria Seamus, ça sent déjà l'aventure…Il ne perd pas de temps au moins. Ca me rappelle votre seconde année…

-Pas la peine de mentionner ça, dit Ron en rougissant au souvenir de l'état de la voiture et de la "discussion" qui avait suivit avec ses parents.

-Dépêchez-vous, les premières années ne vont plus tarder.

-Les elfes pourraient mettre des petits gâteaux salés pour patienter pendant la répartition non ? Se plaignit Ron. »

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire.

« Franchement Ron, tu n'as pas faim à ce point? Demanda Anna.

-Bah…un peu, dit-il en rougissant de plus belle. »

Une fois tous les élèves installés, le silence s'installa et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur les premières années.

« Ils sont petits je trouve, non ?

-Tu sais Ron, commença Hermione, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'à partir de maintenant tu tiennes ta langue vu le nombre d'âneries que tu nous as sorties. »

Ron choisit de garder le silence, une Hermione en colère n'était jamais une bonne chose pour lui. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner et vite ! Il prit la main de sa petite amie et lui fit un baisemain en lui lançant un regard de chien battu. Hermione prit une teinte carmin et décida de reporter son attention sur les premières années. Pendant ce temps là Seamus, Neville et Dean levèrent les pouces en l'air en signe de triomphe pour Ron. Seul Dean se prit un coup dans les côtes par sa petite amie qui avait remarqué le manège des garçons.

Dans une antichambre attenante à la grande salle, dix adolescents bouillaient d'impatience.

« Alors, ils en sont où ?

-J'entends rien Simon, s'exclama Tony à bout de nerfs. J'espère juste qu'on ne sera pas dans la même maison…

-Sympa, marmonna Simon, pas vexé le moins du monde.

-Tu entends quelque chose Jack ?

-Pas plus que toi. J'ai bien peur qu'on doive attendre que la porte s'ouvre…

-Dumbledore a des idées de torture horrible je trouve.

-Eh Simon, ne boude pas, dit Léa en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Je ne boude pas…je m'exprime.

-Si d'ailleurs tu pouvais arrêter, ça nous ferait un bien immense, déclara Katrina.

-Avec ton humour, tu vas finir à Serpentard toi, dit Simon en la regardant de travers. »

Katrina se désintéressa de Simon et patienta calmement dans son coin en observant les autres. Jack et Laure étaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et étaient en pleine conversation discrète. Gwendoline et Rémy s'embrassaient comme s'ils vivaient leur dernier jour sur terre. Katrina fit une moue dégoûtée devant tant de démonstration amoureuse et baveuse. Simon sautillait partout et Pierre souriait en regardant Simon faire l'imbécile. Tony parlait avec Ludwig à l'opposé de Simon et Léa jetait des regards énamourés à ce dernier. Katrina leva les yeux au ciel, quelle idée avait eu ses parents de l'envoyer ici ! Elle soupira et souhaita que cette maudite porte s'ouvre au plus vite.

**#~*~*~#**

« Je trouve que c'est…

-Ne termine même pas ta phrase Ron, dit Hermione avec une petite moue, mi amusée, mi résignée.

-Il n'en reste que deux, tu crois que tu vas tenir? Lança Seamus.

-Il va aussi y avoir le discours du directeur, compléta Anna, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Ron soupira bruyamment, il avait oublié que Dumbledore aimait bien faire des discours à rallonge…

« Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence. Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves et leur souhaite également une agréable adaptation et intégration à Poudlard. Depuis de nombreuses années, l'école est sollicitée par des édumiciles qui souhaitent faire une année, la dernière en général, à Poudlard. J'ai accepté cette année d'en recevoir dix parmi nous. »

Les élèves se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

« Des quoi ? Demanda Hermione, perdue pour une des premières fois.

-Des édumiciles, déclara Ron comme si ça allait de soi.

-Il s'agit de sorciers qui préfèrent éduquer leurs enfants eux-mêmes ou avec l'aide d'un tuteur.

-Pourquoi Malfoy n'a pas choisi ça alors? Demanda Hermione.

-Parce que les Malfoy sont une famille de politiciens, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour forger des alliances et quoi de mieux que de le faire pendant ta scolarité? En général, les édumiciles s'intègrent difficilement dans le monde sorcier.

-Pourquoi faire ce choix alors ?

-Certains souhaitent volontairement rester en retrait du monde sorcier et vivent même complètement dans le monde moldu. D'autres trouvent simplement que le système d'éducation ne convient pas pour leurs enfants.

-Ils ne connaissent pas la situation dans laquelle se trouve le monde magique ?

-Peut-être, il n'est pas impossible qu'ils n'y connaissent que très peu de choses, tout dépend des parents en fait. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et remarqua dix personnes au centre de la grande salle. Elle ne les avait même pas vu entrer.

**#~*~*~#**

Lorsqu'un claquement sec raisonna dans la petite pièce et que la porte s'entrouvrit, Simon se précipita dans l'ouverture et bomba le torse, histoire de soigner son entrée. Les autres élèves levèrent les yeux au ciel…quel phénomène quand même. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et les six adolescents du passé prirent grand soin de simuler l'ébahissement, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. Même habitué à la grande salle, c'était toujours magnifique de la redécouvrir encore et encore.

« Personne ne nous as remarqué, marmonna Simon, déçu que son entrée n'ait pas été aussi grandiose que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Vous voyez des têtes connues? continua-t-il discrètement pour ses camarades du passé.

-Non, dit Gwendoline, presque déçue, pas de petit Rémy et Gwen.

-Pas de petit Black non plus, mais ce n'est pas trop étonnant, rigola ce dernier, je suis pas du genre à me fixer et faire des marmots.

-Pas de petit Potter non plus, fit Lily, un peu dépitée. »

_Peut-être que je n'ai pas fini avec James finalement…_

« On a simplement attendu, c'est tout, lui souffla Jack au creux de l'oreille sachant exactement ce que pensait sa bien aimée, car jamais je ne t'aurais laissée partir. »

« Je pensais que les édumiciles étaient rares, s'exclama Pansy très intrigué, et il en trouve dix d'un coup ?

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas dans la même année, dit Théodore.

-Ni du même pays d'ailleurs. Je me demande s'il y a des filles russes, répliqua Blaise, un sourire séducteur plaqué sur le visage. En tout cas, je n'aurais pas aimé rester chez moi et que ce soit ma mère qui me donne des cours.

-Elle était trop occupée à courir derrière un mari, s'esclaffa Pansy, suivie par Crabbe et Goyle.

-Très spirituel, marmonna Blaise qui ne laissa rien transpirer de ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

-Poudlard est intéressant pour une seule chose, se faire des alliés et connaître ses opposants.

-Toujours l'esprit pratique Draco.

-On est un Malfoy où on ne l'est pas… »

« Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît, reprit Dumbledore. Ces élèves rentreront en septième année, je leur laisse le soin de se présenter eux-même. Sachez qu'ils ne viennent pas tous d'Angleterre. Vous pouvez les nommer Minerva. »

Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha à nouveau avec le tabouret et le choixpeau.

« Elle a prit un sacré coup de vieux, vous ne trouvez pas? Demanda doucement Pierre.

-C'est sûr, marmonna Laure. Mais bon, vingt ans c'est long. »

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant que le professeur décachetait le parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait donné.

« Bertolotti Tony »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme s'avancer vers le choixpeau. Il était brun et avait un teint plutôt halé.

« A mon avis, il vient du sud, dit Ginny. Regardez le bronzage qu'il a !

-Héé, marmonna Dean, j'espère que tu ne regardes pas un autre homme que moi.

-Je fais une simple constatation, rien de plus, dit Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres. »

« Gryffondor »

La table des rouges et or applaudit chaudement l'arrivé du nouvel élève. Seamus et Dean levèrent la main afin que Tony vienne les rejoindre.

« Enchanté Tony, moi c'est Seamus, voici Dean, sa copine Ginny, Ron et sa copine Hermione, Anna et Neville.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, je peux m'asseoir avec vous?

-Bien sûr, on sera dans la même année, alors autant faire connaissance tout de suite, dit Dean, ravi d'avoir un garçon de plus à leur table.

-Et puis mieux vaut avoir la concurrence à portée de vue, n'est-ce pas Dean, se moqua Neville. »

Minerva continua de lire après avoir envoyé un coup d'œil agacé vers les gryffondor qui ne baissaient pas le volume de leurs conversations…

« Galbis Léa »

Draco vit une jeune fille s'avancer vers le choixpeau. Elle semblait peu sûre d'elle, voir même timide. Ses joues avaient prit une couleur rouge brique.

« Je parie sur Poufsouffle, dit Draco, trop timide pour aller ailleurs.

-Elle ne fait pas son âge, jamais je n'aurais dit qu'elle entrait en septième année, dit Pansy en la détaillant.

-Pas moche, commenta Blaise, pas canon non plus mais bon. »

La jeune fille était brune et avait une peau assez mate, des yeux marrons et une silhouette qui faisait plus petite fille que jeune femme.

« Poufsouffle »

La maison des jaunes et noirs applaudirent et Hannah Abbot leva la main pour lui montrer une place à côté d'elle. Les jeunes filles semblèrent sympathiser immédiatement.

« Pas mal Draco, on va voir au prochain.

-C'était trop facile pour elle. »

Minerva continua de lire les noms.

« Grelinup Pierre »

Un garçon, plus petit que les autres et un peu plus replet s'avança vers le choixpeau.

_Monsieur Pettigrow, je ne m'attendais pas à vous répartir une seconde fois…Une leçon doit être tirée de cette année, c'est pourquoi vous irez à…_

« Poufsouffle »

Les noirs et jaunes applaudirent une seconde fois. Les cinq adolescents du passé se regardèrent, presque effrayés.

« Le choixpeau n'a pas choisi la même maison, marmonna Gwen, soudainement très tendue. C'est normal ?

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua Simon qui paraissait un peu moins sûr de lui. »

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation car le professeur de métamorphose continuait déjà sur sa lancée.

« Grelinup Rémy »

Ron observa le garçon s'approcher du choixpeau. Assez grand et plutôt maigre, il était pâle, avait des cheveux lisses de couleur noirs et des yeux marrons.

_Monsieur Lupin, décidément c'est un débarquement. Un peu effacé à Gryffondor peut-être vous en sortirez-vous mieux à…_

« Serdaigle »

La table des corbeaux applaudit leur premier edumicile et une place lui fut attribuée à côté de Padma Patil qui commença un interrogatoire serré sur ce qu'il avait travaillé avec ses parents. Un peu déboussolé, Rémy préféra attendre la fin de la répartition pour répondre aux questions de la jeune fille.

« Hensler Ludwig »

Le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus s'avança franchement vers le choixpeau et attendit le verdict qui ne tarda pas.

« Serdaigle »

Ludwig se dirigea vers la table de ces derniers et s'assit en face de Rémy qui semblait tout d'un coup un peu plus à l'aise. Ils étaient maintenant deux pour répondre aux questions des bleus.

« Krasnov Katrina »

Une grande fille blonde aux yeux verts plutôt froids alla s'installer sous le choixpeau.

« Voilà au moins une sorcière qui a de la classe, dit Blaise un petit sourire en coin. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va arriver à Serpentard. »

Pansy lança un regard glacial à Blaise avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. L'arrivée d'une concurrente pour les faveurs de Draco ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

« Serpentard »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table des verts et argent et s'assit à côté d'un Blaise rayonnant.

« Alors ? D'où tu viens? Demanda Blaise un petit sourire en coin.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Faut-il réellement que je te le dise !

-Je l'adore déjà, murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Draco.

-Bienvenu à Serpentard Katrina, continua Draco d'un ton détaché. L'imbécile à tes côtés se nomme Blaise, puis Théodore à côté de lui, en face tu as Pansy, Milicent, Grabbe et Goyle. »

Katrina fit un petit mouvement de tête à tout le monde et attendit patiemment la fin de la répartition.

« Pimiseus Jack »

Un jeune homme plutôt grand s'avança vers l'estrade avec franchise. Il avait une chevelure mi-longue châtain et des yeux marron.

_Monsieur Potter, quelle évolution depuis votre première année. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, continuez votre chemin, vous irez à…_

« Gryffondor »

Jack fit un sourire éclatant et alla s'installer en face de Tony qui lui présenta ses nouveaux compagnons de chambre.

« Pimiseus Simon »

Draco détailla le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers l'estrade, l'air de famille était flagrant, pas autant que des jumeaux mais quand même. Même yeux, seuls leurs cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés de la même manière. Ceux du deuxième étaient un peu plus ordonné et moins long que ceux de son frère.

« Gryffondor aussi, marmonna Théodore.

-Y a intérêt parce que je ne le supporterais pas pendant un an dans la même maison que moi, dit Katrina avec une petite moue dégoûtée. De toute manière, il ressemble trop à son frère pour aller ailleurs. Ces deux là sont très complices. »

_Monsieur Black, vous êtes encore loin de ce qu'on attend de vous. Bloqué dans vos préjugés, vous avez besoin d'une petite leçon, vous irez à…_

« Serpentard »

Les verts et argent applaudirent poliment mais le garçon ne bougea pas. Il semblait trop sonné ou étonné peut-être.

_Oh non pas ça, maudit bout de tissu ! J'ai échappé à Serpentard lors de la première répartition, pourquoi maintenant ?! En plus y a le blond peroxydé de Malfoy là-bas ! Je vais mourir!_

« Il en fait une tête ton frère! S'exclama Ron. Remarque, j'aurais la même si je devais me coltiner Malfoy dans mon dortoir.

-Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, marmonna Jack, lui aussi très surpris par la décision du choixpeau.

-Tu sais, ça ne changera pas grand-chose entre ton frère et toi, dit Hermione. Ce n'est que pendant les cours, tu pourras toujours le voir pendant ton temps libre…

-C'est ça, dit Ron. Je ne connais pas ton frère, mais Malfoy et sa bande…ce ne sont pas des personnes avec qui il faut traîner. Les serpentards sont…

-Ron, dit Hermione en le frappant derrière la tête, ce que tu peux être immature. Il faut que cette guerre entre les maisons cesse et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui qu'avant.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Jack, intrigué. »

Tous le regardèrent bouche bée.

« Senave Laure »

La jeune femme, cheveux noirs plutôt long avec des yeux bleus, s'avança sur l'estrade en lançant une petite œillade à son copain.

_Toujours aussi avide de connaissance et de savoir. C'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui que lors de votre première répartition, vous irez à…_

« Serdaigle »

Jack tenta de ne pas montrer sa déception mais échoua lamentablement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les serdaigles sont sympas, tu la verras souvent. Sinon tu fais comme moi, tu suis ta copine à la bibliothèque, vu qu'elle y passera tout son temps. »

Cette réflexion valut à Ron un autre coup derrière la tête et les moqueries de ses camarades ainsi que celle de Jack.

« Senave Gwendoline »

Gwen s'avança vers l'estrade en souhaitant de tout son cœur être avec Rémy. Elle avait gardé ses yeux verts pétillants mais possédait aujourd'hui une longue chevelure châtain.

_Votre caractère et votre loyauté envers vos amis font de vous une redoutable ennemie, vous irez à…_

« Gryffondor »

Gwen lança un petit regard déçu vers Rémy mais s'avança avec le sourire vers Jack et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Eh bien les couples vont subir une sacrée épreuve, dit-elle en arrivant près de son ami.

-Effectivement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ginny.

-Enchantée Ginny. Appelle-moi Gwen, je préfère, et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous, dit-elle en souriant à toute la table.

-Bon, souffla Ron, vous croyez qu'on va finir par manger? »

Tous les gryffondors, sauf trois, soupirèrent de concert.

« Bah quoi ! J'ai faim moi !

-Je trouve que ça fait un moment qu'Harry est parti avec Snape.

-_Professeur_ Snape, corrigea Hermione.

-Si tu veux. Vous croyez qu'ils ont fini par s'entretuer dans les cachots de l'école ? Ca ferait une super une ! Le sauveur et la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots s'entretuent dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

-J'adore! S'exclama Gwen. Ca ferait une super histoire, je vois d'ici le tableau…

-Oh non, une journaliste en herbe, marmonna Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Personnellement je me considère plus comme un barde qu'une journaliste.

-Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, continua Ron sur sa lancée, c'est Harry qui remporterait le duel !

-C'est pas dit, Snape est sacrément fort…

-_Professeur_ Snape…

-Si tu veux Hermione. »

Tous se mirent à rire à la table. Jack notait dans un recoin de sa tête toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient obtenir. Ce fameux Harry était le sauveur qui était mentionné dans la gazette en août. A l'éclat qu'il vit dans les yeux de Gwen, cette dernière faisait la même chose.

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 5: Mystérieux Artefact

**Auteur :** Tobby

**Correctrice:** Leust

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire en écrivant cette histoire…elle sort uniquement de mon imagination ! Ceci est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres qui composent cette histoire !

**Warning :** Rating T. Je ne ferais que mention de sentiments amoureux et les scènes à caractères sexuelles seront bien plus suggérées que décrites. Cette histoire aura un couple homosexuel (Slash).

**Cette fiction ne comprend pas les tome 6 et 7 dans son contenu donc il n'y a pas de horcruxes ou de reliques de la mort.**

**Résumé :** Suite à un été des plus moroses, Harry fait son entrée en Septième année à Poudlard. Privé de sa magie pendant ses vacances, on lui annonce qu'il ne pourra la retrouver que par petit bout. Il se retrouve donc sans magie pour ce début d'année. Dans le passé, les maraudeurs sont attaqués sur le chemin de Traverse, suite à un accident dans une boutique d'antiquité, ils se retrouvent dans le futur. Arrivé en plein mois d'août, il reçoivent une nouvelle apparence et de nouveaux noms. Ils se feront passés pour des édumiciles le temps de leur voyage dans le futur.

Prénoms des maraudeurs dans le futur

_(Astuce : La première lettre de leur vrai prénom est sauvegardé)_

James Potter - Jack Pimiseus (frère jumeau de Simon)

Sirius Black - Simon Pimiseus (fère jumeau de Jack)

Rémus Lupin - Rémy Grelinup (neveux de Pierre)

Peter Pettigrow - Pierre Grelinup (Oncle de Rémy)

Lily Evans - Laure Senave (cousine de Gwen)

Gabrielle Potédia - Gwen Senave (cousine de Lily)

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour ! Désolée de ce temps de publication. Je n'ai pas eu l'envie d'écrire pendant un petit moment, puis au fur et à mesure ce fut la flemme. Heureusement, j'ai reçu quelques coups de pieds aux fesses qui m'ont permis de m'y remettre. Grâce à vos encouragements et parfois même votre désespoir, j'ai finalement réussi à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Je tenais aussi à remercier **Leust**, ma fidèle correctrice qui même après un an de non sollicitation répond présente dès que je lui envoie un nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci à toi !

J'essaierais d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre promis. Sur ce…Bonne Lecture !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes sur le forum : myforums/Tobby/519342/ (Lien aussi sur mon profil)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : Mystérieux Artefact<strong>

A la table des verts et argents, Simon ne semblait pas ravi de sa situation.

« Alors Pimiseus, tu viens d'où ? Demanda Blaise, toujours prompt à engager la conversation. »

Sirius le fixa d'un air soupçonneux et préféra se taire.

« Tu as réussi à le faire taire, s'étonna Katrina, avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

-Tu apprendras très vite que je suis le meilleur des Serpentard, répliqua ce dernier sur un ton pompeux.

-Mais bien sûr, marmonna Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Draco se contenta de fixer le nouveau Serpentard qui était loin d'être heureux de se retrouver à cette table. Pouvait-il déjà avoir des préjugés sur cette maison ou était-il simplement contrarié de ne pas être dans la même maison que son frère ?

« Tiens, Potter n'est pas descendu du train ? observa Théo en regardant la table des Gryffondors.

-Etrange, il s'est peut-être perdu, ricana Draco.

-Le professeur Snape n'est pas à sa place, constata Blaise. Vous croyez qu'il a finalement réussi à tuer Potter et à cacher le corps dans le château ? »

Draco remarqua immédiatement que l'intérêt du nouveau avait été piqué au moment où Théodore avait mentionné le nom de Potter. Il pouvait lire toute les émotions qui traversait Pimiseus comme un vrai livre ouvert, sacré désavantage quand on était à Serpentard.

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec un claquement sec et deux silhouettes noires entrèrent. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ces deux-là seraient morts. La tension qui émanait des deux ennemis se propagea dans toute la grande salle, ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

_L'avantage c'est que Jack ne peut pas le renier, vu la ressemblance…_

_Et un mini Jack, un…_

_Quand est-ce qu'on mange….._

Harry sourit intérieurement à leur entrée. Toutes les conversations avaient cessé et tous les regards étaient sur eux. Autant il détestait l'attention, autant Severus semblait prendre un malin plaisir à pouvoir fusiller du regard tous ceux qui le fixaient. Il repéra immédiatement Hermione qui lui lança un regard horrifié. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Oh Harry…j'espère que tu n'as pas déjà fait perdre de points à Gryffondor, hein ?

-Hermione! S'exclama Ron horrifié. Je suis sûr que c'est de la faute de Snape si c'est le cas.

-_Professeur_ Snape, répliquèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

-Si vous vous y mettez à deux maintenant, marmonna Ginny dans sa barbe.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Hermione.

-Quoi, tu étais déjà à l'infirmerie ? Vraiment trop fort Potter, s'esclaffa Seamus.

-Rien, tout va bien.

-T'en a mis du temps, dit Ron.

-Je n'ai pas raté grand-chose apparemment, le repas n'a pas encore été servi.

-M'en parle pas, gémit Ron, qui se retenait à grand peine de ne pas manger ses couverts. »

Severus continua de fusiller les élèves qui le regardaient de trop près lorsqu'il constata, non sans surprise, que Laure se trouvait à la table des aigles. Il regarda discrètement vers la table des lions et constata avec effarement que seul Jack s'y trouvait.

_Où se cache ce sale cabot. Oh, s'il a fini à Poufsouffle, je ne vais pas me remettre de la crise de rire…_

Hélas pour Severus, il constata avec déception que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Mais alors…_

Il retint un micro-sourire lorsqu'il vit le visage boudeur et fermé de Simon, coincé à la table des serpents.

_Oh par Merlin, je vais devoir en plus le supporter dans ma maison…pire encore ! Je ne pourrais pas me venger sur lui et lui retirer tous les points que j'aurais aimé. Mais je peux demander à Draco…_

Severus adressa un sourire glacial et sadique à Simon qui avait fini par lever les yeux vers lui. Involontairement, Simon ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous l'intensité du regard.

« Tu connais le professeur Snape ? Demanda Pansy. C'est notre directeur de maison. Tu es tranquille, la seule chose qu'il déteste ce sont les gryffondors et Potter en particulier.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Simon avec curiosité.

-Bah ce sont des gryffondors, répliqua Pansy, comme si ça allait de soi. »

Dumbledore, toujours debout derrière son pupitre, attendit que les élèves se calment un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

« Avant de vous laisser à votre repas, je tenais à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Lefolk. »

Les élèves applaudirent poliment tandis qu'un homme roux, la cinquantaine passée et un visage sévère, se leva. Il fit un rapide mouvement de la tête avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

« De plus le ministère a instauré une nouvelle matière: Coutumes et traditions sorcières. Ces cours sont obligatoires pour tous les élèves ayant grandi dans le monde Moldu et vivement conseillés pour les autres. Il est important de nos jours de connaître notre histoire afin de ne pas refaire les erreurs du passé. Le professeur qui assurera ce cours est Mme Masilius. Une liste pour ceux qui souhaitent s'y inscrire est disponible à l'entrée de chaque dortoir. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marron se leva, parcourut rapidement du regard tous les élèves de la salle puis se rassit avec dignité.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la nourriture apparut et Ron se précipita sur tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main.

« Ron, tu es un tel goinfre que par moments, tu me fais honte, tu sais?

-Il faut bien que je me mange! Un corps comme le mien à besoin de nourriture pour être en forme. C'est sûr qu'Harry doit manger moins que moi, vu qu'il est plus petit.

-Merci Ron, marmonna ce dernier. Heureusement que tu es là pour le remarquer.

-Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais petit, mais juste plus petit que moi.

-Tu t'enfonces, marmonna Hermione.

-Ron tu es simplement un estomac sur pattes qui se cherche des excuses et qui n'en trouve pas de valables, continua Ginny. Tu n'as jamais su trouver de bonnes excuses de toute façon.

-Pourtant tu as eu deux maîtres en matière de mensonges! S'exclama Seamus. Comment se porte la boutique de farces et attrapes de tes frères ?

-La boutique sur le chemin de traverse appartient à tes frères ? Demanda Gwendoline. Ils ont de superbes inventions…

-Qui sont interdites au sein de l'école, compléta Hermione. Si jamais tu as acheté quelque chose, je te conseille de le garder pour une utilisation chez toi et non à l'école.

-Bien sûr, dit Gwen avec un sourire qui sonnait assez faux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry qui venait de constater qu'il y avait trois élèves, de son âge, qu'il ne connaissait pas à sa table. »

L'ambiance à la table des serdaigles fut rapidement très calme. Les élèves se mirent à converser entre eux en petits groupes, ce qui permit à Laure et Remy de parler tranquillement. Ils furent cependant rejoints par une jeune fille blonde avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de citrouille et de grosses lunettes roses.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Luna.

-Enchanté Luna, moi c'est Laure, et voici Remy et Ludwig.

-Je sais, je voulais juste vous dire que la bibliothèque ouvre ses portes demain et qu'ils ont de très bons livres d'histoires. »

Les trois autres élèves la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

« Il faut que j'y aille, les nargoles vont encore essayer de me prendre mes affaires, ils font toujours ça le jour de la rentrée. »

Laure regarda Remy et Ludwig avec perplexité.

« Une idée de ce qu'est un nargole ?

-C'est Luna, leur répondit Padma, c'est une originale. Ne faîtes pas trop attention à ce qu'elle dit.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Oui, mais on l'aime bien. Elle est en sixième année. »

Laure, Ludwig et Remy sympathisèrent rapidement avec Padma, qui semblait être une jeune fille très attachante.

« Tu t'en rendras bien vite compte, Pouffsouffle est une maison mésestimée et pourtant, jamais je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs, commença Hannah.

-Pourquoi est-elle mésestimée? Demanda Léa, un brin timide.

-Eh bien, les autres pensent que Gryffondor c'est pour les courageux, tête brûlées si vous voulez mon avis, Serdaigle est pour les travailleurs, ennuyeux serait plus juste, et Serpentard pour les ambitieux, sournois étant un meilleur qualificatif.

-Finalement, toi aussi tu catégorises les autres, non ?

-Peut-être, et finalement Pouffsouffle pour ceux qui ne rentrent dans aucune autre maison. Le secret c'est que c'est une maison très unie face à la guéguerre que se livre les autres maisons.

-Une guerre? Demanda Pierre, intrigué.

-Bien sûr, la guerre des lions contre les serpents, à savoir qui fera le plus de mal à l'autre…Assez pathétique, surtout dans le contexte actuel. »

Toutes les mines se firent plus sombres et même s'il ne savait pas de quoi les autres parlaient, Pierre acquiesça lui aussi sombrement.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien prendre soin de vous. Une personne sera désignée pour vous accompagner partout. On ne se balade pas seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et cela vous évitera de vous perdre.

-Le directeur nous a déjà fait visiter le château, s'exclama joyeusement Léa, mais je ne serais pas contre un guide. C'est très grand, et il va falloir un certain temps avant de pouvoir m'y déplacer sans me perdre.

-Je te rassure, je découvre encore aujourd'hui de nouvelles pièces alors qu'on entame notre septième année. »

A la table des gryffondors, Harry détailla les trois nouveaux étudiants.

« Ce sont des édumiciles, répliqua Ron, la bouche pleine.

-Charmant, marmonna Hermione.

-Des quoi ?

-Edumiciles, continua Jack. Nous sommes des sorciers qui avons étudié avec nos parents. Nous n'avons jamais été scolarisés. Gwen et moi venons d'Angleterre, tandis que Tony vient d'Italie.

-Et vous avez tous atterris à Gryffondor ?

-Non, il y a dix édumiciles cette année, dit Gwen.

-Pourquoi vouloir faire votre dernière année à l'école ?

-Harry, tu devrais manger plutôt que de poser des questions, parce que dans peu de temps il ne restera plus rien. Ron aura tout dévoré.

-Nous voulions quand même découvrir Poudlard, nos parents ont été scolarisé ici, alors on était un peu curieux, termina Gwen. »

Hermione prit l'assiette, toujours vide, d'Harry et le servit largement avant que son glouton de petit ami ne termine les plats.

« Merci maman, fit Harry en regardant son assiette pleine, mais tu sais que je n'arriverais jamais à tout manger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote, je terminerais ton assiette! S'exclama Ron, des étoiles pleins les yeux. »

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel et commencèrent leur repas. Harry commença à manger tranquillement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le récit de Tony, qui parlait avec passion de son pays et de son mentor qui lui avait tout enseigné.

« …et je suis arrivé hier soir à Poudlard.

-Eh bien l'Italie me paraît être un magnifique pays, répliqua Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

-Et vous? Demanda Dean à Jack et Gwen.

-Notre famille a été attaquée durant l'été, alors nous avons été envoyés à Poudlard depuis trois semaines.

-Trois semaine ? s'écria Harry. Vous étiez à Poudlard pendant l'été ?

-Euh…Oui, répondit Gwen avec un brin d'hésitation. »

Ivre de rage, Harry se leva brusquement. Il lança un regard noir à Dumbledore et sortit de la grande salle. Toutes les conversations reprirent lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gwen, ce n'est pas contre toi qu'Harry est en colère, déclara Hermione. »

Cette dernière se leva, alla voir les deux préfets de Gryffondor puis entraîna Ron hors de la grande salle.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Tenta à nouveau Gwen.

-Harry n'a pas une vie de famille facile, répliqua Ginny. »

James se demanda ce que Ginny avait bien voulu dire par là. Harry n'était-il pas heureux avec eux en tant que parent ? Il lança un regard vers Lily et haussa les épaules. Cette dernière acquiesça et reprit sa conversation avec Remus.

« Potter se fait encore remarquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive cette fois ? Marmonna Pansy.

-Il a sûrement avalé de travers, ricana Draco.

-On s'en fiche des états d'âmes de Potter, marmonna Théodore. »

Sur ce, les desserts arrivèrent et ils préférèrent parler des sélections de Quidditch qui allaient se dérouler dans la semaine.

« Harry, attends nous! Cria Hermione en rattrapant son ami dans les couloirs.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti ?

-Je n'avais plus faim, mentit Hermione.

-Les desserts ne sont pas plus importants que nos amis, dit Ron très philosophiquement.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore me dit qu'il est absolument impossible de rester à Poudlard l'été alors qu'il fait entrer des étrangers dans l'école.

-Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

-Moi non plus je n'avais pas le choix, cet été a été le pire de tous les étés que j'ai pu passer. Pourquoi Dumbledore prend-il autant plaisir à me faire souffrir ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rende compte, répliqua Ron.

-Il croit faire tout ça pour ton bien, même si je ne comprends pas comment.

-Et en quoi parler avec mes amis pendant l'été peut aller contre mon bien-être ?

-J'imagine que si tu avais appris ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, tu aurais cherché à être impliqué. Comme l'attaque de la famille Weasley, si tu avais su, tu aurais sûrement débarqué au quartier général. »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Ils continuèrent de parler de leurs vacances, avec plus de détails pour Hermione et Ron.

« J'ai faim, avoua Harry, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Eh bien je ne serais pas contre un dessert, confirma Ron.

-Allons faire un tour dans les cuisines.

-Hermione, suggèrerais-tu qu'on enfreigne le couvre-feu dès notre premier jour à Poudlard ?

-Nous sommes déjà hors de la salle commune, donc techniquement nous enfreignons déjà le règlement alors… »

Le trio se dirigea vers les cuisine, en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire repérer par un professeur ou Rusard.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Une fois le repas terminé, Peter suivit le groupe de Pouffsouffle avec un petit salut de la tête vers ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent vers une partie du château que Peter avait très peu visitée. En effet, les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de fréquenter les couloirs autour du quartier des lions et de ceux des serpents, histoire de connaître le terrain de l'ennemi. Ainsi, lorsqu'il arriva devant un tableau où figurait un lutin, il se sentit un peu perdu.

« Filet du diable, dit un des préfets.

-C'est un mot de passe assez simple, expliqua Hannah aux deux édumiciles, et beaucoup plus facile à retenir pour les premières années. Nous choisissons toujours des plantes, c'est la spécialité de notre directrice de maison. »

Léa et Peter hochèrent la tête.

« Voici la salle commune, continua le préfet. Elle est divisé en différents espaces, ici vous trouverez les jeux, là c'est le coin tranquille pour faire vos devoirs et un coin bibliothèque.

-N'y a-t-il pas déjà une bibliothèque à Poudlard ? Demanda Peter.

-Effectivement, mais ici ce sont les livres personnels des élèves. Nous venons d'horizons différents et il est intéressant de partager nos lectures. Par exemple, j'ai découvert quelques livres moldus très intéressants, tandis que d'autres ne connaissaient pas les contes de beedle le barde.

-Qui ne connaît pas ces contes? Demanda Léa, presque choquée.

-Tous les nés-Moldus, répondit Hannah. C'est pourquoi le nouveau cours mis en place est intéressant. Après tout, les cours sur la vie des moldus existent déjà, pourquoi pas l'inverse?

-Sauf que ces cours ne sont pas obligatoires, répliqua Peter.

-Quand on devient un sorcier, n'est-il pas étonnant de découvrir ce nouveau monde ? Argua un septième année. »

Peter acquiesça et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil où il fut rejoint par un groupe de septième année qui l'interrogea sur sa famille.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Lily fut très étonnée par la salle commune des serdaigles. Elle était bien plus grande que celle des gryffondors et en même temps bien moins chaleureuse.

« Notre salle commune est découpée par années. Chaque groupe de tables représente les années.

-Pourquoi il y a deux tables qui sont bien plus grandes que les autres? Demanda Remus.

-Ce sont les tables des cinquièmes et septièmes années. Elles sont plus grandes car ce sont les années de passages.

-Vous n'avez pas de coin discussion ? Demanda Ludwig.

-Nous pouvons discuter autour d'une table, répliqua la préfète. »

Remus sut tout de suite que l'ambiance de la salle des griffons allait beaucoup lui manquer. Lily, au contraire, avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Enfin, elle avait de l'espace pour travailler dans sa salle commune, au lieu de s'exiler à la bibliothèque pour rechercher un peu de tranquillité.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Bon gré mal gré, Simon suivit l'ensemble des serpentards dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sans grande surprise, les élèves se dirigèrent vers les donjons du château. Pour avoir plus d'une fois visité, anonymement bien sûr, la salle commune des serpentards, Simon connaissait déjà parfaitement le chemin. Il en profita donc pour étudier d'un peu plus près ses nouveaux « camarades » de maison.

Tous affichaient un air narquois, sûrement une spécialité de la maison, et semblaient indifférents alors qu'il s'agissait tout de même du premier jour à Poudlard.

Simon et les trois autres maraudeurs avaient toujours aimé fêter leur retour à Poudlard qu'ils ponctuaient souvent par quelques blagues. Cela leur valait d'ailleurs un regard incendiaire de la part de Lily et de toute la table professorale.

Simon remarqua quand même que seuls les premières années semblaient éprouver quelque chose. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés, malheureux ou simplement un peu inquiets. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, tous les élèves se rangèrent et semblèrent attendre quelque chose.

« Pimiseus, viens ici, lui indiqua Blaise. »

Fronçant les sourcils face à l'impressionnant bloc de serpentards, Simon obtempéra sans discuter. Toutes les premières années furent placées au premier rang et tous semblèrent attendre quelque chose.

Simon remarqua que seuls les plus jeunes étaient déstabilisés, tous les autres savaient ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Snape franchit la porte de la salle commune.

« Bonsoir et bienvenu à vous tous pour une première ou une nouvelle année… »

'''_Oh non il va faire un discours prônant la suprématie des serpentards sur les autres maisons de Poudlard. Pitié, pourvu que ça ne dure pas une éternité…'''_

Bien décidé à ne pas écouter les bêtises que Servilius allait sortir, Simon se concentra plutôt sur ses camarades. Malfoy semblait le plus fier de tous les Serpentard présent, on pouvait dire qu'il avait hérité de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en Lucius. Ce ne fut que quand les élèves se dispersèrent dans la salle commune qu'il comprit que Snape avait terminé son discours.

Simon ne remarqua pas le regard désapprobateur des septièmes années face à son attitude clairement irrespectueuse envers leur chef de maison. Severus, quant à lui, se promit de trouver une vengeance digne de ce nom face à l'affront de ce cabot.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Lorsque le trio regagna la salle commune, il n'y avait plus personne debout. Ils s'empressèrent d'aller se coucher pour que le réveil du lendemain ne soit pas trop difficile.

Dès que la tête d'Harry toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit. Ron eut un peu plus de difficultés. Il avait vu Harry se mettre en pyjama et avait pu constater que ce dernier avait perdu du poids, bien plus que les années précédentes.

Harry se trouvait dans une salle faiblement éclairée, seules quelques bougies étaient encore allumées. Malgré la noirceur, il pouvait quand même distinguer de nombreuses silhouettes. Toutes étaient agenouillées devant lui. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il se trouvait dans la tête de Voldemort. Il aurait pu immédiatement fermer la connexion entre leurs esprits, mais la curiosité l'emporta.

« Comment s'est passée l'attaque ?

-Maître, ce fut une réussite. Nous avons exterminé la famille de sorciers qui habitait là. Les nouvelles recrues sont bien formées et ce fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de répliquer. »

Voldemort fit un geste impérieux de la main et tous sortirent sauf deux.

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que je cherche ?

-Non maître, nous avons suivi vos instructions mais l'objet n'y était pas.

-Ma patience a des limites Bellatrix. Je sais que nous nous rapprochons du but. Je n'ai pas fait une année de recherche pour échouer maintenant. Je veux cet artefact !

-Il existe encore d'autres villages, continua la seconde voix.

-Doloris. Après tant d'années Lucius, tu ne sais toujours pas attendre le bon moment pour parler. Ton éducation est vraiment à revoir. »

Les cris de Lucius résonnèrent encore quelques instants avant que Voldemort ne lève le sort.

« Tu as de la chance de m'être encore utile.

-Quel est le prochain village ?

-Loutry Sainte chaspoule, répliqua Bellatrix.

-Ainsi, nous allons rendre une petite visite aux Weasley. Ils doivent sûrement être sous protection. N'envoyez que trois mangemorts pour cette famille de traîtres, je ne voudrais pas mettre la puce à l'oreille du vieux fou. »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il constata que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas hurlé, tout le monde semblait dormir profondément. Il se leva et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il avisa qu'il n'était que cinq heures, il alla se recoucher en pratiquant cette fois son occlumencie et en espérant avoir des rêves un peu moins agités.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Ce fut une Hermione un peu trop joyeuse à son goût qui lui apporta son emploi du temps au petit déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? Demanda Ron, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller.

-C'est notre première journée de cours et c'est une source d'exaltation pour moi. On va découvrir de nouveaux professeurs, et même de nouvelles matières.

-J'aurais préféré découvrir un nouveau professeur de potion, dit Ron en tartinant son toast.

-Comment est le professeur Snape en cours ? Demanda Gwen.

-Horrible, déclara Dean.

-Injuste, compléta Seamus.

-Tout est prétexte à prendre des points, marmonna Neville, surtout quand on s'appelle Harry Potter. »

Harry soupira, comment allait se dérouler les cours de potions cette année ? Severus serait-il comme à son habitude ? Il ne pouvait guère se mettre à le favoriser, Harry en avait conscience. Tout ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était d'être un peu moins dur envers lui.

« On va vite le savoir vu que c'est notre premier cours de la journée, commenta Jack.

-Super, commencer la semaine avec Potions ! Dis-moi au moins que ce n'est pas avec les serpentards !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes, marmonna Harry, c'est toujours avec les serpentards.

-Erreur, rectifia Hermione, c'est cours commun avec les serdaigles.

-Peut-être que ce sera plus facile qu'avec les serpentards.

-Pourquoi changer ainsi les classes ? Demanda Harry.

-Ne me dis pas que tu aurais préféré un cours avec Malfoy quand même, s'horrifia Ron.

-Non, je trouve juste ça étrange. »

Sur le chemin des cachots, Jack fut très heureux de rencontrer Laure et Remy qui avaient aussi pris potion. Il embrassa Laure avant de les présenter à ses nouveaux amis griffons.

« Je vous présente ma petite amie, Laure et un ami d'enfance, Remy. »

Ils commencèrent à raconter les différences entre les maisons lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un professeur de potion particulièrement grognon.

« Il a du se lever du mauvais pied, marmonna Ron.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Laure, un peu anxieuse.

-On s'y fait quand on le connaît, déclara Hermione.

-Je m'accroche au fait que c'est la dernière année où il nous donne des cours, dit Ron. »

Le cours de potion fut particulièrement horrible de l'avis de Jack. L'accès aux ASPIC de Potions étant très difficile, tous n'avaient pas été acceptés dans cette discipline. Ron, à la surprise de tous, avait été approuvé. La salle de classe se composait de quelques gryffondors et serdaigles. Au vu du peu d'élèves présents, le professeur les faisait travailler seuls. Cette disposition lui permit d'examiner le niveau réel de ses élèves.

« Puisque nous avons de nouveaux arrivants, je trouve approprié de vous faire faire un examen afin de vérifier vos connaissances dans cet art, bien que certains soient des cas désespérés, dit-il en regardant Harry. »

Harry prit la pique sans vraiment réagir, comme tous les gryffondors présents. Les Edumiciles, quant à eux, ouvrirent de grands yeux et Jack ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

« Je ne pense pas que ces remarques soient très encourageantes de la part d'un professeur.

-20 points pour insubordination.

-Quoi! Mais ce n'est pas juste! S'écria Jack scandalisé.

-Pour vous ce sera donc 40. »

Hermione se retourna vivement vers Jack et lui fit signe de se taire. Jack, hors de lui, décida de suivre malgré tout les conseils de sa camarade. Bien que furieux face à une telle injustice, Laure et Remy préférèrent garder le silence. Trop content de pouvoir enfin se venger en toute impunité, Severus passa les deux heures sur le dos de Jack qui tenta tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Ils finirent le cours avec 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ce fut une Hermione furieuse qui attendit Jack à la sortie du cours.

« Quand je te dis de te taire tu le fais. Prends sur toi un peu!

-Mais ce professeur est carrément injuste!

-Il a toujours été comme ça, il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Il a bien vu que tu t'énervais facilement et tu as plongé dans son piège. Prends exemple sur Harry.

-Il a quand même réussi à obtenir une heure de retenu, dit Ron.

-C'est Snape, soupira Harry, et s'il ne m'avait pas trouvé une pauvre excuse pour me mettre en retenue le premier jour je me serais très fortement inquiété, dit-il en rigolant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, j'avais prévu qu'on réalise notre planning de révision pour l'année. »

Tous les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Laure acquiesçait vigoureusement.

« Mais on doit quand même te décerner une médaille Jack, continua Ron. Je crois que même Harry n'avait pas réussi à perdre autant de points sur un seul cours.

-Effectivement, j'ai l'impression que Snape te déteste encore plus que moi et franchement je ne pensais pas cela possible. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et croisèrent, au détour d'un couloir, un groupe de serpentards de septième année, mené par Malfoy. Tout à sa joie de retrouver Simon, Jack ne fit pas attention au groupe, contrairement aux autres Gryffondors.

« Alors Potter, tu as retrouvé tes deux sous-fifres ? Tu sais, tu leur as beaucoup manqué, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

-Tais-toi Malfoy, s'exclama Ron en sortant sa baguette.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais la belette.

-Tu m'insultes la fouine ? Tu… »

Ron constata avec surprise qu'Harry, loin de se défendre, était simplement en train de continuer son chemin comme s'il n'avait croisé personne.

« Potter, c'est à toi que je m'adresse! Trop peureux pour m'affronter? »

Frustré de n'obtenir aucune réponse, Malfoy sortit sa baguette. Les hostilités fusèrent d'un seul coup dans le couloir. Malfoy toucha Harry avec un sortilège jambencoton, Ron toucha Malfoy avec Stupéfix, Goyle attaqua Hermione mais rata sa cible et toucha Jack. Crabbe lança un sortilège sur Ron qui rebondit contre le bouclier de ce dernier pour finir sur Remy.

Tous furent un peu étourdis et c'est ce moment que McGonagall choisit pour arriver. Vingt points furent retirés à tous les élèves présents à la plus grande horreur d'Hermione.

« Même pas capable de se défendre Potter! On dirait que ton année sabbatique t'a ramolli! Cracha Malfoy, une fois la professeur de métamorphose hors de vue. »

Harry se contenta de le regarder en haussant les épaules et continua son chemin.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, chantonna presque Hermione devant l'attitude mature d'Harry. Pas comme d'autres...

-Eh! Il avait attaqué Harry, il fallait bien répliquer !

-On a perdu 100 points parce que tu avais répliqué.

-C'est d'ailleurs profondément injuste! S'exclama Jack. Eux n'en ont perdu que 80.

-C'est une catastrophe, Gryffondor vient de perdre 250 points en un peu plus de deux heures. Jamais je n'arriverais à remonter le sablier à cette allure là. »

Tous ricanèrent, sauf Laure qui parut compatir sincèrement à la peine de la jeune fille. Si Ron avait été dans sa maison, il se serait pris un savon dont il se serait souvenu longtemps.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Simon n'eut que très peu de temps pour parler un peu avec Jack et il en fut très déçu. Arrivé dans la classe de sortilèges, il choisit délibérément de s'asseoir à côté de Pierre, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier. Le cours se déroula dans le plus grand calme, au grand désarroi de Sirius qui s'ennuyait ferme. La leçon portait sur des révisions basiques de sortilèges appris l'année précédente. Sirius constata que le niveau, depuis vingt ans, avait sérieusement baissé puisque certains de ces sortilèges avaient été appris lors de leur cinquième année. Il en profita pour aider Pierre à réaliser tout ce qui était demandé, notant au passage les regards de dégoût sur le visage des serpentards. Mais Simon n'y porta pas grand intérêt, après tout, il s'agissait de serpentards…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de métamorphoses, Laure aborda Harry.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve la bibliothèque s'il te plaît? Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir retrouver le chemin, mentit-elle.

-Bien sûr, j'ai d'ailleurs quelques livres à prendre.

-Quoi ? Harry tu es malade ? S'horrifia Ron.

-Mais non, j'ai juste besoin de quelques livres pour des recherches personnelles.

-Oh, répondit Ron, songeur. On se retrouve à table alors. »

Laure tenta d'entamer une conversation avec son futur fils mais ne voulant pas poser une question complètement mal placée, elle n'osa pas prendre la parole. Une fois devant les portes de la bibliothèque, elle préféra partir dans les rayonnages. Loin des préoccupations de la jeune fille, Harry s'aventura dans la partie consacrée aux potions. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait plus de magie pour le moment qu'il devait rester sans défense. Malfoy allait payer pour ce sort qu'il avait osé lui lancer dans le dos.

Laure trouva son bonheur dans la partie histoire de la bibliothèque mais il y avait tellement de livres qu'elle hésita un peu. Elle retrouva ensuite facilement son chemin vers la Grande Salle. Pendant le repas, elle mangea rapidement et sortit son livre, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de masse à la table des serdaigles. Plusieurs élèves en profitèrent pour sortir leurs livres.

« Je pense que j'aime bien ta copine, Jack, dit Hermione en sortant elle aussi un énorme pavé. »

Jack et Ron soupirèrent de concert.

Laure fut très frustrée, le repas s'étant terminé un peu trop rapidement à son goût. A regret, elle rangea son livre qu'elle ne pourrait rouvrir qu'après les cours.

Pierre était plutôt heureux, il n'avait pas passé un moment tout seul. Tous les pouffsouffles étaient aux petits soins pour lui et Léa. Tous leur parlèrent des différents professeurs et des élèves, surtout ceux qu'il fallait éviter s'ils ne voulaient pas trop d'ennuis. Ils étaient vraiment une grande famille unie. L'entraide était de rigueur au sein de la maison, un peu comme l'ambiance qui régnait au sein des maraudeurs. Pierre se sentait chez lui. Il avait même aidé certains élèves de première année avec leurs questions sur les cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Bien que ses amis lui manquent, il n'était pas mal tombé, bien au contraire. Les cours de tradition ayant lieu toute l'après-midi et Pierre étant dispensé de ce cours, il put se reposer tranquillement dans la salle commune.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Harry, _ravi_ de sa situation au-delà du possible, était assis en classe de Traditions et Coutumes sorcières. Ce cours aurait pu être intéressant si Harry avait daigné écouter les paroles du professeur, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Hermione, au contraire, semblait être attentive. Enfin, elle était attentive dans tous les cours, mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait même passionnée.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de paraître intéressé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je préfèrerais travailler sur des matières plus concrètes. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que les premières règles de bonnes conduites sorcières aient été inventées par les fondateurs eux-mêmes ?

-C'est historique et intéressant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la communauté sorcière, répliqua Laure.

-Sauf quand ça remonte à plusieurs siècle ! Et pourquoi avoir pris ce cours, tu en étais dispensé vu que tu viens d'une famille sorcière?

-J'étais curieuse de voir ce qui allait être dit ici.

-Tu es pire qu'Hermione, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe. »

Laure s'était tout juste retenue de lancer la même réflexion à Harry. Après tout, lui aussi venait d'une famille sorcière. Cependant, le simple fait que personne ne remette en question sa présence l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle devait vite en savoir plus sur ces vingt dernières années, en espérant pouvoir trouver ces informations dans des livres d'histoire, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Le nouveau professeur continua son cours, imperturbable aux différents bavardages des élèves. Lorsque les quatre heures de cours furent terminées, elle leur distribua à tous un livre

« Etudiez le premier chapitre pour la semaine prochaine. Vous connaîtrez ainsi la théorie.

-Génial, maugréa Harry, et en plus on a de la lecture de chevet. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en septième année et que nous n'avions rien à faire, dit-il en prenant le pavé de 1000 pages que leur tendait le professeur.  
>-Arrête de te plaindre, lâcha Hermione, excédée par le comportement de son ami. »<p>

Harry préféra s'isoler pour la fin de l'après-midi. Il avait eu conscience de ne pas avoir été de très bonne compagnie toute la journée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était bien trop excédé par les manigances du directeur à son égard pour faire attention aux autres. Au détour d'un couloir, il trouva une salle de classe vide, ce qui en soi n'était pas vraiment un exploit dans cette école. Il y entra et coinça la poignée avec une chaise, conscient que si un sorcier souhaitait vraiment ouvrir, il y arriverait sans problème.

Respirant un bon coup, il sortit sa baguette et l'observa quelques minutes. On dit toujours qu'on se rend compte des choses importantes seulement lorsqu'on les a perdues et il ne pouvait être plus en accord avec cet adage. Il avait toujours pensé à sa magie comme quelque chose d'acquis, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever. Il avait eu bien tort.

Il secoua légèrement sa baguette, mais aucune étincelle n'en sortit.

« Accio, s'exclama-t-il en direction d'une chaise. »

La chaise ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Tenace, il réessaya pendant plus de deux heures, sans résultat.

Excédé et épuisé, il finit par donner un grand coup de pied dans la chaise et sortit en direction de la grande salle.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Ron. Je pensais que tu nous retrouverais dans la salle commune à la fin de ton cours.

-J'étais ailleurs.

-Où ça ? S'obstina le roux.

-Ron, au lieu d'asticoter Harry, pourrais-tu répondre à ma question ?

-Quelle question, Hermione ?

-J'en étais sûre, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. »

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

A la fin du cours de tradition, Laure alla retrouver tous ses amis dans le hall, qui avait été convenu comme lieu de rendez-vous afin de pouvoir explorer et trouver une salle.

« Alors ce cours sur les traditions sorcières ? Demanda Gwen

-Intéressant.

-Tu nous en diras plus lorsqu'on sera dans un endroit plus privé, dit Jack en prenant la main de sa belle. »

Après quelques longues minutes de recherche, ils finirent par simplement choisir une salle de classe vide. Cela ferait toujours l'affaire avant de pouvoir trouver mieux.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va pouvoir nous aider à commencer à comprendre un peu ce qui se passe ici, s'exclama Laure en sortant un livre épais et poussiéreux qui fit trembler la table lorsqu'elle le lâcha.

-Comment arrives-tu à cacher un aussi gros volume? Demanda Pierre.

-Par magie.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette antiquité ? S'enquit Simon, dont les yeux s'étaient fait aussi gros que des soucoupes.

-A ton avis, souffla Gwen en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête.

-D'accord, question stupide, gémit Simon. Remy, faut que tu surveilles d'un peu plus près ta petite copine, elle pourrait faire mal.

-Chochotte, marmonna Gwen en riant. »

Tous regardèrent Laure qui ouvrit le livre à la page où elle s'était arrêtée.

« Tu aurais pu trouver des journaux, on aurait pu gagner du temps en regardant les premières pages.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que les informations qu'on recherche se trouve en première page…enfin pas toutes.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas…Tu n'en mourras pas et on ne t'en voudra même pas, dit Gwen en rigolant tandis que Laure lui lançait un regard noir. »

Laure sortit sa baguette en fixant Gwen, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je plaisantais, tu le sais bien, s'exclama Gwen en se cachant derrière Remy.

-_Transcribo_. De quoi as-tu peur Gwen ? Tu n'as pas l'esprit tranquille ? »

Laure dupliqua le livre et en donna un exemplaire à chacun.

« La métamorphose dure deux heures. Bonne lecture! Chanta-t-elle joyeusement avant de se plonger dans l'épais volume. »

Simon regarda dubitativement le volume, pas vraiment enchanté devant le travail qui l'attendait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une bonne blague ou une sortie sur un balai, plutôt que d'étudier l'histoire des vingt dernières années!

Deux heures plus tard, l'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même dans la salle de classe. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie et tous se regardèrent, gênés. Seuls Gwen et Remy n'avaient pas été concernés par le livre d'histoire, mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

« Ce n'est pas possible, sanglota Laure »

Personne n'osa prendre la parole et tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

_"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu les trahir…comment en suis-je en arrivé là ? Mon propre frère de cœur…"_

Simon avait découvert avec un effarement le plus total qu'il ne valait pas mieux que tous les serpentards de sa famille. Il avait toujours cru qu'en étant à Gryffondor, il avait réussi à se sortir de l'influence néfaste des siens. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffi. Il s'assit lourdement à l'extrémité de la table des serpentards et lança des regards si noirs autour de lui que personne ne vint lui adresser la parole.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Le dîner enfin terminé, sous l'œil plus qu'averti de ces deux meilleurs amis qui tentaient de le gaver, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de classe de Severus. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une chevelure blond platine. Il soupira. Il savait d'avance qu'une confrontation allait avoir lieu. Arrivé en face de Malfoy, il se décala dans l'espoir que le blond le laisse tranquille…

« Alors Potter, tu es seul dans les couloirs des donjons…voilà qui n'est pas des plus judicieux »

Peine perdue…

« Bonsoir Malfoy, tenta Harry en contournant le blond par l'autre côté cette fois-ci.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore Potter, répliqua le blond en se plaçant devant le brun.

-Il me semble t'avoir justement souhaité une bonne soirée…

-Oh, tu veux faire le malin !

-J'ai une retenue Malfoy et je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard.

-Eh bien passe si tu le peux. »

Face à la carrure du blond et à sa taille légèrement plus grande, Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir complètement indemne. Il poussa le blond sur le côté et tenta de passer.

« De la façon Moldu ? Franchement Potter tu régresses vraiment dans mon estime…

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais déjà bien haut ! »

Harry passa sous le bras tendu du blond et…

« _Stupefix_ »

…perdit sa baguette.

« Trop facile, franchement Potter quel est ton problème ? Aucune insulte, pas de petits sorts sympathiques ? Je sais que tu peux mieux faire. _Impedimenta. Incarcerem_. »

Attaché et à terre, Harry bouillait littéralement de colère. Malfoy allait sérieusement regretter son geste, il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce blondinet de pacotille! Du coin de l'œil il vit une silhouette sortir de l'ombre.

« Mr Potter, vous êtes en retard pour votre retenue. 20 points en moins pour ce manque de respect. Mr Malfoy, veuillez continuer votre ronde. »

Une fois le Préfet hors de vue, Severus se permit un petit sourire en coin.

« Franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle!

-20 point pour Gryffondor pour avoir voulu éviter le conflit.

-Severus, je vais frôler la crise cardiaque ! Tu viens de donner des points à Gryffondor !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas réitérer ce geste.

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir me détacher ? »

Une fois libre, Severus lui tendit la baguette qu'il avait reprise à Malfoy.

« J'imagine que Draco risque de regretter son geste, marmonna le professeur de potion.

-Tu me connais Severus, je suis bien au-dessus de tous ces enfantillages. »

Une heure et demie passa sans qu'Harry n'arrive à émettre la moindre étincelle.

« Tu es bien trop énervé et en colère pour arriver à quoi que ce soit. Va calmer tes nerfs et lorsque tu seras vraiment prêt à faire des efforts, tu pourras revenir me voir. »

Lorsque Severus le libéra, Harry se savait trop irrité pour aller dormir. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite avec l'espoir de trouver un semblant de paix.

Bien que la lumière de la lune ne filtrât pas au travers des arbres, Harry n'hésita pas une seule fois sur le chemin à suivre. Après tout, il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois dans le passé et même si la végétation évoluait, il savait exactement où il se trouvait. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il se tenait à l'orée d'une petite clairière où paissait tranquillement un troupeau de licorne.

Il attendit que le mâle vienne à sa rencontre puis tenta de se transformer. Lorsqu'il constata que sans sa magie il ne pouvait pas changer de forme il craqua, tout simplement.

Des larmes de fureurs et de fatigue se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Cette journée avait été un peu trop éreintante pour lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, lové contre l'étalon qui s'était couché pour lui fournir chaleur et confort.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Dans un petit recoin d'Angleterre

« Comment ça ils se sont échappés indemnes ! Tous ?!

-Désolée Seigneur, nous avons été surpris par…

-Doloris. Tu sais pourtant qu'entendre tes pathétiques excuses ne me satisfait pas Bella. »

Harry réalisa de suite qu'il se trouvait dans la même petite pièce que dans son rêve de la veille. Lucius et Bella semblaient avoir passé un mauvais quart d'heure entre les mains de Voldemort et ce dernier continuait l'interrogatoire.

« Finite. Tu sais pourtant ce que cet objet signifie pour moi Bella et tu m'as encore déçu. Et toi Lucius, que peux-tu dire pour ta misérable défense ?

-Nous avons retourné la maison de fond en comble et l'artefact ne s'y trouvait pas.

-Doloris. Je sais déjà cela Lucius. Je me demande si tu m'es encore bien utile. Avez-vous au moins songé à regarder les autres territoires sorciers de la ville ? Finite.

-Maître…il n'y avait pas d'autres…zones…magiques.

-En es-tu certaine Bella ? Serais-tu prête à parier la vie de Lucius dessus ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

-Serais-tu prête à parier ta propre vie dessus ?

-…Oui, continua-t-elle un peu moins sûr d'elle.

-Bien. Le prochain village est Plymouth. Et cette fois, ne revenez pas sans bonne nouvelle… »

Bien qu'ils portent des robes amples, Harry vit clairement que les deux mangemorts tremblaient et marchaient d'un pas chancelant. Harry regarda les mangemorts sortir et attendit vainement de se réveiller. Il ne voulait rien tenter de trop drastique de peur que Voldemort ne se rende compte de sa présence.

Soudain, le sol se mit à bouger, à onduler pour être exact. Harry n'avait pas vu que Nagini était roulée en boule auprès de son maître.

« Ces incompétents n'ont toujours rien trouvé, ma douce, dit-il en fourchelangue. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et avança avec grâce vers une tapisserie. En se rapprochant, Harry comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une tapisserie mais d'une carte, très ancienne au vu de son état. Plusieurs comtés se démarquaient par des couleurs. Ce qui semblait être le Devon était en vert. D'un geste de sa baguette le nom « Loutry Sainte Chapsoule » s'effaça. Harry regarda la carte d'un peu plus près et constata que de nombreuses villes du Devon étaient en rouge, dont Plymouth.

« PETTIGROW, hurla Voldemort. »

Sursautant, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et constata qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la forêt et que le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà.

« Voldemort cherche quelque chose et il faut qu'on le trouve avant lui, se dit-il à haute voix. »

_**A Suivre…**_


End file.
